Forever Mine
by Fer3333
Summary: Naruto! I deserve to see my only son, you fuckin dobe!" "He's not your son, Uchiha, he's mine. Even if he posses the Sharingan, I gave birth to him, I was there when he took his first steps and said his first words" "My last name is Uzumaki not Uchiha!"
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Naruto

**Title: **Forever Mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto) . . . probably some guys might hit on Naru.

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Bad romance, angst, sex (probably not so sure), angst, profanity, NO BETA. Evil Naruto to Sasuke.

**Summary: **"I want to see my child," "Naruto-san ordered us to kill you, if you intend to go through this gate." "Naruto! I deserve to see _my_ **only** son, you fuckin dobe!" "He's not _your_ son, Uchiha, _he's_ mine. Even if _he_ posses the Sharingan, I gave birth to him, I was there when he took his first steps and said _his _first words" "Father, you're dead to _us. _My last name is Uzumaki not Uchiha!_"_

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, chiquitos, senoritas . . . yes, another fic, I know . . . kill me, cut me, burn me . . . but I warn you now, if you do. . Who'll continue your story that you are desperately wanting for (I'm joking, okay) . . . that's right? You can't hurt me . . . well, maybe just beat me up, I'll heal fast . . . haha, anyways.**

**This plot, is **_**very**_** common, and yes. . . I want to try it . . . but in my own way of course. I'm not going to copy anyone's stories, no! But I always get alerts of this plot and, it always pissed me off that 1, I not satisfy with the way the author is doing. 2, is one of the many plots that I want it to make. 3, this plot is not leaving my head, until I do it . . . now I can focus on my Desires chapter 10 . . . **

**Please let me know if you like it or if you want this story to be continue … **

_Chapter One— the Bittersweet News_

November 10, 2009

"NO, I-it can't be, I can't possibly be-e . . . Pregnant. . . THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL, I, A BOY BE PREGNANT!"

Uzumaki Naruto yelled with all his might, alone in his apartment, talking or arguing with Kyuubi No Kitsune, the fox.

'**Sorry kit, I didn't want you to get pregnant, and, I try to tell you but you ignored all my warnings . . . you even block me from your mind, remember?'**

"Still, you should have told me a day after . . . not now . . . a fuckin month later!"

'**SO, ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THIS INNOCENT BABY? UH? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE, I RATHER KILL YOU AND KEEP THE BABY THAN YOUR SORRY ASS!'**

"EXCUSE, BUT I NEVER, DAMN, I NEVER ASK YOU TO GIVE A FUCKIN CHANCE TO GET PREGNANT, ESPCIALLY WITH **HIS** BABY. . . AND WHAT IF I DECIDED TO KILL MYSELF _AND _THE BABY? YOU'LL FUCKIN DIE WITH US!"

'**YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE GIFT I GAVE YOU! I GAVE YOU A FAMILY, SOMEONE TO SHARE YOUR LIFE WITH, A BOY WHO MIGHT LOOK A LOT LIKE HIM; HIS FATHER AND THE FUCKIN BASTARD THAT YOU STUPIDLY FELL IN LOVE WITH!'**

"SHUT YOU! Y-YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THIS. . . BUT CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME, JUST A LITTLE? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING RELATED TO HIM, IT WILL HURT TO KNOW THAT I HAVE HIS SON, AND NOT THE FATHER WITH ME, THE MAN I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART! THAT'S WHY- I DON'T WANT THIS BABY,"

Naruto was now, crying, sitting down on his bed.

'**Even so, I didn't think you'll have a cold heart to kill your son or daughter. You know what? And here I thought that I was going to make you happy, with this good news, but I see that I was wrong, again.'**

"God Kyuubi, this news would've been great, if the father love me and, we were together . . . but, he's not here and what will happen if my child asks for his father, WHAT THE FUCK I SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM, UH? NO DARLING, YOU SEE, I GAVE MY HEART TO YOUR FATHER BUT HE JUST IGNORED MY FEELING AND WALK AWAY FROM US, LIKE A BASTARD HE IS"

'**FUCK YEAH! THAT **_**IS **_**THE FUCKIN TRUTH! WHAT ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY. . . UH? NOW I SEE WHY HE CALLS YOU **DOBE** BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKIN DOBE, FOR GIVING YOURSELF TO HIM, KNOWING HE WILL LEAVE, LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE LIKE ALWAYS!'**

Naruto stopped on whatever he was about to say, and looked down at the floor.

'**Naruto, tell me the real reason you don't want the baby . . . it's not because of you is it?'**

"Damn, you know me so well, Kyuu . . . No, you're right, I do want this baby, and I'M SO FUCKIN HAPPY, but. . . I'm afraid that one day, he'll ask me for Sasuke and-d-"

'**FUCK! STOP THINKING THE WORST! YOU KNOW, THAT YOU CAN TELL TSUNADE-SAMA AND TELL HER TO PROTECT YOU IN CASE THE BASTARD COMES AND SUDDENLY WANTS TO SEE HIS CHILD, SINCE HE/SHE'LL BE THE HEIR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. . '**

"Kyuu, didn't you hear me. . . I'm not talking about that, I talking if **my** baby wants to know the reason his/her father is not with us, what happen if he/she inherits the Sharingan? I can't help him with that!"

**-Sigh- 'Fine, you're right . . . but you have Kakashi to help you, and, you have me you know.'**

"You?"

'**Damn, I'm the fuckin KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. . . the strongest demon from all my brother and sisters. . .and, the one who fought with Uchiha Mandara, and your stupid bastard, right?'**

"Yeah, I know, but still,"

'**I know every stupid jutsu that the Uchihas used, and I could show you the signs and you show your son/daughter how to used them, but the difference will be that he/she will have the Sharingan; he learn it faster, and it will be easier.'**

"So, you, can help us . . . right?"

At that moment, Kyuubi heard the same old Naruto, cheerful, happy old self, she couldn't help to smiled, well, and he wasn't able to see her.

'**So, it that a yes; you'll keep the baby?'**

Hoping that he'll receive a yes, Kyuubi pray to all the demon's god that Naruto will said yes. . .

"YES! I'M KEEPING MY BABY WITH ME! Since you're going to help me, right?" Naruto chirped happily, and subconsciously rubbed his flat tummy, smiling.

'**Yes, I'll be there for you, my lovable kit. Now you have to tell Tsunade-sama that you're pregnant and your friends.'**

"My friends? Why?"

'**Kit, are you st- well, since you're pregnant I let it go this time. You need to tell them, in case that bastard finds out because right now, at your state, you are the weakest person in all Konoha, due the pregnancy consuming most of your chakra.'**

"Really? Damn, okay. So tomorrow I'll tell them and hopefully they will help me."

'**WTF? What do you mean **_**hopefully**_**? They need to help you, you save their sorry asses to many times, damn, I lost the count already. You fuckin save the village fighting Pein!'**

"Calm down, okay, I'll force them. Are you happy, now?"

'**FUCK YEAH!'**

"Kyuu . . ."

'**Sorry, I'm excited that you agreed to keep the baby.'**

"That's okay, I'm sleepy, now."

-SasuNaru-

"Sasuke, have you ever thought of having a family?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn. I already killed my family, when I killed Itachi."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course not stupid! Plus, you know I'm not into girls, and, I haven't had sex since last month-"

"AH-hhh . . . yeah, when you fuck that sexy blond, right? Damn, you a lucky fucker."

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT _MY _DOBE!"

"Touchy, I see. Anyways back to our topic. . ."

"No."

"And what will you do if suddenly, one _woman _claims to have your son/daughter?"

"First, I make sure that the brat is mine. If, it is my child . . . then, I kill both of them."

"Shit, Sasuke . . . you'll kill your own blood? I thought you wanted to revive your precious clan, right?"

"Hn, you talk to much, but you're right but that was years ago."

"Well, I'm bored."

"Do something useful then . . . go see Karin, see if she's done."

"Oh well,"

Suigetsu left, leaving a brooding raven behind.

'_Stupid Suigetsu. I rather kill my son than to have him suffer the pain I went through been an Uchiha. Yes, that's right . . . I kill him/her with my own hands' _

_TBC_

_Next update; DESIRES CHAPTER 10 is 70% done!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for taking to long in updating this fic, yes, I'm still working on this fic. . . no worries. But, school, work and many other problems hit me at the same time and . . . **

**But, here is chapter two, i know-killed me IT'S TO SHORT! YES! JUST SHOOT ME NOW! **

**But, my head is filled with $h-it and i can't think straight, right now.**

**But i promise that chapter 3 will be longer and better. YES MUCH BETTER!**

**Warnings. THIS IS NOT BETA. I'LL CONTACT MY AWESOMENESS BETA READER AFTER I'LL POST THIS. . . I KNOW SHE'LL KILL ME. : (**

_Chapter Two— The Reason _

_'Kyuu, I'm scare.'_

Naruto was standing outside a little restaurant, very popular in konoha, ready to face his friends.

**-Don't worry Naru. Everything will be okay, just go inside and tell them everything.-**

_'Why don't we just ignored this and I'll deal with this problem myself.'_

**-No. Just go inside and tell them.-**

_'Okay. No turning back.'_

-SasuNaru-

"Hey guys, do you know why we're here?" Kiba Inuzuka said.

"All we know is that Naruto invite us." Hyuuga Neji said, drinking his hot tea.

The rookie nine, Team Guy, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade were all here, sitting down, drinking sake, tea's; waiting for the host of the party, Naruto.

"It must be something very important." Kakashi spoke.

"Oh-god. . . I just hope that nothing bad comes out of this meeting." Iruka said.

Everyone nodded.

At that moment, they all heard a familiar voice, coming from the entrance of the restaurant. Waiting patiently, they all look at the door, waiting for Naruto's arrival.

Time to know why Naruto was acting so strange in the past few weeks, whatever the blond planned to tell them . . . the time had arrived.

"Hey," Naruto said.

No '_hey guys, sorry for making you wait', _no lame excuses, his hyper-self long gone, replace with seriousness, _calmness._

Everybody just watched _Naruto_ walked inside the little private room and in a zombie-trance walked to his seat and sat down.

_What's going on? _

Everyone thought the same thing, confused by the new Naruto, and dying to know the reason behind it.

"Thank you for coming today. There's something very important that I want to ask you, and I **hope** that you _all_ can help **_me_**." Naruto said.

Everyone inside the room gulped.

Naruto, never, sounded so scary and serious, at the same time.

Never.

Whatever the _thing_ is, they had to killed it, or _anything_ for them to have the same-old Naruto back.

Tsunade, ready to ask her own personal questions was stopped by Naruto, who just interrupted her, rudely.

"All of you remembered my mission, one month ago?"

They nodded.

Why Naruto would start talking about a mission.

That couldn't be the reason behind Naruto's behavior; it was _just_ an S-rank mission.

"The real reason I came back a week after was not because I couldn't find my way to the village. Thankfully, you guys believed it. But, the real reason was because someone attacked me, someone who all of you know, someone who I thought I'd never see ever again." he paused, closing his eyes for a second, calming his self again, "_he, _Uchiha Sasuke showed up in my room, and he, raped me."

"O-h god."

"That bastard!"

"It can't be . . ."

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Please, let me finish or else I'll never get this out of my head, please, just-just listen to me and then . . . ask me anything but don't make a sound, please." he begged, and, continued.

Biting their lips, others looked away, five out of the fifteen inside the room wanted to go out and kill that bastard for what he did, but in the end; they all agreed, by nodding their heads.

"You know my mission wasn't easy. An S-rank mission, solo, without any medic Nin by my side, Kyuubi took longer to heal my wounds and my chakra, but, I did it and that's what it counts right? I didn't care if my body was weak; no chakra left to defend myself if a new enemy came out of nowhere. No. I didn't care, because I knew that I could defend myself even if I'm at my weakest state. But, Sasuke, he's a different story. He easily defeated me and me, stupid enough couldn't even hit him once."

Taking a sip from his tea, he continued "I don't know what caused him to that to me, hell, after that happened I promised myself not to think about that anymore, forgetting was the best option but, sadly, Sasuke left me a tiny little gift inside me."

He raised his head; a beautiful, sincere smile replaced the fake-smile they all had seen for the past days.

Tsunade and the rest of the girls, secretly pray that Naruto was not-

"I'm pregnant."

_TBC_

Thank You for the awesome reviews . . . 20 in just one chapter wow!

That's to much for me . . . lol

And, one of my Fav's authors had reviewed THIS horrible story . . . I feel so little when one of my FAV author's reads one of my lame stories. . .

Well, I will try to work hard for him/her, since I know she/he alerted this story (why? now, I'm nervous!).

I give you a hint . . . _Ashes- by D . . . . .Uchiha._

-KILL ME-

Okay…

So next time, oh-h and NEW BEGINNING CHAPTER TWO IS READY, I JUST NEED TO SEND IT TO MY BETA AND BAM! THE CHAPTER WILL BE READY FOR YOU GUYS. . .

Bye. . .

Fer3333.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously~ On Forever Mine~**_

_**Taking a sip from his tea, he continued "I don't know what caused him to that to me, hell, after that happened I promised myself not to think about that anymore, forgetting was the best option but, sadly, Sasuke left me a tiny little gift inside me."**_

_**He raised his head; a beautiful, sincere smile replaced the fake-smile they all had seen for the past days.**_

_**Tsunade and the rest of the girls, secretly pray that Naruto was not-**_

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

_Chapter Two— The Plans For The Future_

Black locks moved softly, as the fresh wind hit the Raven's face.

Cold, black eyes looked at the scenery, only to tightened hold on his katana he was holding.

"Remind me why I chose you as my partner?" A deep, hash voice that only belong to the only heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

The other person, who was none other than his loyal follower, Suigetsu, just grinned at him.

"Cause you know I won't bother you or squeal at you, every time you do something." he grinned showing up his sharp teeth.

"Hn."

Both were sitting on top of a rock, looking out for any one and taking their break that both really needed.

As the time pass, both turned when they heard a baby's cry coming from their right side.

There, a young couple, walking and laughing together with their two sons.

While the young mother had a baby on her hands, the father had the oldest, talking while the mother was listening quietly and smiling warmly at them.

Her eyes glowed with happiness, something that Sasuke secretly desired.

"Oh look Sasuke." Suigetsu pointed at the couple, knowing that Sasuke will act, since the loving family had a familiar appearance.

The young mother had blond hair, long, shiny hair; her eyes were blue, and her slender body completed the whole package of an ideal woman.

Her husband, tall and muscular, pale skin, black hair with black eyes.

The boy was the exact replica of his father but his eyes were dark-blue.

And the youngest of the family, a little girl that now, since they were closer, Suigetsu could see the sapphire diamonds on her tiny ears.

She had blond hair, a mix of both skin tones but her eyes were a mystery, since she was sleeping.

The perfect family, indeed.

As soon as he looked at the individuals, Sasuke let out a groan.

He stood up, taking out his katana ready to kill.

Seeing this, Suigetsu knew he had made a terrible mistake.

"Sasuke you can't be serious. They haven't done anything wrong, leave them alone." he grabbed Sasuke from the back, trying to buy some time for the family to get away.

"I need to kill them all! I have to! Let go of me Suigetsu!" he ordered, dangerously.

"Just because you don't have _him_, doesn't mean you can take away their happiness. Is _your_ damn fault you don't have Naruto with _you_! Leave them alone!" he kicked the Uchiha in the stomach, sending him to the other side.

He looked back to the road, glad that the little family was now safe and, _alive_.

A punch in the face was brought him back to the present, the damage wasn't big but it hurt, not even when his special powers start working, he still felt the pain in his now bruise cheek.

"That's for the kick. And this," faster than lightning, Suigetsu didn't have time to react,

"Chidori Nagashi," he whispered darkly, watching the jutsu hit Suigetsu, hearing him yell in pain.

"**Fuck**! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH _**YOU**_? YOU COULD'VE KILL ME!" he spat, thanking the snake-bastard for giving him unique powers but, it still hurt like a bitch!

"Hn. You know I can't kill you with a simple jutsu. Plus, that was for talking about my personal life, that has nothing to do with you." and with that he started to walk, not caring about his teammate's condition, since he knew he'll catch up sooner or later.

**-Inside Sasuke's hideout-**

"wow! What happened to you?" Karin shouted, loudly, without her knowing.  
She rushed to Suigetsu's side, helping the limping man to take a seat.

"I'm okay, thanks." he flinched when she touched a sore spot but didn't say anything.

"Did you guys run into the enemies? Sasuke came back an hour ago; ignoring everybody . . . he was pissed. What happened?" she asked.

"God, Karin, you talk to much. I'm going to my room and rest."

_'What happened with those two?'_ she thought.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Fuck! I should've kill Suigetsu.

Damn that fucker for telling me what _I _already know.

Of course, if I can have Naruto, then no one deserves to be happy.

Fuck!

Just by looking at them, just a moment, it made me think, what if me and Naruto could actually form a family? Would my son/ daughter have his eyes? God, to many questions in just a few seconds hit my head at once, making me regret the terrible thing I did to Naruto months ago.

Well, no, it was my fault. I couldn't control my anger, so when I actually heard my brother's advice; I exploded.

Yes, it happened when I killed Itachi.

His last words were, _'He'll make you happy; he loves you as much as you love him, Sasuke.'  
_  
Yes, idiotic words to be said when you're dying, right?

Well, back then, I was furious that Itachi still ordered me around, and the worst part is that I _actually_ thought of doing what he had ordered me.

And so, I did the opposite of what he had told me.

I rape him. I destroyed that love that he had for me. I made him hate me with all his heart and soul.

But little did I know that my desire to have him again, in my arms, inside him will eventually kill me, slowly, each day that passed, even more with Suigetsu's stupid reminders or questions.

And today, _god_, when I saw them, happy, enjoying each other company. . . I was jealous of _him_; he had everything I dream of, a wife, kids and a bright future.

While I'm stuck here, **alone** and _without_ the one person I care the most, _Naruto_.

And what made it _worst_ is that they look exactly like _us_.

That's why I wanted to kill them, and extinguish _every_ little piece of them.

But that stupid fucker got in my way.

Now, I'm all alone and **empty**.

But I know that even _if_ Naruto forgives **me**, which I doubt it, we still need a girl in the relation to have my heir, right?

And there's _no way_ in hell I'm fuckin a girl nor I'm letting my dobe fuck someone else rather than me, well, he'll be riding me and fuckin my cock, because I'm an Uchiha! I'm **no** Uke!

Still, the moment I decided to raped him that was my life sentence **without** my one true love, Uzumaki Naruto.

Shit, now I'm hard. I need a _cold_ shower, _maybe_ two.

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

-SasuNaru-

**-With Naruto-**

"I'm pregnant. I believe I have one month but I'm not so sure, after all, I'm not a woman." he laughed.

Everyone froze upon hearing him laughed. It's been days since they had heard him laugh.

"Naruto," Tsunade tried to speak, but due the shock- "I'm not done." she nodded.

"Well, the problem is not the baby; is the process that I'll have to do in order to have him/her. Since I don't have female organs, Kyuubi make some changes inside my body that will take most of my chakra, including Kyuubi's, leaving me vulnerable for anyone's attacks. I know I'm asking much of you, but now, I really need your help. Please, please, guys help _me_, I willing to pay you, but please, help m-" he couldn't finish the last sentence due the tears.

Everyone looked at him.

They knew, hell, of course they will help him what kind of question is that?  
But, what really killed them is the hash month Naruto had been through without anyone's comfort or help.

Without wasting time, all of them nodded their heads, and looked at their hokage.

"Of course Naruto, we gladly help you raise your child and protect you from any danger." Tsunade said, smiling when Naruto's face lit up the whole room when he smiled at them.

"Ohmygod! I promise to repay you every favor thank you, thank you!" he stood up and pounced every one of them, giving them a bear hug and thanking them.

"You have done a lot for Konoha, and I think it's time for us to repay you for everything you did in the past. I'll talk to the old farts and tomorrow, we'll discuss the plan about your pregnancy and everything else you need." Tsunade lift up her sake, the others copying her as well.

"For the new Uzumaki heir and maybe, the second troublesome baby in all five villages!"

Laughing at the pouty face Naruto made, they all wished him the best. All the girls had already plan the baby shower, clothing shopping, possible names and even future mate (?); in just three hours.

Teachers, mostly Iruka, had offered him their help unconditionally.

The boys were a different story.

At first, Naruto actually thought that Kiba will laugh at him, and joke about his current condition, but surprisingly, it never happened.

Kiba, with a serious face, told him that he'll be there for him if he needed his help.

Sai, who didn't smile at all, told him the same thing.

Shino, Shikamaru, lee did the same.

But the one who caught him by surprise was Neji.

Said brunet told him some shocking news.

"Next week, I'm moving with you at your new place the hokage gave you. No buts' and _no_ for an answer."

He stupidly nodded.

After that, for the first time since he was rape, he enjoyed his time with all his friends, talking about the baby, and making plans about the future.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes watched him intensively, watching every movement he made, eyes filled with love. Those eyes watched him until he left the restaurant, without him knowing.

SasuNaru

**-Next Day-**

"Okay Naruto. This is your new address for your new house. You'll find everything you need for you and the baby. I already organized who will do each task. All I need is for you to tell the process that Kyuubi will do to you and how can I help you. Ah-h and one last thing, since you already know that you're pregnant, your next visit with me will be in four months, _but_, if you feel bad or anything come at any time." she said. Signing the last papers for the new apartment.

"Alright, you may go. Are you sure you can carry your stuff? I could send someone to help you."

Naruto pouted, "God, I can still carry things bachann-n. The help that I request was for my sixth to my due time, not now!"

Tsunade laughed, "God, sorry kid it's just that I'm happy to know that I'm going to be a grandma."

"Well you're one; even when you look younger than any other grandma I know."

"Excuse me?"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

He walked to the door, but before he could open the door, a thought hit him.

"You know, you didn't have to assign Neji to watch over me, especially forcing him to move in with _me_." he said, frowning when Tsunade looked at him with a _'WTF'_ expression.

"Naruto, I didn't force anyone to do anything. They all offered their help and time and promised to take good care of you and your baby." she said it, slowly, hoping Naruto will catch-

"So you mean, h-he. . ."

Thankfully, he did.

"Yes Naruto, Neji requested permission for him to move in with you."

_'Why?'_

_TBC_

Thank You for the awesome reviews . . .

Happy Holidays! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_"You know, you didn't have to assign Neji to watch over me, especially forcing him to move in with me." he said, frowning when Tsunade looked at him with a 'WTF' expression._

"Naruto, I didn't force anyone to do anything. They all offered their help and time and promised to take good care of you and your baby." she said it, slowly, hoping Naruto will catch-

"So you mean, h-he. . ."

Thankfully, he did.

"Yes Naruto, Neji requested permission for him to move in with you."

'Why?'

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

**MafiasElite**

Thanks for remind me that I, a very lazy author (Fer3333), needs to update, faster and more frequently.

_Chapter Four— The Future_

12pm

'_Neji? No . . . . It couldn't be him, not him.'_

Naruto wander around the village, thinking, about the whole situation but mostly, Neji's _strange_ behavior.

'_Is not like I'm scared or anything, but, why would he want to be with me, since I'm having the Uchihas' baby. Should I ask him? Or should I act like nothing is bothering me?_

_God, you're over reacting Uzumaki! He just moving in with you, he didn't fuckin ask you to marry him!_

_Well, still, why would he move with me . . . without something in return?_

_I think I should just . . . ignore it and thank god that I least I have someone to talk to._

_Yeah, I think I should act like everything is okay, and then, ask him his real motives. Yeah, that's it!'_

Naruto sighed.

He took a piece of paper out of his pockets, and he read it carefully.

'_According to this . . . the house should be around . . .'_

"Naruto?" a deep voice called out his name.

'_Oh god . . . he's here, Neji! I should've known he was going to see the house, just like me.'_

"Hey-y Neji . . . What's up?" he forced himself to smiled.

"I came to see the house and, to see if you were okay with my decision." Neji stared at Naruto, staring at him, waiting for any reaction.

"Oh-h really . . . I-I mean I'm okay-yes I'm okay but . . . I could live myself, you know. I could still defend myself from . . . well, before my 6th month but still, I don't need you to live with me . . . shit- no, Dammit Neji that's not what I meant to say-"

Neji continued to watched _his_ friend speak random words, mostly to himself, he knew this will eventually come, thank Kami; he was prepared.

"Naruto, just ask me your question." Neji ordered.

At this, Naruto stopped and just stared at him.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto finally asked his question to Neji.

"Why did you want to live with me?" he asked.

It wasn't easy for Naruto to let a man, who you knew, didn't care about you; live with you, especially after everything he had been through. And the funny thing, it was that it was Hyuuga Neji, who happens to be _that_ person.

No, he doesn't have anything against Neji, no, but he had never cross paths with him, or even talk with a decent conversation with Neji.

Never.

Well,

Only in missions, which was rare, since Naruto traveled most of the time and Neji joined Anbu.

Neji just smiled. A rare one too. One that once a year, you'll be able to see. And Naruto had the privilege because had never seen him smile, hell, not even smirks.

But that _tiny_ smile made Naruto's heart stopped for a second, just to realize that Neji was acting extremely strange, _again_, in front of him.

"Naruto, I'm the worst person to say this, but . . . and please forgive me if I sound hash or show no feelings," he pause for a moment, just to give him another of his rare/beautiful smiles to Naruto, "believe me, I'm working on it."

Naruto shocked, just back way, "Neji . . . you're scaring me . . . just tell me _now_!" he shouted due the uncomfortable situation they were currently in.

Without Naruto acknowledge, Neji teleported inside the house in seconds; causing Naruto to cursed for using that jutsu without his permission, but, Neji shut him up . . . for good.

"I think . . . I-I'm in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto."

The world stopped for Uzumaki Naruto.

Love. That insignificant word could mean anything to anybody, but to Naruto; it meant everything.

He had loved, and was repaid with pain and a broken heart, and doubts that he will be able to love again.

He had loved a man, who he gave everything he had, and in return, he raped him, without mercy, and almost kill him two times.

Well, he had thought they were friends, but it turns out that it was only him who considered _him_ a friend.

And, now . . . Neji was telling him, in an extremely awkward way, his feelings for him.

"You love _me_?" he stupidly repeat the question, wishing, _praying_ that he had heard wrong.

"I'm new when it comes to love, let alone feel other emotions. So, I think, well, I had asked people how love feels . . . and, every word they had described to me; is how I feel about you. Like; every time I see you smile, it made my heart beat faster. When we go to missions and we, accidently touched, all my body becomes numb, feeling hot and the need that I have to touch you, feel you beside . . . is slowing killing me."

Naruto back way from the brunet, fear showing in his eyes, as he listen Neji's love confession.

Panic replaced the fear in Naruto's eyes, as Naruto's back touch the wall, no place to run.

A cold hand brought him back to the present, he looked and it was Neji's now, warm hand; touching his cheek, delicately.

"You must be scared with my terribly confession, but please believe me; I do love you, and I just wish . . . _I wish_ that I had met you before you met _him_, because with me, you wouldn't have suffered or even cry."

That did it.

Naruto's tiny heart couldn't handle everything and, and he . . .

"Please Naruto don't cry." Naruto felt Neji's hands, wiping those tears and calming him in a way that no one had ever done.

Naruto was ready to say something, but Neji stopped him in time.

"I'm not asking you to love me, kiss me or anything you don't want to do. All I want from you . . . is a chance, one chance for me to prove you my love for you. I'll leave you for now, _to think_, and then, when you're ready; I'll be here _ready_ to be hurt, or do my best.

"Neji-Neji wait . . . NEJI!" Naruto shouted at the brunet, only to be ignored by him; leaving him alone, and with an important decision to make.

'_NO, NO HE CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. . . NO!'_

"NEJI! COME BACK! NEJI!" clearing his thoughts, he finally made his move and ran after Neji. Sadly, he couldn't make it and lost him.

Knowing that Neji was close, he shouted his name, more than three times, but didn't get a reply.

"Neji . . ." he whispered; his throat dried from shouting Neji's name in vain.

After minutes, since Neji's chakra had already disappeared, Naruto collapsed outside on the cold floor, unconscious.

Lucky for him, there was someone who was near him, and came to his rescue, who immediately took him to Tsunade for a check up.

-SasuNaru-

-Neji's POV-

Run, run; ignored him, let him think about this alone. He needs time, and I can give him that.

"NEJI! COME BACK! NEJI!" walk away Neji. . . You can do it. Oh-h god he sounds desperate, should I go back? NO! You're already here, you can't go back now.

Shit! Shit, shit! He keeps yelling my name . . . I have to go back- oh shit! THE BABY! I'm idiot! I totally forgot about the baby.

He stopped. He stopped . . . something must have happened to him for him to stop yelling. . . I have to back now.

Shit. I shouldn't have left him alone . . . dammit; it could be bad for the baby.

'_Almost there. . .'_

"FUCK!" Using my Byakugan I looked to see if Naruto had stay or ran after me. Apparently, he didn't make it far because now, Naruto was on the floor, unconscious and at risk. I couldn't believe that in less than minutes, everything had happened.

'_Please god, don't let anything bad happen to the baby, please, please, it was my fault after all . . . for leaving him alone.'_

Faster than my normal speed, I reached my destination; finding Naruto's cold body on the floor.

My first thought was Tsunade's name, and without me knowing, since my body was reacting own his own accord, I was carrying Naruto bridal style, taking him to Tsunade for a check up.

-SasuNaru-

-Normal POV-

"TSUNADE-SAMA PLEASE, PLEASE. . . NARUTO FAINTED. . . HELP ME!"

Tsunade, who was calmly reading while drinking one of her favorites Sake's, spitted out the sake in her desk, her book ended up outside; since she threw it at a random direction.

"Dammit NEJI! YOU FUCKIN SCARED ME!" cleaning herself and the mess she had caused, well, Neji's fault. It took seconds to realize that he was carrying Naruto who looked very pale to be normal.

"NEJI. . . INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE LOOKING PRETTY, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO."

She looked everywhere, looking for a solid surface for Naruto, but found none.

"C'mon lay him here. I need to check him." in a smooth movement, she cleared her desk; documents, books and other important stuff now on the floor.

'_Damn, sorry Shizune Naruto is more important that this crap you call work.'_

"Can you wait outside, please . . ." he nodded.

He left and waited outside the room, patiently for Tsunade's conclusion.

-SasuNaru-

-3pm-

Looking at the sky, Neji had waited for Tsunade outside her office.

At last, the door opened; an exhausted Tsunade, come out ready to inform him about Naruto's condition.

"He's going to be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just help me and carry him to his temporary room next to mine."

"Okay."

Making sure Naruto was in a steady condition, Tsunade and Neji left the blond to rest.

Walking through the empty halls, a short walk, Tsunade asked Neji a question that made him stopped,

"You told him right?" she smirked when Neji stopped.

"What do you mean?" he lied, fear clearly showed, especially with that tone of voice he used.

"About your feelings for Naruto."

If only Tsunade would've turn around, she'll have probably witness the paled face Neji had when she told him that.

"How-I don't know what you're talking about?" Tsunade clearly saw a pink tint in each of Neji's cheeks.

'_No point in lying, she knows.'_

"Yes, I told him, and because of that I caused him that. I should've kept my mouth shut none of this would've happened if I had kept my feelings to myself." he looked down; Tsunade's piercing stare was making him guilty every minute that passed.

Tsunade turned around, and glared at him,

"Neji! Don't say that! You have to understand that this, new confession from you, in some way affected him but it wasn't your fault. is going to take some time, yes, it could be months or years, but you'll see that eventually, he will give you a chance." she rested a hand over his shoulder and made him look at her, "Don't give up. Fight for him . . . you're the right guy for him and, dare I say, his baby." she smiled softly, "I bet that when he sees you, the way you love him . . . it won't take long until he loves you back. Have faith; don't just give up . . . without trying." ending her platonic speech, she past him and headed to her room.

Staring at nothing in particular, Neji thought, _'She's right. What if he chooses the right decision and stays with me? But, what if he chooses to go solo and . . . chooses him, again, instead of me? Don't be stupid Hyuuga! Uchiha, here? There's no reason for him to come back . . .well, maybe the baby, but Naruto promised that he'll never let Uchiha near him or the baby, well most of all, the baby. So, he'll need protection. . In case that psycho comes back and claims Naruto's baby as his and demands his rights.' _unconsciously, he had walked to Naruto's room. He stood outside his door, listening, Byakugan activated, he looked Naruto and smiled.

'_You're right hokage-Sama . . . he's worth all the pain I might get for my stupid attempts to get his love . . . but, at the end, you might be right; I could have a chance. . With him and . . . maybe, formed a family with our kids. Yes, I'll wait, for him.'_

And with that thought, he sped towards his house, with a smile on his face.

With a new mission in his life, winning the blond's heart, he looked up and stare at the sky and pray; he prayed that whatever god that was watching him, at the moment, will have a little sympathy, and help him win Naruto's heart. He now has a new reason to live. And that reason was . . . Naruto.

-SasuNaru-

-Somewhere in the middle of the forest-

Heavy rain, dark sky and lighting; the perfect scenario for The Valley of the End.

For a normal person, he /she would have probably freak out and try to find their way home, just by hearing the thunders.

But to, Uchiha Madara, _this_ was paradise.

Sitting atop his own statue, looking beyond, towards the city which he loathes, he waited for his partner to arrive.

"I didn't know you were here . . . Uchiha." a plant-like male spoke, using his Mayfly (1) technique, always coming handy; appearing himself to his master, Uchiha Madara.

Two deadly-Sharingan eyes opened, enlightening the malice in his eyes.

"Speak now," he ordered. He turned his gaze towards him, waiting for the other to speak.

Zetsu hummed, but obeyed, "Your suspicions were correct, like always, because I had witness a genius plan that will secure, Uzumaki Naruto, from any harm or any threat from us, Akatsuki and Uchiha _Sasuke_, from getting near him."

Zetsu could see that evil glint in those eyes, _'He must be happy to know that he has a new toy to play with, poor Uzumaki.'_ he thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto already spoke with his friends and the fifth, and all agreed to take care of him, _and_, Hyuuga Neji had volunteer himself to be his bodyguard; he's staying in the house as him." With every word Zetsu spoke, Madara's evil mind stated to plot his next plan.

"Still waiting," he spat, crimson eyes now, staring at him.

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto is pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's son. You have now, a heir that will carry the Uchiha name to whole new level, since Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi No Kitsune Jinchuuriki, carries the fox and he will, hopefully, inherit the fox's and the Sharingan." he finished, repeating everything he saw during his days in konoha.

"I think it's time to visit a pay a visit to certain Uchiha, right?" he smirked underneath his mask.

He stood up and said; "He'll be thrill to know that his precious-blonde is carrying his child, and, only heir of the Legendary Uchiha Clan." he spoke proudly. A vision of that baby coming into his mind, where of the parents weren't participants, only him, been the main character and of course, the _future_ of the Uchiha Clan, _his_ Uchiha heir by his side.

And with that said, he stared at the sky, pondering what path Sasuke would take.

_TBC_

- (1) This infiltration technique is characteristic of Zetsu. It allows him to merge his body with the ground and flora and travel at very high speed; however,

- (2) In the previous chapter you guys guessed that the one who was 'watching' Naruto was, well, you guys thought it was Sasuke . . . but in reality, it was Neji! I just wanted to clear that. . .

Author Note:

Gosh. . Thank you for the awesome reviews and alerts, fave for this story. . . I feel happy to know that you guys liked my fic.

Well, as you can see, Madara showed up in this fic. . .I can't believe that I, fer, wrote this chap . . . this was not my original story ,but hey. . . it turned out pretty good, right?

The suspense is killing me. . . YES! Even me, because now, I'm not following my notes, I'm following my SasuNaru instinct.

Well, my next update will be NEW BEGINNING. . Stay tune. . For more surprises in each of my stories. Please review if you liked my chapter.

Bye.

Fer3333.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_He stood up and said; "He'll be thrill to know that his precious-blonde is carrying his child, and, only heir of the Legendary Uchiha Clan." he spoke proudly. A vision of that baby coming into his mind, where of the parents weren't participants, only him, been the main character and of course, the future of the Uchiha Clan, his Uchiha heir by his side._

_And with that said, he stared at the sky, __pondering what path Sasuke would take_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

**vampires2rocks**

_Chapter Five— Naruto's BIG Change Part 1 _

**-Two Days After the Accident-**

Boxes, trash bags, cups of ramen and many more items were scattered around the living room. Uzumaki Naruto, wearing only a pair of shorts, doing something that is rarely, _once_ a year, seen . . . cleaning his small, comfortable apartment; ready to move to his new house.

"Tch, dammit, I can't even use shadow clones." looking around, he spotted his old clothes which he'll donate to charity.

'_I don't think I'll use these,' _he smiled, as he softly touched his stomach.

Out of nowhere, he started to feel dizzy, and in less than seconds, he found himself holding on to the toilet, as he puked last night's meal.

'_What the hell? I feel bad, this-this is my first time getting sick . . . is this how normal people feel, w-when their sick-k?' _ He thought, a bitter taste left in his mouth.

Walking slowly to the kitchen, he took a glass from the cabinet and drank water; feeling much better.

At that moment, someone knocked at the door. Naruto, feeling lightheaded, he walked over the door and carelessly opened the door.

"NARUTO! Neji yelled, furious that Naruto just opened the door, forgetting that he was in danger, _and_, that any minute someone could just come in and hurt him, but his pre-speech was left unsaid, after seen his paled face and quivering state.

"What's wrong Naruto?" quickly, he carried Naruto and lay him in his bed, watching for any signs of poison or anything that could cause the state he was currently in.

"Oh shit. . . I think I should call Sakura, yeah, I should call her." Ready to make a clone, but a hand stopped him just in time.

"I'm okay Neji . . . it's just the stupid mornings sickness – in other words, what do mothers' call it . . . mood swings, right? I'll be okay, don't worry." feeling much better, he tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, worry and feeling useless, knowing that he can't help Naruto at all.

He signed, "Okay, just lay down until it goes away. I'm going to be with you until you feel better, okay." Neji smiled, tenderly at him, causing a pink tint on Naruto's cheeks.

Neji just stared at him, but at last he couldn't help it- and he laughed, which cause Naruto to smile, seen how, happy Neji looked.

'_I think . . . this was a great decision. . . Neji . . .' _He thought as he joined Neji, laughing together. Neither of them felt the dark presence outside Naruto's window, smirking darkly.

-SasuNaru-

The next day, Naruto and Neji moved into their new house. Neji, been a gentleman, he helped Naruto moved all his stuff; never letting Naruto carried anything heavier than a table.

After hours, packing and moving, both were finished; the only thing left to do was organizing and decorating the house.

Both slept late that night, due to the playful chats and jokes between them; ignoring the time, which led them til sunrise.

Even when they didn't admitted to each other, both slept peaceful that day, unlike any other day; both felt happy, and dare to say, both felt that god was giving them a second chance, to live _and_, **love**.

-SasuNaru-

**-Three Months-**

"DAMMIT. . . FUCKIN, SHITTY MORNING SICKNESS, FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled, as he flushed down the toilet, for the **tenth** time this day.

Coming out of the bathroom, paler than before, he signed, "Damn, just because you're inside me, doesn't mean I can't hurt you, you know; I'll avoid any food you want, eh." he said playfully, smiling to himself, _now_ sensing a small chakra inside him.

"Okay . . . man, now I have to change, again." going to his closet he took a pair of shorts and a shirt.

Everything was going great, until said clothes didn't fit. Glaring, he tried to put them _again_, only to have a button popping out _and_ the cruel reality hit him hard.

He had, _gained,_ weight.

"OOHMYFUCKINGOD" eyes widened, eyes becoming watery as he stared down at the evil button on the floor.

"I-I'm f-fat . . ." he whispered softly, ashamed to admit that yes, he had eaten more than usual, but it's not his fault, his baby craved for the food, _so_, he just obeyed his baby's crazy cravings and ate. No questions ask.

"Oh-h well, it's for the baby . . . remember that, it's for the baby." he kept repeating himself like mantra.

"Naruto, I'm home!" Neji came, carrying two bags of groceries in each hand.

"Here, I bought all the things you asked me." he smiled, watching Naruto jumped, rushing to him, drooling, and with a happy expression now that his favorite –for now- food had arrived.

His weight problem, forgotten . . . weird mood swings.

"OOHMYGOD-NEJI! THANK YOU!" he pounced Neji, surprising the brunet who caught him safely, and without falling in the process.

"Your welcome, Naru." He smiled, eyes never leaving Naruto, watching how adorable he looked.

Naruto immediately started to take out all the things inside the bag.

"Alright, now, which one you want to eat first?" he asked, staring at the _fruits _and _vegetables _on the table.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Naru, I bought them for you to eat . . . not for me."

Naruto laughed, "No silly, I'm asking Uzumaki-chan. I have noticed that every time I eat something that I think I want; it always ends up in the toilet, but, when I asked Uzumaki-chan. . . . it stays inside me, not in the toilet." he laughed, he knew his reason was stupid but it was the truth.

It's been three days that he started to talk to Uzumaki-Chan. At first, he thought he was going insane, talking to someone who will never answer back or even acknowledge you, yeah, pretty weird.

But, like he had told Neji, it was a crazy night when everything he had ate only lasted minutes on his empty stomach and then, to the toilet, puking everything. So, tired and hungry, he pulled out his last remaining things, which were an apple and tomatoe. Begging, praying that this time, Uzumaki won't turn down his last meal of the day . . . he spoke, **loud** and _clear_.

"Please Uzumaki-chan, please, let me have a peaceful night . . . no morning calls, dizziness and let me have this _nutritious_ apple and tomatoe, PLEASE!"

And to his surprise, that day, he slept like an angel.

So, from that moment, he'd asked Uzumaki, even if it sounds crazy.

"Uzumaki? You're naming your baby, Uzumaki? Did Kyuubi tell you the gender?" Neji asked, happily to know that it may be a boy, but praying that Uzumaki was _just_ a nickname for the baby.

'_Poor boy, Uzumaki as his name. . .'_

In these two whole months, living together, eating together; both have shared intimate secrets, weakness and other things.

Like; Kyuubi No Kitsune, getting weaker each day that passes, and, that both talked, but mostly during Naruto's slumber.

"No Neji. It's just a nickname. No, I don't know the gender yet, Kyuubi won't tell me . . . stupid fox." he frowned, he had already asked Kyuubi the gender but the stupid fox just laughed, and kept quiet, ignoring him every time he asked the same question.

"So, why Uzumaki?" Neji asked, curious to know.

After said question was asked, the energetic blond who was jumping up-and-down, calmed down, head down and an evil chakra surrounded him.

His cheery voice gone, "Because _Uzumaki_ will _be_ his last name. I don't want _the _Uchiha to be in his life, _so_, I'm started to called him Uzumaki, so when he gets older, the _only_ last name he'll know it's mine." his voice cold, almost sounding just like, Kyuubi.

"I understand. But he needs to know who's his father, well, basically the truth." Neji knew this was none of his business, but he knew that he was the only one that could tell Naruto . . . without getting a punch and live to tell.

"Tch, Neji, I KNOW! EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES, I FEEL LIKE . . . HE'S WATCHING ME, WAITING FOR THE MOMENT THAT I DELIVER SO THAT HE CAN TAKE IT A-A-ND MAKE ME SUFFER AGAIN. AND YES, I KNOW, I KNOW THAT UZUMAKI NEEDS TO KNOW THE WHOLE TRUTH ABOUT HIS BLOODY FATHER, TRUST ME, HE WILL KNOW THE WHOLE TRUTH . . . I WON'T HIDE HIM ANYTHING." he let out a dark laughed, as he stared at Neji, his chakra level rise dangerously.

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN!" Neji yelled, shaking Naruto, hoping for the blond to calm down.

"This is affecting the baby, you know that." Naruto's eyes widened, after Neji hearing Neji's words, he blinked, and suppressed Kyuubi's chakra.

Catching his breath, he sat down on the floor, ignoring the chair next to him, "Thanks Neji. I don't know what came over me, in a measly minute, _he _came to my mind and I started to see horrible things, causing me to loose control over me, almost affecting Uzumaki-Chan. Thanks for helping me." He smiled softly at him.

"C'mon, I'll take you to bed for you to rest." Neji said, carrying him bridal style, making him blushed.

"But I'm not tired! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined childishly, earning a laugh from Neji.

"Okay, I'll bring you your food to your bed, ne?"

Naruto smiled, "Oh Neji . . . thank you so much I don't know what I would do without you!"

Naruto didn't plan it, it was the heat of the moment, that caused him to do something that he'll never thought he'd do- just as Neji was leaving, he pulled down said man, and gave him a kiss. A peck on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing what he just did, blushing madly, he pushed Neji who was just as surprise as Naruto.

Neji wasn't expecting anything like this, hell, he stopped thinking of the possibilities of them been together but, after this, _hell_, he doesn't think he'll even get the exotic taste of those pink lips out of his mouth that easily.

Ready to get more from the blond, said blond decided to pull back and pushed him, making him fall on his ass, since he was to caught up with the kiss to act fast.

Naruto, stared at the shock brunet, decided to ignore the little scene he caused.

"Thanks Neji . . . You're right, I'm really tired. I going to take a nap and then eat. . okay." he got under the covers, hiding his face, ignoring Neji – who was having an internal break down- hoping for him to leave this behind and forgotten.

Sadly, that was the last thing Neji had in mind.

To forget of what he had desire for so long . . . just like nothing ever happened.

Never. Hell no.

He swears that in no time, he'll be getting some more, and _this_ time, they won't be mistakes.

Neji smirked.

Yes, he'll wait, patiently, _his_ **love** was so strong and with this kiss, hell, it grew ten times more, as he now can proudly say that his new addiction is, _Uzumaki Naruto_.

He stood up, smirking, and left the room.

No questions asked, not a word – leaving a worry blond under the covers, uneasy- with so many questions in his mind and so many feelings awaken.

**-One Day Later-**

It was a beautiful day at Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto laid in his warm bed, peaceful, no trips to bathroom or waking up in the middle of the night.

As the sun hit his face; minutes later, sapphire eyes opened, staring out of his window; the beautiful day, the previous night forgotten . . .

He stood up, stretching his body, rubbing his eyes lazily. He walked up to the window, and opened, breathing the fresh air, as he listened the noise, indicating that people were already active, ready for today's activities.

He smiled, his right hand came down, caressing, softly where his baby was growing each minute, hour that pass.

Ready to start the day, he took a step but stopped when Kyuubi spoke to him, in a serious, deadly voice.

_**"Kid, its time."**_he said.

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "For what?" he asked, wondering what Kyuubi meant, since he sounded serious, unlike him.

_**"It's time for me to develop your feminine organs for the baby."**_he said it like it was the easiest thing on earth, or a common thing that any human goes through.

Naruto's heart beat increase, after hearing that news.

"I-it's time? That soon?" He stuttered.

_**"Yes. You're not going to have a regular pregnancy, Naruto. You're carrying a baby, a boy, who has the strongest Bijuu me, Kyuubi No Kitsune. You're special, unique, and for that, this pregnancy will be different and extremely dangerous for you. But I know that you'll make it, alive with **_your_** baby."**_

Even when Kyuubi's voice, was darker then the usual tone he use, Naruto felt much better hearing those words from him, since he was the 'doctor' who will help him with this internal surgery.

"So, what do you want me to do?" his fear, made him stuttered, but it was normal in his condition.

_**"Well, first, I want you to change and head over the hospital and tell Tsunade to give you the strong anesthetic to ease the intense pain that you'll have. Second; I want you to get the small drug that I taught you to make, remember? And after, whatever anesthetic she gives you, then, you'll drink that and wait for me to do the rest."**_

"To many drugs! Isn't that bad for my baby?"

_**"Yes, but you'll have me to protect the baby and cure him inside you. Anyways, trust me, you'll need it. Because it will hurt like hell!"**_

"O-okay. . ." fear clearly shown in his eyes.

_**"I suggest you make the drug and then go to Tsunade."**_

"Okay."

Naruto without wasting time, he changed, ate breakfast and headed to his kitchen to prepare his medicine.

After twenty minutes, he was ready to go to see Tsunade.

Closing his door, he left the house. Neji was asleep, he didn't want to wake him up, and so he left, leaving a note behind.

Smiling at the lovely nurses, he headed to Tsunade's office at the General Hospital of Konoha.

Without a notice or knocking, he entered the room, with a serious face.

"NARUTO WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he didn't flinched or grinned after been yelled, which caused Tsunade to stopped and observed his _son_, only to find out that Naruto was paler and had gain weight in just a couple of days.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern, and by the looks of it, it wasn't anything good either.

"C'mon sit down and tell me," Naruto nodded and obeyed.

Silence . . .

"I need you to give me the strongest drug you have. It's time for me to develop my organs that Kyuubi will provide for me, and because of that intense pain that I'll have, Kyuubi told me to ask you to inject me the drug, so I won't feel the pain, well, less than I would normally feel without the drug."

It took minutes for Tsunade to comprehend every detail Naruto had said.

"Naruto – it can't be . . . you-you only have- just three months, you can be serious?"

"Bachan-n- my pregnancy is not ordinary. Instead of a normal three month's stage, I'm 5 months, instead of 3. So, in other words, my baby is growing faster than a normal baby, thanks for the Kyuubi. Therefore, I need my organs, when the day comes, so I can deliver without a trouble and live." Naruto said, sapphire eyes staring at honey eyes.

Tsunade stared at Naruto up-and-down; staring at Naruto's belly, still couldn't believe that he was . . . 5 months.

"Okay. Let me know when-" Naruto cut her off,

"Today, now."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yelled, standing up, going to Naruto's side and with no permission, green chakra covered her hands, as she checked Naruto.

Quivering, in shock, she nodded.

"Unbelievable . . . I–I . . ."

"I know, right." Naruto laughed, seeing Tsunade's face, speechless.

"Alright, I'm ready when you're." Naruto walked to the window, and waited for Tsunade.

"Alright, let me get everything set and I'll let you know when everything is set."

Tsunade left the room, screaming through out the hallways, ordering people.

Naruto just stood there, a small smile on his face, watching the beautiful sky.

'_Damn, it might be my last day. . . I don't know if my body can take all that pain ...'_

'_**Shut up kit, you'll make it. If I knew that you couldn't handle the pain, I would've killed you since the very beginning. I don't want to go through hell, knowing you might die in the process.'**_

The hash words didn't upset Naruto at all, it only made him stronger and glad to have the fox by his side, especially now.

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

**Authors Note:**

OH MY GOD! Thanks for the support and wonderful reviews you guys left me on the previous chapter! Arigato-gazaimasu!

Well, as you can see this chapter was a little deep, why? Naruto's big transformation is about to start. . . and if you noticed, well, I only did one mood swing- nausea, but I wanted to take it slow and write a real M-PREG with facts that I had searched or asked. I was going to have both parts but it was to long. . . and, I wanted to see if you guys like the first part. . . haha, if not, I have to change it a little bit. XD

**Important: **

**Please vote on my channel for your favorite fic. . . yes, I had said this, many times before, but this time is for real . . . as you can see, or read, I don't have the time I used to have . . . you know, school, work and real life . . . so I want you guys to vote and let me know which one to update . . . as for now, I'm only updating the ones that already have a least one vote. . . "MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY" and "A NEW BIGINNING" both are tied. . . Vote for you favorite . . . but in end, the fic with most votes (at least 15) will win.**

Once again, thanks for waiting for me, and for reviewing my fics . . . let me know if you liked this chap . . . is my first m-preg chapter from all my fics. . . so, in other words, if I did this chap good. . . then I won't have any troubles making the other chaps for my others fics. . . lol

Yours truly,

Fer3333.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_'__Damn, it might be my last day. . . I don't know if my body can take all that pain ...'_

_'__Shut up kit, you'll make it. If I knew that you couldn't handle the pain, I would've killed you since the very beginning. I don't want to go through hell, knowing you might die in the process.'_

_The hash words didn't upset Naruto at all, it only made him stronger and glad to have the fox by his side, especially now._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, and voted on my poll.**

_Chapter Six— Naruto's BIG Change Part 2_

**-One Hour Later-**

"Naruto, I'm ready." said blond gulped, but nodded, he walked to the surgery room where he'll let Kyuubi take his body, in order to form his organs.

Dark, and cold, Naruto shivered; a dark feeling came over, but he ignored it, and focused on his goal; his baby.

"So," Tsunade spoke, but stop in mid-sentence, thinking twice on how to ask the question she's been dying to ask.

"Tsunade just ask me!" Naruto laughed. Naruto lay in the cold table in front of Tsunade.

It was the first time seeing Tsunade like this, in other words, stuttering.

"What organs, Kyuubi is planning to make for you?"

Silence.

"Uterus and ovaries. I thought that, he was going to make me a vagina or, _damn_ something crazy, but, he said . . ." he gulped, he looked to his side and continued, "he said that . . . you'll to perform me a Caesarean section, since I'm a boy, boys can't actually have a vagina, you know, even Kyuubi can't do such a miracles." he laughed, a vision of him with a vagina, suddenly came into his mind.

"Naruto, this is not funny at all. I don't even know how I'll perform a Caesarean section . . . you're a boy, for fucks sake!" she yelled, in frustration.

'_**Tell her about my plan.'**_ Kyuubi cut in.

Naruto shrugged, "Kyuubi's wants me used Oiroke no Jutsu (2); transforming into a girl, which will provide the vagina, instead of Kyuubi messing up with my body more than its necessary. This process will be easier since, my body will be like a girls, and with Kyuubi's help, my insides as well." He looked at Tsunade, "Don't worry Tsunade, everything will be okay. Kyuubi is betting his life, so, yeah . . . everything will be okay. In the end, you'll have your first grandson, in your arms. . ." he gave her a smile, like no other, scaring her for a moment, but she ignored that feeling and smiled back.

"Okay. I trust both of you."

He smiled.

"Alright, in a minute, I'll inject the anesthetic and, we'll do our best to help you out, in case you need us."

He nodded.

He gulped, "Okay, I'm ready." he looked at everyone inside the room.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune and more highly train med-Nins. A single tear fell in the table, as Naruto stared at them, at their worry faces, making him feel nervous, insecure about Kyuubi's promise.

He closed his eyes, erasing those faces from his memory; thinking positive, and thinking about his child.

-SasuNaru-

Neji woke up by the sound of a baby crying. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he looked outside the window.

'_Damn, it's late.'_

He stood up, stretching his body, feeling his muscles stretched. It was minutes, that he realized that something was missing,

'_Naruto, where is he?' _

Immediately, he went to the kitchen, yelling, calling out for Naruto, begging to god that Naruto will respond.

Unfortunately, he never got an answer.

It was after minutes; he sat down, and stared anywhere.

A paper caught his attention.

It was a note; from Naruto, for him.

Neji, by the time you read this, I'll be in the hospital.

Yes, its time for Kyuubi to his part.

Please, don't worry, I'll be okay.

Love, Naruto.

Ps. if you hear me screaming, please don't kill anyone . . .

Is not anyone fault, its normal. .

Just, just calm down and don't do anything stupid.

Love, Naruto.

He dropped the note, wasting no time; he rushed to the hospital as fast as he could.

'_Damn, stupid, fuck. . . I should've known this will happen, SHIT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WILL HAPPEN, HE-HE USUALLY WAKES ME UP FOR BREAKFAST . . .'_

He arrived to the hospital, making a big entrance – bumping into everyone who was in his way- and activated his Byakugan.

'_There,'_

He started to walk, or run, to the secluded area where Naruto was, indeed, screaming; surprisingly, he found Kakashi and Gai-Sensei, guarding the doors.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY AROUND WITH YOU GUYS . . . MOVE!"

"Neji, please calm down, Tsunade will let you, but, she wants you to be prepare for anything." both moved, allowing him to go through.

He entered, starting at the girls as thy move around, crying. He was about to ask, but, tsunade's words paralyzed him, his body went cold.

"NARUTO! DON'T LEAVE US, NARUTOO!"

-SasuNaru-

"Alright, Naruto, I'm injecting the anesthetic it will take seconds, so . . . let us know if you need more, okay." Tsunade threw the needle in the trash, walking where everybody was waiting, patiently.

'_Oh-h god, my body feels heavy, I-I can't move my arm. .'_

'_**Alright, kit, I'm going to start the process, let them know.'**_

"he-hes . . . s-starting . . . Kyuu," he didn't finished, feeling his mouth numb.

"Alright, girls, you know what to do . . ."

Everyone nodded, ready for the worst-case scenario

"Count, Sakura!"

"HAI. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"AA-HH!" Naruto yelled, in pain as the Kyuubi started with the first organ.

"AHH-HH . . . SHIT!" tears, of pain ran down Naruto's cheeks, as he continued to yell. He tossed his body, wanting to get rid off this awful pain he was going through.

'_**Alright . . . one more, kit, hold on . . . you can do it!' **_ Kyuubi's voice never sounded so, smooth, like it did now.

Pain, it was all Naruto felt after Kyuubi started. This kind of pain was worst then having Sasuke, thrusting his Chidori ten times or even more.

His sight become cloudily. His head was hurting, everything hurt; his insides burn, it burn like, someone was burning him alive.

'_I-I can't take it . . . kyuu, I-I can't take it no more . . .'_

'_**Kit! Don't die on me okay. . . I'm almost done . . . DON'T DIE!' **_ The beast inside him roared, unable to help him, due this shitty process that he needed to complete.

Right there, after Kyuubi had yelled, Naruto, saw a bright light, warm and peaceful.

'_**NARUTO! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU STUPID HUMAN!' **_the helpless fox yelled, he felt his kit leaving, slowly, to the other side, getting closer to the light.

Outside, Tsunade and the others were rushing to aid Naruto.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, HIS HEART RATE HAS INCREASED!"

"ALRIGHT, MOVE!" controlling his chakra, Tsunade started to push her chakra, inside Naruto's body.

'_So warm and peaceful . . . I feel good, each step I take . . . what's this feeling? I, I haven't felt this way in years' _Naruto smiled, a delicate, warm feeling wrapped him, luring him to the light.

"NARUTO! DON'T LEAVE US, NARUTOO!" Tsunade yelled, crying her heart out as she felt the last beats of her precious son's heart.

'_**BRAT! DON'T PLAY GAMES! WAKE UP AND- NARUTOO!'**_

-SasuNaru-

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled, rushing to Naruto's side.

"WAKE UP. . . DON'T LEAVE ME. . COME BACK, TO ME FOR YOUR BABY. . DAMMIT FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU!" he cried, feeling Naruto's cold hand, feeling no pulse in Naruto lifeless body.

Naruto had only one step to take, in order to cross that paradise that promised him happiness and serenity.

But, in a mere second, he heard it- Neji's voice, and he stopped.

He turned around, staring at the dark, cold place he came from, where Neji's voice was coming from, calling him, to come back, so desperately.

"Neji," he whispered.

It was then, that he also heard, the other's voices, calling his name, telling him not to leave.

He closed his eyes, unable to look the peaceful place, because he knew that he'll cross it without a thought.

Deciding that it was best for him to go, he turned around, his mind made up.

But, the last thing wanted, the last voice he wanted to hear . . . Sasuke's velvety voice.

'_Naruto, such a loser . . . giving up, so easily. It's best for our child to die now; with you . . . I don't want my son to have such a weak mother like you. Die, die; we'll be fine without you.' _Sasuke's dark laughter echoed Naruto's mind.

A horribly cry, made Naruto turned, it was the same baby he heard earlier, coming from the dark place, the same place where Sasuke disappeared, where the new feeling, he had experience, never existed.

'_My baby, I forgot about my baby . . . oh god, MY BABY!' _

He turned, and ran after Sasuke; he ran to the dark place where he knew, all his problems were, waiting for him . . . but, where he knew his new goal, his new beginning was waiting for him. His light.

His baby.

"TSUNADE-SAMA WE GOT A HEART-BEAT. . . OH-MY, Na-naruto-kun is alive." Shizune cried, covering her eyes with her hand.

Naruto coughed, regaining his senses.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade cried out his name, as she hugged him, almost killing him due her brutal strength.

Neji smiled, he'll have his time.

'_**Brat, I'm glad to have you back . . . you scare me for a moment.' **_

'_Kyuu, what's happening?'_

'_**Kit, don't worry. Everything went well, you'll heal in no time and you'll have your baby.' **_

"Oh-Naruto you scared us . . . thank-god you're okay." Sakura murmured, in his chest, hugging him like no tomorrow.

He smiled at them, "Kyuubi says that everything is okay. I have to heal and rest, but everything is okay. I'll have my baby in arms in no time."

-SasuNaru-

After hours of severe pain, Naruto was now, currently asleep; resting, his arching body, healing both internal and external of his sore body.

Neji, who stood by his side, just sighed, glad that now, he was in a stable condition.

_'I almost lost you, forever. . . I can't let that happen, not before I confess to you, and get the answer I want to hear from you, Naruto.'_

-SasuNaru-

It's been a week; a long week for Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto, who just woke up from his long sleep, smiled at him, feeling much better.

Neji stayed by his side, night and day, eating only when his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, would force him to eat, but other than that, he was with Naruto 24/7.

"Alright, Naruto, since you went through a dangerous surgery, I checked you during your sleep, to check if everything was in perfect condition. Plus, if my calculations are correct; you need an ultrasound, since your baby is ahead from any ordinary baby."

"Okay," he smiled.

He felt better than he ever thought he would. His right hand slowly reached his growing belly, rubbing, feeling the small human being inside him.

_'My baby,'_

"Alright, ready?" Tsunade asked. She smiled, and she began the ultrasound.

She's been dying to know what gender her future grandson/daughter will be, since the very beginning, but chose to wait.

It was time, to find out the gender of the strongest shinobi, ever existed.

-SasuNaru-

Two sets of eyes watched closely as Tsunade applied a gel on Naruto's belly, then using an ultrasound machine, slowly, she started to feel, staring at the monitor with a smile on her face.

They watched in fascination, waiting for her to announce the gender, of the heir of strongest clans ever existed.

At last, both of them watched as Naruto smiled, tears running down his cheeks, as he cried out the gender for all to hear; for them to hear, the gender of the heir that will be the key to everything, the key of Konoha's destruction.

Anxiously, both waited,

"It's a **boy**!" Naruto's cheery voice could be heard miles away.

Black turned crimson.

"Is a boy, _my_heir is a boy. Let's go Zetsu; we need to let the father, of our precious Uchiha, know that he'll have a son." he smirked evilly.

Zetsu laughed, watching Madara walker faster than usual, to their new destination; Sasuke's hideout.

"It seems that your plan is going perfectly, just like you planned it, or predicted."

"Yes, so far, everything is going just the way I predicted, now, time to do part two."

"Let's go."

Both of them vanished into the air, leaving behind leaves, dancing in the air.

-SasuNaru-

"Congratulations Naruto!"

Everyone, who knew the blonde sunshine were inside his room, to congratulate him for his baby, the future _Uzumaki_heir.

Gifts, flowers and baby gifts were things Naruto received from all his friends.

"Ohmygod, we definitely have to go shopping Naruto. You need clothes and _god_, the baby needs lots of clothes." Sakura said, the kunoichis agreeing on everything the pink-haired said.

"Yes! I, his aunty, can't let him wear something, like; orange- is hideous-old fashion, well in my opinion." Sakura said, laughing as she looked around and said, "Besides, you need our help and we will help you with everything"

All of them shared a dreamy look; their eyes sparkled with the mere thought of how the baby will look.

It was a hard topic to talk about, since all of them knew that Naruto will kill, if anyone mentioned Sasuke and the baby in the same sentence. It was obvious that he knew, hell, of all them, that baby Uzumaki-chan will _definitely_ look like his Father.

They couldn't deny that both, Naruto's and Sasuke's gorgeous genes, will sure make a drop dead gorgeous man.

All the girls sighed, dreamily, picturing him with Naruto's eyes, Sasuke's creamy skin and-

"Can you guys stop raping my son with your evil, perverted minds." Naruto's playful voice woke them from their dreamy state.

Everyone laughed.

The girls pouted, unable to finish their imaginary picture of their future nephew.

"Well, I think _we_should all go, Naruto needs to rest." Neji said, his voice sounded normal, but those who knew him, they knew that he was serious, and he won't accept no for an answer.

"C'mon let's go. I need my nephew to grow strong and healthy, unlike his _mommy_." Sakura giggled, the word mommy now sounded strange, especially now, that she just called Naruto, mommy.

"Very funny Sakura-chan." he stuck his tongue out, childishly at her.

Everyone did their good-bye's, leaving Neji and Naruto alone.

"Neji, I-I -"

"You don't have to thank me, Naruto, I did it because I wanted to." he smiled softly.

"Neji, I was talking about our relationship, but yes, I do have to thank you for everything you did for me." he grabbed Neji's hand.

"u-h, I don't know -" he stuttered like an idiot. Caught by surprise and completely not ready for this topic.

"I been thinking, a lot, during these past weeks, and I wanted to give it a try. It won't hurt if we try, right?" he smiled and moved closer to a shocked brunet, who was obviously in cloud nine.

To busy in his own thoughts that he didn't see Naruto closed the space between them.

His heart beat increased, feeling those soft lips upon his; his ultimate dream.

He kissed back, deepened the kiss, savoring the moment.

Naruto pulled back, blushing cutely at him, "So,"

"Yes, Naruto, you're _my_boyfriend from now on." Neji smiled and pushed Naruto down, climbing on top of him and kissed him.

Naruto squeaked, surprise by Neji's action but as soon as his lips touch Neji's; he melted, in Neji's arms, and with his sinful lips.

"Neji, y-mmhn- hurting-mmhn-mee."

"You'll be okay, Naru."

"NEJI!"

"Naruto . . ."

-SasuNaru-

"Come out, its enough." Sasuke said, harshly, his back facing the two individuals that came out of the shadows.

Madara smirked, _'Damn brat, it took you long to noticed.'_he thought, disappointed.

After leaving Konoha, both members headed to Sasuke's hideout he was currently, or so they thought, residing; only to find that it was empty.

It was easy for Madara to find Sasuke again, he just followed his chakra.

At last, he found them, outside a small village in Kirigakure (3), walking calmly.

So, it was a bit disappointed to know that until now, he finally noticed their presence.

_'Fuck, if he knew that we were behind them, he'd have noticed earlier, god, it's been an hour.'_ Madara thought, now in front of Sasuke.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke spat, clearly pissed to be interrupted and force to stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will like to talk to you in private." Madara said, his velvety voice made Sasuke frowned, surprise that someone would actually stopped him just to have a chat with him.

"I don't have time to chat." and with that simple answer, he turned around and signal the others to follow him, ignoring Madara completely.

Madara laughed.

Sasuke stopped. No one, I mean no one had ever made fun of Uchiha Sasuke, and live to tell. He turned around, starting at the crazy man who continued to laughed insanely.

"Sorry _Sasuke_ but, this is something _very _important and, you just have to listen to me."

"Who you do think you're? What makes you think I'd listen to you in the first place?" Sasuke's chakra leaked from his body, making the air heavier; harder to breathe.

Sasuke's Sharingan came to live, staring at Madara coldly.

"Well, since I don't feel like hearing you talk shit . . . might as well tell you the truth or who am I, and what I'm doing here with you."

He walked closer to Sasuke, who didn't back down and kept his posture straight.

"I'm Uchiha Madara, one of the elders, the one who founded Konohagakure, alongside the Senju clan, _and_, leader of the Uchiha clan." He paused, smirking at the shocking faces from Sasuke's team and himself.

"My reason to come all this way . . . is because, I recently found out that one of my sons' had acted naughty, and now, the product of that single night will be born in less than 7 months."

Sasuke shook his head, "So what the hell are you coming to me? Go and find your _son_ and tell him to kill that brat!" Sasuke said, taking some steps back.

He couldn't believe that the legendary Uchiha Madara was here, in front of him, it couldn't be, years, centuries had passed and, he's still alive?

"How do I know you're Uchiha Madara that you say you're? Prove it?"

Madara smirked. He took his mask, only to Sasuke to see, and said "I have my very own Sharingan."

"It can't be. . . Madara,"

"Well, stop acting like you seeing a ghost, dammit! I thought Itachi told you, or warn you about me at least?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe the shit he told me"

"Sasuke- tch, anyways that's not the point. My mission here is to let you know that you'll be a father in less than 6 months."

"Say what?" Sasuke, amazingly, didn't stutter, after such big news.

Even his team, were shocked, and, someone _almost_ killed the person next to her.

'_Pregnant? A whore is pregnant with Sasuke's baby? WHAT THE FUCK?' _Karin thought, her fists turning white, starting at the floor, wanting to go and find the bitch that slept with _her _Sasuke and got herself pregnant.

'_Damn, the boss got a girl pregnant . . . way to go . . . he actually functions as an alpha male' _Suigetsu laughed, quietly, as he continued to listen to the weirdo in front of him.

Sasuke, was 100 percent sure that he, never, NEVER had slept with any female; and have her pregnant. Hell, he didn't even have to think twice; he hated girls, they were annoying, a bunch of whores just wanting to get a taste of his cock and forced him to sleep with him, and then, have his prestigious name with them.

That's what all they were after.

So, there was no way in HELL THAT, that, child belongs to, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well, sorry to say that you got the wrong Uchiha. I loath girls, and I'd never dare to touch one. Plus, I just killed the last member of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi. What makes you think, I'd want more Uchihas, breathing the same air as me, in this filthy world full of useless people." he asked, and smirked.

Madara could only bit his tongue, wanting to shut the boy completely with a punch or something, but he calm down.

'_This will be more painful than any punch, kick I can give you.'_

"Well, unfortunately, I did my research and, this child will be born proximally in 6 months. The mother of _my_ heir got pregnant after Itachi died, two months later." He stopped in mid-sentence. Madara loves games, he simply love messing with people minds, so, that is why he let Sasuke finished what he just explained.

"Woah-woah . . . wait a minute . . . No! Fuck! That baby is not mine! And how the hell are you so fuckin positive that _she's _having my child?" he asked.

This was ridiculously insane. Sasuke was having an internal battle-between, killing Madara for saying such stupid, bogus things about him, or, continued to listen to him, while plotting a wicked plan to kill, said man.

"Okay, whatever, just tell me the name of the bitch, so I can kill It." he said in a bored tone, unaffected by the cruelty in his words.

'_Like hell you're touching him,'_

"What if I told you that the person who'll have your baby, is someone close to you; someone who, you loved creating this wonderful baby?"

"Madara, there's no way in hell, that I, Uchiha Sasuke, would have actually enjoyed having sex with a random bitch!"

"Who said that it was a female?" this time, it was Madara to smirk.

"Wait, so- you got the wrong man-fuck now, can leave me alone!" Now completely pissed, this man kept playing games; games that Sasuke clearly didn't need to or have to play.

Madara saw the irritated look on Sasuke, and sadly, he need it to stop.

Time to kill.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sounds familiar to you?" He smirked in victory.

"_N-Naruto_," he stuttered unlike the great Sasuke- the one who killed his nemesis and his brother without a sweat- who'd never do such a thing.

Madara laughed evilly, walking towards Sasuke, and leant down to Sasuke's ear and whispered,

"**Uzumaki** _Naruto_, is pregnant with _my_ grandson (4), a _**boy**_; your son, _**an Uchiha!" **_

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

Fact 1- Who said that this story will be NejixNaru? HAHAHA NOO! Is going to be a twist in the future chapters that will make Sasuke and Naruto . . . be together in the end . . . after all, THIS IS A SASUNARU FIC. . . lol

Fact 2: Oiroke no Jutsu: used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman.

Fact 3: Kirigakure: Village Hidden in the Mist.

Fact 4: Hey he's old enough to be considered a grandpa, and he's the last remaining Uchiha with more than two digits, so yeah, in this story, he's Uzumaki-chan grandson! XD

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Well, CHAPTER 6 is done . . . hopefully you guys like it. IF not, let me know.

Next chapter will be Sasuke's reaction to this, crazy news. And, probably Sasuke might visit our Kitsune . . . just to see, if everything Madara said was true.

Well, please review, and thanks for all fave, alert and reviews I got last chap.

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

Sincerely

Fer3333.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

"_N-Naruto," he stuttered unlike the great Sasuke- the one who killed his nemesis and his brother without a sweat- who'd never do such a thing._

_Madara laughed evilly, walking towards Sasuke, and leant down to Sasuke's ear and whispered, _

"_**Uzumaki**__ Naruto, is pregnant with my grandson, a __**boy**__; your son, __**an Uchiha!" **_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, and voted on my poll.**

_Chapter Seven— Sasuke's Reaction_

Madara, slowly, walked away; giving Sasuke some space to understand, and think about his next move.

Sasuke, in the other hand, stayed still.

Staring at the ground, showing no signs of breathing, Sasuke just . . . remain silent.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

No. Naruto . . . pregnant? There's no way in hell Naruto could be pregnant! HE'S A MAN! MADARA- YOU-YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!

-Sasuke started to shake, slowly at first then violently; his chakra went out of control - and, without his acknowledge, he created a Chidori-

Damn, and this fucker thinks he can play games with me, well, NOBODY PLAYS WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!

-Rapidly, he charged at Madara. Madara, smirked, Sasuke's actions were so predictable and useless-

SHIT! He made me stop for what? To tell me a whole shitty tale of Naruto, having _my_son? I shouldn't have listened to this fucker, now, I'm more than pissed-FUCK! I DON 'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK I'M REACTING THIS WAY!

-He yelled, blinded by his anger. He didn't know what he was doing; destroying the area- using his chakra, at full power.-

Now, I know why Itachi warned me about you, Madara. You love to plays dirty games. Fool, I was to even believed, that I, could be father-

SHIT!

No, no-GOD WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HAVING BABIES?

_'Because you really loved the idea of Naruto having your baby; helping you, restored your previous clan with your future heir, the new, stronger, Uchiha clan.'_

-His conscience spoke, whispering into his mind, torturing him even more. He stopped for a moment-

No! I don't want kids, not even if they somehow, turn out to be the strongest shinobi ever existed in this fuckin world.

I will kill them! I, will kill NARUTO with my bare hands and torn that baby apart, destroying every part of that baby, vanishing him from this world; from _my_world!

-He laughed insanely. By now, he had already destroyed half of the street, houses and stores that were near; gone, only the pieces left as memories. Karin, was crying, clueless and scared of the new Sasuke. Jugo and Suigetsu quiet, watching Sasuke, zombie-like, increasing his power-

Wait, what if- what if he's only playing games? What if, Naruto is not pregnant at all? Well, I know he's not pregnant but I have seen pretty weird things, so, at this point- I don't know.

-Everyone relaxed, watching the dark chakra started to disappeared, and Sasuke now, was breathing at normal rhythm .-

First, I have to confirm everything he just told me.

And then, I can decide what to do.

Well, I know one thing for sure; that baby won't see _his _mother's beautiful eyes. As for Naruto, I don't know- I'll come back to that subject later.

Wait. . . did I just say . . .Naruto's _beautiful eyes_?

Fuck. Well, whatever, is not like _I_mean it.

As for Madara, if everything he told me, turns out to be true, mmhn, I won't kill him.

But, if he lied, then I kill him, even if it cost me my life!

Alright then, I have to see Naruto, and _see_, if he's really pregnant.

-**End of Sasuke's POV-**

Madara looked at Sasuke, seeing that he had relaxed and now, his had his eyes opened, completely normal.

'_I guessing that he already decided what to do . . .'_

"So, what are you going to do, Sasuke?" he asked, carefully asking, he didn't want Sasuke to react and run away (which he doubt it), before telling him his plans.

Sasuke, looked up, his dark eyes turning red, "I'm going to Konoha and see for myself if Naruto is really pregnant. . . like you told me." he said his voice darker than his normal one.

"And then what?"

"If, he's pregnant . . . I'm going to kill both, Naruto and _his_ brat. And, if he's _not_ pregnant . . . then, I will kill you for wasting my time!" he yelled, promising a painful death for Madara.

Madara frowned.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He thought Sasuke wanted to have a family, have a strong son that some day will help him revenge his own clan.

'_Well, help me. . . because he'll be with me. . . after I kill both parents.'_

"I thought you-"

"Save the lame excuse Madara. . . I'm not a little kid that you can fool. I know you want me to go back and get '_my son'_ , so you can steal him later, kill us both, and then have him; use him as a powerful weapon and destroyed the village _and_, hell, ruled the fuckin world using of him.

'_Fuck. . .'_

Sasuke saw Madara froze, and he smirked, "I think I guessed it correctly. But, it won't work on me. . . I told you before and now, I'm telling you again. . .I DON'T WANT ANY LIVING UCHIHAS, BESIDES ME AND YOU!

'_Is not like I could kill him, well, even if I said that I would kill him . . . I meant to hurt him . . . damn, if the first hokage couldn't kill him . . . me, kill him . . . I might be strong but . . . I'm not Itachi who knew everything about Sharingan . . . wait a minute- Itachi's eyes!'_

"Well, we could always negotiate, Madara?" he smirked.

'_What the hell? Negotiate? What is he thinking?'_

"What are you talking about?" he asked darkly.

"Well, you want _his_ brat right? If he's pregnant like you told me . . . I help you to get him, but, in exchange . . . I want you to transplant Itachi's eyes on me. You'll gain your weapon . . . and I'll get mine, both of us winning something. What do you think?"

'_And here I thought I will be the winner . . . well, of course he's an Uchiha, damn . . .'_

"What if, I said no?"

"Well, it's okay. . . I have nothing to lose."

"No. Itachi's eyes are my precious treasure, and, I worked hard to get those eyes. I can get Naruto without your help . . . compared to Itachi, you're an insignificant human being."

Madara laughed, as he watched Sasuke react with his comment.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he charged at Madara.

His kick went through Madara, like an illusion.

Unaffected and still laughing, Madara said, "I have nothing to say anymore. I wasted my time on you . . . you failed as an Uchiha, you dragging down the Uchiha name with your actions. Itachi made the wrong choice to let you live. Farewell. Sasuke, hope we never cross paths again. . . because this time . . . I won't let you talk. . . I will simply kill you."

He turned around, his back facing Sasuke, "IF YOU EVER TOUCH WHAT'S MINE . . . LET'S JUST SAY THAT YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

And with that threatening goodbye, he vanished, leaving Sasuke's team behind and Sasuke, standing there, frowning.

'_Yours? Since when? - Damn, not again!'_

"So, what are we going to do, boss?" Suigetsu asked.

Both, Suigetsu and Jugo, were already by Sasuke's side, waiting patiently for Sasuke's orders.

Karin, stood up, shaking in fear, afraid to make the wrong movement but walked slowly towards the guys.

All of them watched her, curiously.

"What's wrong Karin? Afraid, of an old man's threat?" Suigetsu said, laughing at Karin' shock face.

"Oh god- you still scared? Damn, and you call yourself Sasuke's girlfriend, SHITT . . . you're not even worth it. Please do us a favor and go away. Sasuke needs someone strong who won't even think twice before agreeing everything Sasuke says. Anyways, we're going to see Sasuke's baby . . . and we don't want you to be cause of our failure."

Jugo didn't even look at Karin, he knew it was true. Karin always had the terrible habit that when it came down to Sasuke, she'll get distracted, or follow her emotions, causing the mission to fail.

"But-but you can be serious." she stuttered as she looked at Sasuke, begging for him to intervene, telling them that he needs her but . . .

"I agreed with Suigetsu. I have let you stay in the group because you help me with Itachi . . . but now, I don't really need you. And to be honest, I only needed you because your ability but other than that, you're useless to me _now_."

Sasuke turned around, and nodded to the other two to follow him, which they did; never turning back to watched their comrade, crying, and helplessly weak.

'_Now, time to concentrate on my new mission . . . Naruto's supposedly son.' _Sasuke thought, eyes fixed on the road, still thinking on the possibilities of him been father.

'_I better stop thinking like that. . . weak and stupid.'_

Jugo bit his lip, he wanted more than just go back and get Karin. . . but, he knew that this was the best choice. Karin's powers were useless in this mission.

Suigetsu was happy, hell more than happy.

But, sadly, somewhere in his cold heart, he felt like shit.

After saying all those things about Karin, he felt- like a completely bastard, well, he is, but this time, more than ever.

No. Is not because he felt sorry for Karin. . HELL NO!

But, now, who is he going to bother?

'_Who am I kidding? I thought Sasuke was going to ignore my words and kept her by his side . . . apparently not.'_

He never meant this to happen. . . he only wanted this mission to succeed, so that's why, he warned her not to follow her emotions, since all of them were going to see, if this Naruto, was really having Sasuke's son.

You may never know, what a mad, crazy love freak could do to her rival, who took her dream; becoming the mother of her love's first born.

'_Fuckin deadly, and hard to control.'_

As he continued to walk, he kept repeating to himself, _'I'll see her soon, hmph, I know she'll come back begging for Sasuke to take her back.' _he smirked.

Nothing could be more deadly, than her love's hash words. Eyes widened, her words stuck, froze to death as she watched Sasuke walked away, leaving her, not a single word after his _goodbye._

'_Sasuke. . . wait. . . dammit TALK!'_

"SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! SASUKE!"

She watched as they disappeared, she watched as her love ignored her calls.

He left her without caring a bit.

'_Well, we're talking about Sasuke after all; a cold blooded bastard.'_

It was getting late; she needed a place to stay for the night.

She stood up, and started to walk, anywhere, no direction at first, but after standing there like a zombie–she just followed the wind.

'_Is not like someone could kill me, right? I bet that even death would run away from me.'_

-SasuNaru-

"You know, you don't have to do this," Neji said, hugging the smaller male, his lips barely touching Naruto's.

It's been three days since the surgery.

Naruto had healed faster with Kyuubi's help and the other kunoichis' help and now, he's feeling better.

"I know. But, I want to." Naruto kissed Neji softly.

Now, that both were a couple.

Naruto has decided to make it official. And so, he invited everyone he knew, inviting them to their house for a nice dinner.

Licking his lips, Neji had something else in his mind, but a knock stopped his naughty thoughts.

"Naruto! Neji! We're here!" Sakura screamed happily.

And by we, she meant everyone who loved Naruto and care for him.

After minutes, getting everyone a place to sit and a drink, now seated, Naruto spoke,

"Well, thanks for coming. This party is to celebrate that I'm still alive, here with you guys, talking but most of all, I'm having my baby." he smiled at them, ready to cry; remembering that he was _so_close to cross and never come back.

The girls sniffed, crying already, as they remember that terrible day; the day the almost lost their friend, comrade; their hero.

"But that's not all," he paused turning out, giving one breathtaking smile at the person behind him, he continued, "I'd to announce that Uzumaki Naruto is no longer single, because now, he's officially taking by Hyuuga Neji."

Hearing his name, Neji step forward, taking Naruto's hand into his own, as he turned to look at everyone who were surprised with open mouths.

Well, only some,

"Ohmygod!" all the girls squealed in delight as they watched both males blush.

"I knew it! I can't believe it!" Sakura, jumped from her seat and rush to their side, giving them her blessing and kisses.

After that, everyone did the same; giving out their blessings and some advice to follow in the future.

"Alright, thanks everybody and enjoy the rest of the night." Naruto cheerful voice was louder than before, probably because he was extremely happy.

Nothing could ruin this night.

Not even, _him._

-SasuNaru-

"Your plan didn't go exactly like you planned, right?"

Zetsu said. He watched Madara walked, pacing in circles.

"No! Sasuke plans to kill his _own _son. I tried to warn him about kill him but, I know he's going to do it anyway. Well, I bet Konoha will stop him but still, he knows that Naruto is pregnant-SHIT! I SHOULDN'TVE TOLD HIM." he yelled, furious, not happy with the outcome of this useless meeting.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Zetsu asked, amused by the little act from Madara.

'_Even at his age, he still acts like a goddamn kid,'_

"I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until Naruto delivers and then, kidnap the baby and train him myself." He smirked.

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

Fact one: Madara is NOT sasuke father. He just said that because he's the only Uchiha alive and older than Sasuke. You can say, he's like a grandpa for Sasuke, you know, since he's old. XD

Fact two: is not listed but there were comments about me making a lemon scene with NejixNaru . . . I didn't know what to do, since this was SasuNaru so, let me know what you guys think? Should I do it, or forget it?

**Author's Note:**

I know. Three days and I have updated. . . AGAIN . . . it's amazing!

But, is because of you guys, and the wonderful reviews I got from Chapter 6! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. . .REVIEW! HAHA- XD

Please review and let me know if you guys like the Chap.

**Next Chapter:**

_**Neji's and Naru relationship.**_

_**AND YES! I'm skipping months so maybe-maybe, only two more chaps more and Uzumaki-chan will be born!**_

Thanks for reviewing . . . and you see next Chapter of FOREVER MORE!

FER3333.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

"_So, what are you going to do now?" Zetsu asked, amused by the little act from Madara. _

'_Even at his age, he still acts like a goddamn kid,'_

"_I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until Naruto delivers and then, kidnap the baby and train him myself." He smirked._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

**TO MY 100****TH**** REVIEW FOR THIS STORY,**

-justareader-

_Chapter Eight— Unconditional Love_

**-7****th**** month in Naruto's pregnancy-**

It was May; the weather hot, and humid. Konoha, which had the nicest weather from all the villages, was sweating and worry due the extreme temperatures.

People were in lakes, beaches; anywhere where water was enough and so you could enjoy the weather.

Shinobi, who were off duty, were relaxing with friends and lovers.

Or simply, enjoying the cool waters.

Just like Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Neji were doing right now.

Naruto, wearing blue shorts, no shirt; proudly showing, his _now _large size belly out in the open for everyone to see.

"God, this weather is going to kill me one day!" an exhausted blond said.

Naruto lay down, on the hot sand, drinking cold-ice water, rubbing his belly, smoothly.

"Well, it was you who wanted to come, not me." Neji said, smiling at Naruto.

Neji had black shorts, his silky hair undone, and his sexy-god like abs, exposing to the hungry female population around them.

"Hmph.

It was then, that they spotted the Sakura and Sai, walking along _and talking._

"I'm sorry for been late it was Sai's-"

"It was Sakura's fault for showing me, like 5 different bikinis . . . and I ended up fuckin her right there-"

"OUCHH! GOD-WHY?" he yelled, in pain; rubbing the abuse area and glaring at his girl.

Yes. His, _girlfriend_.

"You don't have to give details you fuckin pervert!" she blushed.

"Pervert? You called me a pervert, when you're the one who comes up with more kinky tricks that any man- that I have met- could ever know."

Both Naruto and Neji laughed.

Now, Sakura's face could rival her unique color of hair.

"SAI-SHUT UP!"

-SasuNaru-

**-Naruto's POV-**

It's been almost two months since Neji and I started dating.

And to be honest, I'm the happiest man alive.

Thanks to him.

He's been there for me, beside me, holding on my hand-never letting go.

I can truly say that I'm starting to love him.

Yes, I still- l-_like_ Sasuke-yes I know; he raped me, left me and did all the other horrible things but . . . my love for him _was_ strong to the point of me pretending that nothing ever happened and letting those memories behind; and instead, I faked my hatred towards him but only god knows how deeply in love I _was_ with him.

I know that if I see him, I'd probably smile at him – instead of charging at him or cursing at him.

Why?

Because what's the point of revenge, if the feeling would fade away; leaving you with nothing, only regrets.

I might forgive him someday – haha, yes, I'd have a decent conversation with him, but that doesn't mean that I forgive him for what he did to me.

Well, time will tell and, you may never know. . . Maybe, just maybe, he comes back to Konoha to stay.

Haha- that was hilarious.

Even if Sasuke comes back, begging for a chance to be with me- which I doubt it- I do not think I'd do it- I least right away.

Is going to take months and of course, Neji would have to move somewhere else for me to actually accept Sasuke . . . because I know, he's not going to give in that easily, just like me with Neji.

I just hope that Sasuke would stay away, hope he'll find a home and never bring his sorry ass back to Konoha.

My future is with Neji and he'll be the father of my son that I, once, hope Sasuke to be.

**-End OF Naruto's POV-**

-SasuNaru-

**-Neji's POV-**

Oh-my . . . this couple weeks, months- had been amazing.

I'm the luckiest man alive- to have an opportunity to be with an amazing person, friend and lover like Naruto.

I might sound cruel and an ass, but, I have to thanked Sasuke for destroying his last chance with him, giving me a chance to prove him that Sasuke is not the only option and that there was someone else who loves him- even more than Sasuke well, I don't think that you can called that love.

I know. . . I deserve and punch for that comment . . . but if you could see how happy he is, then you'll agree with me.

I worked so hard to make him happy, to heal those wounds that still are half-open and to make our future brighter.

Sadly, somewhere deep down, I know that . . . he still loves Sasuke- not as much as before, but he stills _likes_ him.

And it hurts.

It hurts to know that he still cares about that bastard, even when he raped him and nearly killed him.

But, I know I have to wait. I have faith that one day, he'll love me just the way I do, or even more.

**-End OF Neji's POV-**

-SasuNaru-

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

It's been two weeks, since Karin separated from her team, wandering around villages like Kumogakure, Shimogakure, and Yugakure; wasn't something she loved to do.

Tired, hungry and thirsty, she hasn't made a stop, wanting to travel faster but it seems that her system had reached its limits.

After hours of nonstop, her body began to stop working properly. Taking her last step, she collapsed on the green grass, hitting her head, passing out instantly.

Her body lay there, untouched.

It was after hours later, a man stopped, staring at her body- shocked but he regained his composure and rushed to her side.

He was all alone, nobody that could help him carried the girl, but, he knew that he needed to help her; since she was dying.

In the heat of the moment, he made a clone, wincing at the kick he received- from his little friend- but ignored it.

She was dying and even at his currant stage, he could it.

Carrying the girl to the Konoha; sneaking her body through the shadows, until he arrived to his house, exhausted, but with a smile on his face.

Immediately, he ordered his clone healed her.

Yes, he was doing more than he could do, _but_, her life was a risk.

Therefore, no excuses, he did it; gasping for air since he had used the maximum of the chakra he could use. His vision started to get blurry, and he soon fainted, on his soft bed, next to the girl who was still unconscious.

Karin groaned, feeling his throat dry, but unwillingly, she opened her eyes- only to stared at a boy, with blond hair, tan skin; sleeping next to her.

'_So it was true. . . I thought it was a dream. He saved me.' _ A small smile appeared on her face, before falling again into a deep sleep, joining _Naruto_.

She didn't care that it was a complete stranger who had saved her life.

Somehow, she felt that he was different, sensing the warm aura that surrounded him.

She felt save, loved and most of all, she knew that he had _cared_ about her life.

And for the first time, in ages, she slept like- no words could describe how she felt.

She was happy.

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke and his two men were walking getting closer to Kumogakure.

Going up hill, to the nearest village, just outside Kumogakure; Sasuke stopped- staring at the deserted, bloody, destroyed village.

Houses, stores and buildings were destroyed; only ashes were at the scene, as a proof that once, there was a village.

Bodies, weapons and blood; decorated the streets, scattered everywhere.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu broke the silence. He walked forward, eyes widened, a shock expression on his face.

"What happened here?" he whispered as he looked around.

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke said.

He didn't care about this village, or the fact that people had died.

No.

He didn't know any of them, and that's a good reason for him not to care.

Plus, it's over; there's nothing he could do, so might as well move on.

It will be a difference if someone was still alive and-

"Oh SHIT- there's a kid walking-damn he's alive . . . I think he's looking for his parents." Suigetsu said jumping to a neatest house trying to get a better view of the small infant.

_'Damn, I should've kept my mouth shut!'_

"C'mon Suigetsu, let's go." he took some steps but stopped at Suigetsu's words.

"Damn, he's looks like you Sasuke- wait no, except the hair. Yes, because his skin, eyes are just like you. Shit-Sasuke you got yourself a mini-clone!"

_'Keep walking-MOVE! Ignored his stupid comments and keep walking. Even when you're dying to see him, because he could be like your future son- NNOOOoo! Naruto is NOT pregnant godd!'_

Knowing that this internal battle won't stop, he turn around and joined Suigetsu, who grinned playfully at him.

The moment his eyes locked with the quivering body, walking, desperately- looking for his parents, _Sasuke_, he felt a strange feeling taking over.

"Maa," he could tell that the boy hasn't eaten or water in days.

"God, this is why I hate wars." Suigetsu said.

"I think we should help him. He's helpless and about to die any moment." Jugo spoke softly, facing Sasuke; mentally telling him that he would help him even if he disapproves.

_'Damn, what is this feeling? Is just a random kid that lost his parents in a stupid war. He's not related to me, why should I care?'_

He looked down. _'Because you know, that-that he could be your son- NNOOOOO!'_

"Sasuke the kid needs us, let's help him at least until we find him a place to stay."

Jugo didn't wait, he head down where the small child was now crying out for his mommy.

Landing next to the sobbing child, Jugo nodded to Sasuke to make the move.

"Hey. Kid, kid stop crying . . . stop crying for god sakes." his voice, dark and hash only made the boy cry harder.

_'Shit, like I know how to handle babies.'_

"Kid, crying wouldn't solve your problem. Are you looking for your mother?"

At the word "mother" that the kid recognize by heart, he looked up, eyes red and puffy nose, he stared at Sasuke's eyes.

"Dada!" the boy jumped, happily, crying out the word 'dadda' as he hugged Sasuke tightly; afraid of losing his 'father' once again.

"Well, now he thinks you're his dadda." Jugo said, smiling softly, staring at the boy who was now, laughing; happiness clearly shown in his eyes.

"Kid, stop-GOD I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!"

He didn't mean to yell, but the kid was starting to get a little bit annoying.

"Wow, he kind of looks like you Sasuke, wait, he looks like you two; Itachi and you."

"Stop saying nonsense and let's go!"

The boy sobbed, giving his best puppy eyes look.

"Are you leaving him?" Jugo asked, touched by those eyes, he hoped Sasuke's decision would be the right one. And the one he hopes to hear.

Big black eyes looked at his own, clearly begging for him to take him.

In the end, they took the kid, fed him and even cleaned him.

Yes, even Sasuke had to admit that, that look, worked like a charm.

Now, clean and looking much better than before, Sasuke sat in front of the boy.

"What's your name kid? How old are you?"

The boy tilted his head cutely, "u-uki." he said, stuttering a little.

"I think he's about three years old." Jugo said.

"Well, since it's getting late and we have him; we should go and stay at the nearest hotel we can find." Sasuke suggested.

Both males nodded.

**-One Week Later-**

"C'mon Itake," Sasuke called out at the same boy they saved a week ago; the same boy who Sasuke, clearly said that he won't even bother looking after him.

Yet, Itake, yes they even named him- was with them, even when they had pass more than two opportunities to leave the boy behind.

Sasuke, even without knowing, he became attach to the kid.

_'I wonder if-if I could have a boy like him.'_

During this week, Sasuke's mind-or the way he thought- had changed dramatically.

Now, he actually wants, and hopes that the rumor about Naruto turns out to be true.

It was actually Itake, who changed him; warmed his cold heart with his bright smiles and his unconditional love.

Like the bastard he is, Sasuke had done horrible things to the poor kid- making him cry, yelling at him, scaring him with his Sharingan- and yet, the boy keeps coming back, with no fear in his innocent eyes and happy to see Sasuke.

After two days, Sasuke finally gave up, and opened his arms-giving the boy a big hug and, gave him one of his own _rare_smiles.

Since that day, Sasuke had improved-or gained- of his fatherly skills and more important, he started to experience a new feeling, the feeling that he stopped when Itachi killed his family; love, he started to love, _again_.

Itake reminded him of his childhood, when he was innocent, when everything was okay, and, when he still had his brother. Itake was the perfect mix of both Itachi and him. He was quiet, shy but most of all, he didn't give up so easily; truly a fighter.

Yes, Itachi's name was now an ordinary word in Sasuke's vocabulary. Now that Itachi is gone, he didn't see the point of hating him; he was dead, _moving_ _on_.

Plus, now that be has experience love again, is time to forgive and forget; life goes on.

_'Still, Itake, why the hell I let Suigetsu named him'_

Indeed, it was Suigetsu who came up with the name.

Saying, or describing, how the kid looked like Itachi and Sasuke. At first he nearly killed his friend, but after thinking, and staring at the boy; he really had the resemblance of both brothers.

So he agreed, and so, Itake was claimed as their _temporary_son.

Unfortunately, they knew that someday, they'd find the birth mother, or news about Itake's parents.

_'Damn, I just hope that we find his mother because if we don't. . . we fucked up- we already are attach to this kid more than we actually thought- or should I say, more than I thought I'd._' Sasuke thought.

Unknown to them, that faithful day was closer than what they had imagined.

-SasuNaru-

It was strange to see Suigetsu, _silent_, daydreaming and most of all- he hasn't say a word about any suggestion that Sasuke had suggested.

It was a normal thing for him to yell, argue and even fight when something he didn't like, or thought it was a waste of time.

So, after two weeks of walking, he hasn't said a word, just the basics.

After feeding Itake, Sasuke sat in front of Suigetsu.

Suigetsu didn't even notice when he sat down, only when Sasuke yelled at him.

"SUIGETSU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! FOCUS!"

"w-WHAT? Sasuke- did you call me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing."

"I had enough of your shitty attitude. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he refused to look at his boss, feeling embarrassed for the _real_ reason he's been acting like this.

Sasuke sat there, staring at Suigetsu, thinking of the possible reasons Suigetsu could be acting this way.

'_If I remember correctly, he started to act like this . . . . Wait, I think it was a day after Karin left. . . No, it can't be . . . wow. Seriously?'_

"Karin," Sasuke whispered, his eyebrow rose; a vision of Suigetsu and Karin, together, laughing and kissing.

He shivered, _'God-d . . . That's something else . . . but if he really loved her then why the hell he told all those terrible things to her?'_

Suigetsu looked up, the glint of his eyes came back, as he looked around, for said red-haired but after finding no girl, he looked back to Sasuke- and groaned.

'_Dammit! Now, he knows . . . he's going to ask me and AHH-h . . . I'm fuck-up!"_

Sasuke smirked; finally, he knew the reason behind Suigetsu's lack of spirit.

"So," he smirked evilly.

"Sasuke cut the crap and ask me." he glared at the raven.

"Why did you tell her to leave, knowing you'll miss her?"

"Well, I didn't think you will actually let her go, you know- HEY, I DON'T FUCKIN MISS HER!"

"Sure. Says the man, who's now quiet, only talks when he needs to. Damn, even Itake is getting worry over your sorry ass."

Suigetsu just looked down, completely acting out of character.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now. I know that I did wrong, please forgive me; I promise to make it up to you in the future."

"Uh-h s-sure . . . are you okay?" Yes, he did stuttered but, is not his fault, especially when the Uchiha _Sasuke_, the cold hearted killer, who will kill instead of saying sorry- had just apologized to him- his member of his team- and had meant it.

Suigetsu looked at the side, where little Itake was sleeping peacefully.

"He changed you for the better, Sasuke. I'm glad you had changed, now, you actually win your future back and live happily."

Sasuke _laughed._

It was a historical day for Suigetsu.

In one day, his love life was discovered. He was the first one who had received a sincere apology from Sasuke, and now, he had heard his laugh, which in his opinion was scarier than anything he had heard in his life.

"He did change me, but that doesn't mean I'll get everything I once had. Now, I have to work for it."

He stood up and said, "If you really love her, go look for her. Don't waste your time here . . . you're not even capable of fighting."

"B-bbut . . ."

"Think about it . . . and tomorrow, you'll tell me your answer."

He joined Itake and left Suigetsu all alone.

'_Damn, this is harder than killing Sasuke.'_

**-Morning-**

"I'm staying with you til the end. After we confirmed that he's having your son, then, I'll go and find Karin and bring her back."

"Deal."

-SasuNaru-

**-Two Days After-**

The team found themselves walking, again, through the dark forest.

Completely unaware of what activity was going on head of them.

It was when Sasuke spotted five men, yelling at each other, pushing women into a small cottage.

Sasuke stop, making his team stopped as well, both males ready to attack if they have to.

"Let's wait here, we don't need problems."

Both males nodded, they had Itake, so avoiding conflicts was better than risking everything; Itake's life.

But, someone had other plans for them . . . and it was none other than Itake.

"MaMMAa!" the boy squealed in delight, as he watched on of the females walked by.

Said woman, stopped, looked around for that tiny voice that hunted her dreams.

"Shhh, Itake, we don't want problems." Sasuke tried to calm the boy, but Itake kept calling out for his mother.

"ukE . . . mamma-mamma," Itake cried out his last call, and this time, the woman found them.

"Y-yuki?" she whispered, tears threatening to fall, as she looked at her son that she had thought, had died.

Yuki, the boy's real name, laughed, his eyes sparkled as he look at his mother.

Yuki, looked at Sasuke, and smiled at him.

Sasuke . . . knew it was time.

The way Itake had reacted; just by looking at the woman . . . it was his mother.

It was time to give up on his . . . _temporary _son.

Gulping, it was harder than it look, he looked at the scene in front of him.

It seems that the moment the woman looked at Itake, she tried to run, and now, she was fighting them.

"Jugo, take Itake," he gave the crying boy to Jugo and headed to save Itake's mother.

He didn't make a sound, or say a word; he just killed them, ending their miserable lives without regret.

"Itake!" they heard Jugo yelled, and both turned around, completely missing the little boy who ran between them; running towards his mother.

"Damn, for a little boy, he sure runs faster than me." Suigetsu joked, happy to see Itake with his real mother.

They all knew that this day would come, but none of them knew, how hard it would be loose Itake.

But in the end, it was all worth it; just by looking at his happy face.

After kisses and sweet words, both joined the team, who were just looking at the happy duo.

"T-thanks for saving my life. I don't know how I'm going to paid you, for everything you did for my son; you saved him. Just ask me anything and I'll give it to you. oh-h my name is Yuimi, nice to meet you." she bowed down politely.

Sasuke stared at her- in a trance- her eyes, her long-black hair, skin, her personality; everything, reminded him of his deceased mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Hn, nothing. Its nothing." he blushed when she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Nonsense, there's got to be something I can do for you?"

"It's okay. We need to go now."

Yuimi stared at Sasuke, who caught him starting at her- not sexually but in away Yuki always looks at her; in a maternal way.

It was obvious; she was a mother after all.

She, been naïve and kind, she walked and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to push the lady but, her words stopped him, making him weak

"Tell me what's bothering you. . . I could help you if you only tell me."

Those words hurt more than he thought.

Those, simple words that meant nothing- killed him inside.

Even at his age, he still misses the love of his mother.

And after witnessing the scene in front of him . . . his _heart_ couldn't take anymore.

He collapse, tears as _he _hugged the Yuimi.

She smiled at him, stroking his soft hair and said,

"You look like you're having trouble with something. Even, when you look strong, dangerous- you're really an insecure person and you often ignored your real feelings. And sometimes, your instincts lead you into trouble and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

Her words were like a deadly poison, spreading every cell, nerve of his body; reaching his cold, heart.

"You have saved my son; my _everything_, and now; I want to help you." she lifted his chin, forcing him to looked at her.

"Tell me what's bothering you," she smiled at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, tears leaked out of his eyes.

"What's your name_ son?"_ she asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes; there were no trace of malice or kill intent in his eyes.

"Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke,"

Somehow, he knew she'll pull away the moment he said his name. it was the obvious thing to do.

After all, he was a serial killer; a rogue ninja, wanted in all nations.

He was ready, ready for her to scream, for her to get up as fast as she could and grabbed his son and leave . . .

But, nothing happened.

She was still there, _near _him, with the same warm smile on her face.

"_Sasuke_, tell me your problem." at this moment, she didn't care if he kills her; she knew he won't hurt her at all.

At that moment, something inside Sasuke's mind told him to trust Yuimi, and he did; he told her everything he went through, and his currant condition.

"I think, you just noticed that you might, actually want this baby, even when you keep denying it. I think, I think you should go to konoha and see for yourself if you want this baby. But, I know, that after seeing your _love_, pregnant, carrying the child and your future . . . you'll change your mind. I know for experience." her look change into a darker one, "When I found out that I was pregnant; I did everything to kill it, but my boyfriend, now husband, wanted to have it. Trust me Sasuke, is not going to be easy but in the end, you'll be happy to have him, to have someone who'd call you dad, someone who will wait for you; someone who will love you _unconditionally_."

She looked at Yuki, she eyes shone like stars; truly happy.

"Yuki was the best thing that ever happened to me. As, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, the heir on one of the strongest clan ever existed, your duty is to restored your clan, but this time, your duty is to make the Uchiha Clan better, unlike the rest of your fellow members. Your son will need guidance along with the _mother_ of your son."

"But-but I told you . . . _he_ hates me I FUCKIN RAPED HIM! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE'LL EVER FORGIVE ME!"

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG! ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP? YOU'RE AN UCHIHA, ACT LIKE ONE!"

"What should I do . . . for him to forgive me?" he asked, refusing to look at her.

"You love him?"

This caught Sasuke off guard, because he didn't know if he loves Naruto.

"I don't know." he said.

"Sasuke, you should I least know what you feel when you're near him?"

"I feel happy. every time I think about him, my body will react and go numb, my temperature will rise and the need to touch him, kiss him; is stronger than any feeling I had felt."

"Sasuke, you, you clearly are in love with Naruto." she giggled.

Men could be manly, but, when it comes to feelings . . . they're weaker more than women.

"Look, go to Konoha and find Naruto, ask him for a chance to have a nice conversation, then, your heart will tell you what to do."

She stood up, Sasuke looking lost.

"C'mon . . . let's go inside the house, I'll make you something to eat and then, you'll go and seek him."

She walked and lifted Yuki.

"C'mon guys. . . Yuki-chan is getting hungry."

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

Kirigakure: Village Hidden in the Mist.

Kumogakure: Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Shimogakure: Village Hidden in Frost.

Yugakure: Village Hidden in Hot Water.

Konohagakure: Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

First of all, thank for the AWESOME reviews 21 reviews WOW! And I've reached 110 baby! That is the reason why I did 14 MF pages! : )

As you read, you know now that Sasuke's little heart had changed, and I was going to make it happen, but without Yuki, but I stopped, and thought about it and I was like. . ."if I do that, I'm doing what everyone always do. . . Make Sasuke soft. Out of nowhere, and hell no!" I think it was best to do this, because now, you know the real reason Sasuke change, not just because he saw Naruto Prego, and BOOM! The feelings came to him! No, I would be doing like everyone else's fics. And I'm not like that! : P

Well, what do you think? Did you like my idea or W/E haha!

Well, one more chap for Naruto's pregnancy and BOOM!

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'm not saying names, but someone had copied my fic (this one and my possessive Family) and they even let the same titled . . . so, if you see other fer . . . mmhn watched out : ( because it might be someone else.**

**All my wed pages are on my main channel . . . ** hehe, I have FB now lol

Thanks for every alert/fave/authorALERT/authorFAVE/

THANK YOU!

LOVE YOU GUYS

FER3333.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_"Look, go to Konoha and find Naruto, ask him for a chance to have a nice conversation, then, your heart will tell you what to do."_

_She stood up, Sasuke looking lost._

_"C'mon . . . let's go inside the house, I'll make you something to eat and then, you'll go and seek him."_

_She walked and lifted Yuki._

_"C'mon guys. . . Yuki-chan is getting hungry."_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who voted on my poll, thanks.

_Chapter Nine— One Step Closer_

After having a nice meal- using everything from the rogue ninjas; they cleaned up. Now, with full stomachs - Sasuke was more than ready for his conquest to win Naruto's heart.

He knew that Yuki will noticed, hell, the kid was smart. So, it didn't surprise him when said boy ordered him to carry him.

Gulping, Sasuke hold him, staring at his cute little pouty face.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly; afraid of Yuki's answer.

"Sas . . . stay with me," Sasuke looked away, avoiding those eyes that will make him do anything; those eyes, pleading him to stay.

It was when Yuki's small hand touched his cheek, which caused him to turned and looked at him.

Big mistake.

Yuki eyes widened; crystalline tears drop like waterfall, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Please, Sas. . . s-stay," he stuttered as he held Sasuke tight, not planning to let go and hoping to convinced the raven to stay with him.

Yuimi for once, didn't know what to do. She knew that Yuki love Sasuke, and he sees him as a second father, but, she knew that Sasuke needed to go and get his lover back.

"Yuki, c'mon sweetie. . . Sasuke-Kun needs to go . . . he's coming back, right Sasuke?"

Yeah, he could've played along, but, he needed to know the truth, that maybe, just maybe they will never see each other again.

Besides, Yuki is not an ordinary kid. He'll understand, hopefully.

"Yuki," Sasuke's voice deep voice stopped Yuki, it wasn't the soft voice Sasuke uses, when he talks to him. Yuki knew, for experience, that Sasuke was serious.

Now, that Sasuke got Yuki's attention, he spoke.

"Yuki, I'm leaving, and you'll be staying with your mommy, while I go and get my blond and my son. Yes, it might takes days, weeks or years for me to come back but don't cry; only babies cry, you're not a baby- you're a grown, smart boy." and with that, he walked out, no goodbye, no hug.

Nothing.

It will take hours until he (Sasuke) can let go, and he knew, Yuki wouldn't help at all.

His heart hurt trying not to go back, ignoring his cries.

_'Goodbye Yuki, maybe one day, we'll see each other again.'_

Sasuke jumped into the trees, and sped like lighting, towards the village he hates but where his blond was waiting, and hopefully, he'll let him court him.

'_Naruto'_

-SasuNaru

It was a brand new day.

As the sunlight reached Naruto's eyes, slowly, he opened his eyes; staring at the red-haired, all previous memories coming back to him.

_'oh my,'_ he whispered looking at the girl next to him- Karin resting with a calm expression, and thank god that Neji was still in his mission.

Deciding that it was time to wake up, and do his usual routine- which consisted, taking a shower, clean his bedroom and eat breakfast.

It was an hour later that he felt the other presence stir, meaning, she was awake.

Breakfast was ready, and at the exact moment Karin stepped inside the kitchen, Naruto had the table already, for both of them.

He turned to face Karin, giving one of his beautiful smiles, he said,

"Good morning," he said, smoothly.

Hearing those two words, those insignificant words made something inexplicable; Karin's heart beat faster than normal, and the blush that adorned her face was inevitable as she looked at the blonde in front of her, waiting with that loveable face and alluring smile.

Shyly, she answered, blushing redder as he answered back, acknowledging her presence, unlike everyone else's she had met in the past.

"C'mon it's going get cold," He walked towards her; pulled the chair for her and smiled.

'_Omg . . . am I dreaming?' _She thought, as she took her seat, thanking Naruto for the gesture.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to have a guest, and since my boyfriend is in a mission; I didn't get enough food for two. So, only a small eggs-bacon and toast breakfast was the only thing I had for two." he smiling as he looked at the red-haired.

"Oh no, it's okay- I –I don't mind, after all, you saved my life and for that, I'm grateful." she bowed her head.

"It's no bother at all, really. _You're_ a Konoha citizen and I, Uzumaki Naruto will someday become the next Hokage it was my duty, even at my currant stage." he giggled.

It was there, that Karin's memory registered Naruto's name.

'_It can't be him . . . he's a male for Christ sake! But, now that I noticed . . . he's belly is bigger than normal. . Almost like. . .'_

"You're pregnant?" she let it out, without thinking; surprising Naruto.

"Well, it's hard to believe but, yes, I'm pregnant." it didn't took words for Karin to know that Naruto was extremely happy.

The happiness radiated from him, and at that moment, Karin knew that this man was a kind, lovable, loyal human being.

She smiled at him, a true friendly smile, "Congratulations for your baby. If I may ask, without you thinking that I'm sort of nosy person . . . what's the gender?" she blushed, her mouth asking questions without realizing, only after she said it. She didn't want him to think that she was a spy or something, since they barely know each other.

"It's okay . . . it's a boy! I'm at my last days til my due date . . . hey, what's your name? I forgot to ask you?" he titled his head cutely.

"Karin," she replied.

Somehow, at the sound of her name, her past come back, hitting her hard; bringing her back to the reality.

Naruto watched Karin's expression turned dim, miserable.

"What's the matter, Karin? Did I say something that bothered you?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "No, I'm okay. Its just-it just that I have never feel like this, happy, confused- but most of all, loved by someone who I just met, or who found me, lifeless near his Village." She looked away, embarrassed for the sudden confession she just made.

He smiled evilly; his expression changed as he spoke, with a cold tone that caught her by surprise.

"_Karin_, **we **_had _met before; it wasn't the best occasion but I _know _you." She shivered, gazing at his now, cold eyes.

"-what, w-where?" she stuttered, unable to speak properly, as he heard the new information.

'_That's impossible, I should've remembered him, god, especially someone like him, kind, loving and caring being!' _ She thought.

Desperately, she thought about the past events, trying, hoping for her to remember where, or when did she met Naruto.

But sadly, she couldn't find any memory of ever meeting Naruto.

Naruto watched the defeated expression, and he guessed that she didn't remember at all.

Well, it was obvious; she was after all, daydreaming about _him_- not bothering to look at her surroundings.

"_I _was with Konoha's retrieval team that was sent to bring back **Uchiha Sasuke. I was there, facing **_**him, **_**while you- you were drooling, admiring him, listening to the shit he said to **_**us, **_**and even fought for **_**him! **_**YOU, YOU WERE HIS TEAMMATE, AND APPERANTLY; HE'S NO LONGER YOUR GOD; SINCE HE LEFT YOU TO DEATH, ALONE!" **

She gasped, unable to hide her shock.

Now, she remembered.

It was the kid, the _kid_ who Sasuke always had an affection for (it was a rare one, but she knew that deep down, he cared about Naruto), the kid who looked everywhere for Sasuke; who never gave up on him . . . who, _love _him, unconditionally.

IT _WAS_ _**HIM**_; the one who took _her _crush, Uchiha Sasuke heart, without said raven knowing, _but_, it was _**him**_, who also had saved her life, from her _crush_'s cruel plan to end her life.

She stood up, shaking, with unknown feeling- anger, shock or confused.

'_But. . he saved me, and besides, Sasuke- Naruto is right, he left me, to die, not caring or even thinking twice, as he left me in search for __**him**_**,** _for Naruto.' _

Sasuke died, the moment she couldn't see his body; as he walked away from her. She's no longer Sasuke's stupid-fan-girl that she used to be. She had finally realized that she didn't need Sasuke to survive. But the most important thing is, she had realized that _he_ didn't care at all, he was only using her, she was a tool, and all those times she thought he was saving her; it was because he needed her powers, not because _he_ cared.

A single tear escaped from her eyes, as more came after; hitting the ground- without the owner knowing or feeling the wet trail they left behind.

'_I-can't believed I did everything for him, and not even a thanks I got from him . . . damn, I feel like a complete bitch, risking my life for nothing! Shit! It took someone else's hash words for me to realize that I've been doing everything wrong.'_

She remained quiet, ashamed for even been here, inside his house.

Ashamed to even admitting that to her self, she waited for him to yell at her, grabbing her and kick her out.

'_It was to good to be true . . . that I, have finally made a friend . . . I have gain and lost, at the same time, same day leaving me empty or even worst than before.' _she thought sadly.

Naruto had lost it.

He _tried_ to play it cool. To act, like nothing ever happened. To forget, **everything**, _that happened_ with her and _him. _

_He _really tried.

But the moment, she said, _'loved by someone who I just met'_ he lost the remaining patience he had, as he listened to the sweet talk she gave him.

Funny, he was starting to believe every word she had said.

So, what if he over did it. She deserved it. She pretended that she didn't know him, that everything between them was okay. Fine, he actually hope for them to become friends, but she ruined every chance he'd have giving her.

To be honest, he was waiting for her confession; admitting that she was a member of _his_ team, admitting that she had been doing wrong things for _him, _to please him; to the point of hurting others.

But none of that happened.

Instead, she played dumb, and, the innocent one in the story.

Fuck- yes, obviously, he had reached his limit, and yelled at her, the truth hitting her right in her face, harshly.

Plus, his pregnancy didn't help at all. It made his anger expand like fire, faster than he could have imagined, clouding his mind, blocking his conscience and let his feelings control his actions.

He knew, if only she'd have told him _everything_ . . . he, would've forgiving her and approved her, even helped her stay inside the village.

But then again, he said that Sasuke _was _in the past, right?

So, why still held grudge on her?

If he really wants to move on, he needs to forget about the past.

Plus, the look Karin told him that she really didn't know that it was him, who was in that battle.

Perhaps, she honestly did say the truth.

Anyways, now, he has someone to look up to, to care for and that, he's willing to forgive her and, if she wants, he'll help to stay here, safe; since he knows that she got nowhere to go.

That's right . . . his baby boy.

Yes, he'll do that for him. Move on, and forgive, and start a new beginning, with his son and his future husband, Hyuuga Neji.

That thought alone, made his anger slowly vanished; leaving him with a clear mind to think and do what's best, in this situation.

'**D**_**o what you think is right, kid.' **_Kyuubi said, his voice held no malice.

'_I know what to do,'_

-SasuNaru-

As the time past by, Naruto's friends were getting anxious about the new future of Konoha, Naruto's baby, Uzumaki-Chan.

It was crystal clear that Uzumaki-Chan will be, one of the strongest, gifted Ninja ever existed; inheriting power from the two most powerful Clans, the _Uchiha_ _and_ _**the Uzumaki **_Clan.

But not only because of the Clan's abilities he'd inherit; their parents' genes, will be the key to the little guy' amazing power.

Uchiha Sasuke; heir of theUchiha Clan, one of the four noble clans of Konoha.

Thanks to the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other two being the Senju clan and Uzumaki Clan. Sasuke graduated with the highest scores from the Academy and now, becoming one of the most dangerous ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto, the one holding the most powerful Bijuu, Kyuubi No Kitsune, _heir_ of the fearsome, deadliest Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki Clan, specialists in the art of fūinjutsu, frightened by their abilities (sealing techniques) they were eventually destroyed. Vital to Konoha, his friends; he became the hero, the sunlight through the darkness. Gaining, a tremendous reputation, from all over the villages; thanks to his strong will of fire, charming attitude and a humane heart.

Everyone in the village were ready to welcome the heir, ready to protect _their_ future from any threats, danger just like his _mother_ did for them in the past.

Especially, Naruto's friends.

The girls were ready, planning to love, protect and guide him, along with Naruto.

The guys knew their role as well; training him, teaching him what the will of fire consist and most of all, protect Naruto and him, from _any _danger.

Now, it was their turn to show how much they _love_ Naruto, and _cared_ about him.

-SasuNaru-

**-One Week Earlier Before Neji's Depart-**

It was noon; Jonin, high level Chunin, ANBU and root, were inside the Hokage's office, waiting for said blonde to start with the meeting.

Said meeting was about certain blonde who was about to deliver, pretty soon.

Glancing at the ninjas in from her, she signed, knowing that soon, the epic war will son start, and some may not survive.

She decided to cup the crap and be honest, for once.

"The time has come for Naruto to deliver. It could be days, weeks but, he's close to his due date. During this time, his protection will be doubled, guards will be guarding anytime, anywhere. According to him, Kyuubi will let him know when the kid will arrive, hence he'll let us know; allowing us to transport him into a safe place, where a new jutsu from Naruto will block his chakra, preventing anyone to locate him." She looked down, staring at the paper in front of her.

"Naruto has everything planned out for the sake of his baby, but, knowing him, he could risk everything, including himself. Aware of what he can do, I wouldn't allow it. That's why I want opinions, suggestions from all of you."

They nodded without a thought.

"Before giving birth, he'll use the last remaining chakra left, to make a sealing jutsu; that will conceal his chakra. He will need a blood example of someone, strong enough, and well known in all villages; this will fool Sasuke or anyone that is after Uzumaki-Chan, making them think that Naruto just disappear. If this works, and everything goes according to the plan, Naruto will finished the jutsu, sealing the jutsu; making his chakra change, and hard to recognize for everyone, even us."

An Anbu was ready to ask a question, but Tsunade knew which one, and stopped him on time.

"Naruto is from the Uzumaki Clan, therefore, he knows all about sealing Jutsus'. With his abilities, and Kyuubi ancient jutsu's, Naruto came up with these two Jutsus' that will help him conceal his chakra and make his whole system change."

Tsunade signed, unsure if this was the greatest plan to do, but somehow, Naruto's words, his tone, made it seem perfect and easy to perform.

"This will be Naruto's first attempt on Fuinjutsu, therefore, he's not sure if he'll have side effects, since he's in his weaken state."

She looked at them, and smiled, "So, what do you guys think?"

Before anyone could say something, a hand was raise.

"I will like to be the one, who will give that example that Naruto-kun needs." Said an Anbu wearing a bird mask.

She smiled, _'surprise, surprise; I knew that, he'll be the one who will dominate himself.'_

"Give me a good reason why would I let _you_ be, the one?" her tone was cold, now, she was serious.

"I know for a fact that Akatsuki or _Uchiha, Sasuke, _have no clue that he's with me. Thus, they'll look Naruto's most visited sites; like Iruka's house or the hokage's tower. Plus, Sasuke knows that Naruto _was_ my enemy, and since he left, he never knew about our _close_ friendship."

Shikamaru took a step forward, "I think Neji is right. Sasuke will definitely go after the ones close to Naruto. Neji's place will be the last place he'll look, since he knows that Neji and Naruto, of course during his stay, had never cross paths, only in missions. Besides, Neji is well known through out the fire and other countries, thanks to his Byakugan and his skills, so they'll recognize his chakra and will think twice, before starting a battle with him."

Everyone inside the room, nodded. They didn't need to speak, since the two had already said everything they all agreed on.

"So, you're saying that Neji will be the perfect candidate for Naruto's jutsu, _and, _Naruto's plans are the right one to proceed?"

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

"Alright! It's settled. Tomorrow, I will announce how the patrols will be, and report to me, if you see anything strange. Remember to have three ninjas, never be alone, is better to be prepare than to suffer the consequences later."

"HAI"

"You all can go to your stations."

They fled, only dust was left. Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'_I hope you're about this, Naruto.'_

-SasuNaru-

Watching the rain hit the ground, it soothed him, better than any drugs out there.

Smirking, he turned around, facing his partner; anxious to know the news.

Zetsu groaned, exhausted, been the spy wasn't something he signed up for when he joined Akatsuki.

He looked up and saw the smirking Uchiha, puzzled, staring at the unmask man.

"You're not wearing your mask?" Zetsu asked.

"Don't feel like it. Now, tell me what you know." he order.

Knowing better not to mess with a mad Uchiha, he told him what he found out about the baby.

"Naruto is in his last month. Soon, he'll deliver your heir. And as far as plans dealing with his safety; they doubled security, and, Anbu are watching 24/7. He even has two guards with him all the time, and of course, his boyfriend who is inseparable. I haven't heard anything else, yet."

"Alright, that's enough for me." he laughed insanely, staring at him with mirth.

"You know what, you did a great job, take off two days; rest. Now go, before I change my mind." without a thought Zetsu left, heading for his room, wanting nothing more than sleep peacefully, without been interrupted from his slumber.

As Madara kept staring, smiling evilly, he couldn't help feeling _happy,_ knowing that soon, his future will be born.

'_Soon, I'll have him and this time, not even the nine tails will stop me. But . . . Now that I think about, perhaps if I take Naruto with me, and I happen to- impregnate him, more little Uchihas will soon be ruling this world, but this time, with my genes and Naruto-kun's . . . will make an unstoppable, powerful boys.' _he smirked evilly, his eyes had darkened by the mere thought of having more Uchihas in his hands, controlling, _and, _having the human being, who can provided him with more babies for him; was better than stealing them and of course, someone else's.

Madara's eyes widened, stunned, with the marvelous plan he came up with. What better way to maintain the Uchiha Clan blood than to _sacrifice_ himself, and make them, after all, it was his duty as the rightful, leader of the Uchiha Clan.

'_Besides, the kid is not that bad. . . no wander Sasuke raped him and still hopes for his forgiveness . . . After all, Naruto-kun inherited his dad's looks,'_

With a new goal in his cruel plan, he stood up and headed to his bedroom.

'_I never thought I'd say this, but . . . I can wait for the arrival of my heir, and, the day when Konoha will have one less ninja inside their walls, and it happens to be one of their greatest ninja as well, Uzumaki Naruto, you will be mine, __**forever.**__'_

His laughter could be heard through out the dusty, ruin underground base he was currently living.

-SasuNaru-

_'I need to get out, now.'_

Head down, avoiding those eyes filled with hatred, she spoke, her voice small, sounding scared.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your friendship. I'm truly sorry for every stupid deed I did in the past. Yes, I'll admit that I was blind, blind by love which never was return. I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell you who I was, or what I did in the past. And for some unknown reason I thought that keeping it as a secret was better than having no friend at all. But I was wrong, again.  
I was so caught up with having a friend, that I forgot the most important thing; my past, _Sasuke_ and all those terrible things I did for him. I thought that, since I was with someone who didn't know much about me, and I was in a new place, nobody needed it to know my dark past. I'm so sorry Naruto, and I hope that one day, you'll forgive me and believe . . . that _I_really wanted to be your friend." she let out her thoughts. It was the first time been so honest with a strange man. Sadly, she wouldn't be here to enjoy his friendship; gaining and losing her first true friend in the same day, sucks.

She sighed, calming a bit, decreasing her sobs.

"I better go- if I go now, you don't have report me with your hokage-"

"I forgive you, Karin." his voice held no malice. It was his normal tone.

She looked up, and clearly, he didn't have that look that he had before, or the glare he saw earlier.

She cried harder, but was able to talk "w-what?" she asked, praying that it wasn't a joke or something she misheard by accident.

Naruto sighed, "I said that I forgive you. And I want you to stay here, in Konoha, either with me or somewhere else but inside the walls of Konoha." he smiled; causing her to lost her balance and collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Are you okay?" he rushed to her side, a worry expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I-it's just that I'm so happy to know that I didn't lost you-you know as a friend, thank you Naruto, I -I promise that I would never lie to you, I'll be loyal to you and protect you, since you saved my life and gave me a new meaning to life." by the time she was finished, she was crying, hugging the blond like no tomorrow.

Naruto smiled, sincerely.

It seems that he was wrong.

The girl truly didn't remember him at all.

_'Hn, well it was obvious that she'll only listen to orders, not asking the reason, therefore she didn't know my name or the fact that we were his team.'_

"It's okay Karin; knowing that you're staying here, safe, that's all I need. Now, let us enjoy the meal I prepared. Never mention this again, as well as _his_name, okay." he smiled, taking the fork and starting to eat his breakfast.

Karin could only nod in an agreement. Wiping her tears with her napkin, smiling at him, she joined him, enjoying her breakfast.

-SasuNaru-

It was noon, when Neji arrived, smoothly landing inside the walls of Konoha.

"You guys go and report with the Hokage, I need to see Naruto, okay."

They didn't ask, they knew he needed to see the blond.

They nodded, and each fled to their destination.

Without a second, he flew into the trees, rushing to get where his blond was, where his love was waiting for him.

Arriving to the door, ready to open the door; he stopped, hearing an unknown voice, belonging to a woman.

Out of his mind, he entered the room, mad and crazy, staring at the two individuals with hatred.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he spat, ready to kill the girl, who was in a shock mode.

"Neji is not what you think. Karin is just-"

"Oh, the bitch has a name. Fantastic!"

"Don't call her names! Stop acting so stupid, you know that I love you!" he tried to get closer to Neji, but to receive a push from said brunet.

"YOU LOVE ME? YEAH RIGHT! SO, HOW COME YOU'RE WITH A GIRL, INSIDE OUR HOUSE?" He screamed.

Karin decided to intervene; she didn't want Naruto to have problems because of her.

"Excuse me; I know this is not my place but, you making a terrible mistake. I'm Karin, a friend of Naruto, not some bitch." she spoke, her eyes fixed on his.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, JUST GET OUT. NARUTO AND I NEED SOME PRIVACY!"

"Guys. . . Neji- I- I, "

"No, I won't let you alone with him. Look at you, you're totally crazy, who knows, you may end up hurting him in some way." she said, ready to defend Naruto if it was necessary.

"Karin, Neji- guys- I think, I think it's time-" he whispered, feeling something wet, running down his legs, and he knew immediately what it was.

"GOD, STUPID AND A BITCH. . . WHAT NOW? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WILL HURT THE ONE THAT I LOVE?" Neji asked, he took a step forward, ready to shut the girl if said girl dares to open her mouth one more time.

"NEJIIIIII!" Naruto yelled in pain, as the pain intensify, his hands coming around his belly.

Both looked back and saw Naruto, holding on to the chair, a painful expression on his face, breathing uneven, and groaning at the pain consume his body.

"NARUTO!" he rushed to his side, checking what was wrong, only to see that blond was leaking blood from his lower part.

"Help me, he's ready to have the baby." careful, he carried Naruto bridal style and teleported himself with Naruto in his arms to the hospital.

Naruto's screams got worst as the time pass, alerting all the nurses, knowing that the time has come.

Leaving everything behind, one of the nurses called Sakura, who called Tsunade; telling her that it was time.

Tsunade arrived at the hospital, the scene in front of her made her heart warm.

Nurses were already with all the utensils that they might need for the surgery.

Sakura was beside Naruto, along with all the girls, giving him a treatment design for him to ease the pain.

It seemed now the past was left behind, glad that now, all the villagers see the real Naruto, instead of the Kyuubi.

She breathed, and took a step, entering the room; now, having all eyes on her, all of them ready for instructions.

Somehow, Naruto felt her, and he opened his eyes,

"Uzu-chan. . . I-I n-ed to mak- the se-l" he couldn't talk properly; the intense pain he was suffering was to much to bare. He wanted more than screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out the pain he was going through, but, he knew that it will be a waste of time and energy. He needed to do the seal, the seal that will protect his son, from _him _and from any danger.

She nodded; she turned and yelled, "CALL NEJI. WE NEED HIM NOW!"

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

So, what do you think?

The time has come,

The birth of Uzumaki-Chan

An~d

I need names. . .

I'd love if anyone could help pick a Japanese name.

Well, since it took more than two weeks to update,

I decided to make it long,

14 pages BABY!

: )

Review and vote on my poll.

Thanks, love Fer3333.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

"_Uzu-chan. . . I-I n-ed to mak- the se-l" he couldn't talk properly; the intense pain he was suffering was to much to bare. He wanted more than screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out the pain he was going through, but, he knew that it will be a waste of time and energy. He needed to do the seal, the seal that will protect his son, from him and from any danger._

_She nodded; she turned and yelled, "CALL NEJI. WE NEED HIM NOW!"_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who voted on my poll, thanks.

(I have bad news guys _)

_Chapter Ten — the Inevitable Loss_

Neji arrived within the seconds, like lighting, he was beside Naruto.

"I'm here Naruto . . . tell me what you want me to do-do you need my blood now-"

Neji was cut by Tsunade, "Neji let him speak, he doesn't have the energy, and therefore we have to listen carefully as he gives us the directions." stupidly, he nodded, calming a little, breathing slowly, and counting up to ten- which calmed him down, ready to listen to Naruto.

Naruto smiled.

He knew Neji was nervous, more than anybody inside the room.

He exhaled, ready to start the jutsu.

His body shaking, he turned his face to Tsunade,

"I'm about to let Kyuubi take my body, he'll control my body; helping with the signs and allowing him to direct you guys, better than me- since my body can't take much. Don't worry, he'll not harm you or do something stupid, I trust him with my life-with my son's life." he whispered, his voice fading the more he talked.

"WHAT! Naruto-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tsunade protest but it was in vain, as he lifted both hands, making some hand-signs- letting a terrifying scream, as his body started to shake violently.

He yelled, Kyuubi's chakra started to leak, due the intensity the Jutsu was. Seconds later, Naruto's eyes snapped open; blue eyes rolled back, and there, in a mere second, Black ominous eyes were now, taking the place of those beautiful eyes.

Naruto blinked, a couple of times, Kyuubi getting use of Naruto's body.

Tsunade took a step back, afraid of what the outcome. She waited, waiting for Naruto's or Kyuubi's voice to speak.

It was after minutes, that he spoke, voice deep and sinister,

"_**Tsunade, I'm ready to make the seal; get ready."**_

Without any warning, Kyuubi did some hand-signs; the speed was incredible, unearthly. He yelled in pain, his right hand on his chest letting the seal covered his body.  
Small black kanji letters covered his body, when it finally stop, Kyuubi coughed, the intensity of the jutsu making it hard to breathe.  
Tsunade watched in awed expression, she couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. She looked to her side, staring at the nurses, hoping that they weren't scared, but, she was surprised to see that all were watching, serious expressions on their faces, calculating every move Naruto did.

Tsunade spoke, her voice stern, "Apparently, he won't need our assistance, only, if anything goes wrong." they nodded, grateful that they won't be needed; this was not as simple, like they said it was.

This was something else, Jutsus that only Naruto knew. Sighing in relief, they all watched Naruto perform the jutsu.  
Kyuubi had more strength than Naruto, so he didn't scream or curse as the jutsu' first seal was done.  
Since he was in control, more chakra was allowed to flow inside Naruto's body, making the pain less, and Naruto's body wouldn't have to suffer the intense pain later on.

Less of what everyone predicted, Naruto, spoke his voice raspy voice was low and ominous.

"_**Tsunade, now, you may proceed with the **__**surgery. Naruto will be unconscious at least for hours, since his body is to weak. Eventually, I wake him up, to end the seal." **_

Tsunade nodded, and calmly walked neat Naruto, calling out her nurses; ready to bring her grandson to this world.

After that, in a blur, Sakura, Hinata and Ino were helping out Tsunade; giving out their chakra, making a jutsu that won't let the blood out and keep Naruto stable.

The rest of the stuff just followed Tsunade's instructions.

Neji, who was standing in the corner of the room; since it was to much to take. Therefore, he left, deciding to go out and wait for any news.

After an hour, Neji who was staring out of the window heard what it seem to be Uzumaki-chan first cry into this world.

Standing, faster than he thought, preparing to go inside and see _his_ baby . . .

But, at that moment, Neji watched how all the ninjas were preparing to fight.

He watched everyone gather outside the hospital, surrounding the perimeter, under and above; every single direction was guarded.

Looking back, he bit his lip, wanting to go see, at least a glimpse of Naruto's baby, but, he knew he needed to go and see what was the situation and the plan.

Dragging his feet, he ran outside the hospital and found Shikamaru, watching the clouds.

Shikamaru turned to face him and said, "Its time." those faithful words were the last words he spoke with the brunet.

He nodded, signing, he went back inside the hospital but this time, he went after Karin.

Spotting the red-hair, he coughed, getting her attention.

Before she even opened her mouth, he cut her off, rudely, but it was necessary.

"I want you to give this to Naruto if anything happens to me. I know he'll survive, but, I know something bad it's going to happen to me, _don't ask_, I can feel it, and somehow I know I not going to make it. Inside the envelope, is everything Naruto needs to live a life without worries. Please; promise me to watch over him, guide him, advise him on everything he's needs help; be there for him." he finished, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Karin."

"Wait-w-hwat are you talking about? You can't leave Naruto alone-he's going to be upset if he finds out that you left him due this stupid misunderstanding-"

The sounds of men yelling stop Karin in mid-sentence.

Both turned to look out of the window, staring at the ninjas as they attacked someone who both didn't know.

"Well, I got to go. Please do what I asked you. . . please, tell Naruto that I loved him, so much that it hurts to leave him alone, but if I don't go, _he_'ll get to him and that, will be the end of everything Naruto did to protect his son. Thank you Karin, good-bye." he flew, breaking the window; joining the rest.

Inside the surgery room, Tsunade was holding the most beautiful baby she has ever seen, even when said baby was cover in blood.

All the girls, smiled, as they all watched in awed at the newest, cutest baby in Konoha.

Uzumaki-chan weighed the normal weigh; his skin color was pale, pink lips and dark-blue hair. The only thing that nobody knew, and desire to see, was his eyes.

The odd thing that happened was that he didn't cry, only when the cold air hit his warm, soft skin; but other than that, he was quiet, cuddling with Tsunade.

Ready to fight on who gets to carry first, they all stopped- when the building started to shake; as loud explosions were the sounds that broke the peaceful scene, after a quiet moment.

"Sakura, take the baby and get him ready to leave. Everyone get ready to perform the seal and heal Naruto."

Rushing, all of them followed Tsunade orders; it was when they were done with Naruto that Tsunade call Kyuubi.

"_**Alright, in a moment, he'll wake up, feeling pain but he'll continue, okay."**_

Naruto woke up, screaming in pain, "S-shit!" Naruto groaned, as he remembered what he needed to do. He looked, and spotted Tsunade with a worry expression on her young face.

"D-don' – worry. . . I'll be okay. I'm g-oing to seal the jutsu-" he bit his lip, holding on his scream, feeling pain all over his body.

He took a deep breath, and started to do the hand-signs.

A green light appeared, tracing the symbols, making them glow; sealing the jutsu eternally.

Naruto gulped, trying to speak but it was hard since his throat was dry.

"w-water," he asked, hoarsely.

Ino was the one who aid him, helping him to drink the refreshing water.

Without wasting any more time, he said, "I'm going to teleport us to a secret place."

Tsunade nodded, "Everybody hold hands and don't let go. Sakura get inside the circle and hold on to something." he yelled, whoever was outside, was getting closer to them.

"_oh-fuck. . ." _Naruto cursed, his insides burning, feeling his body throb in pain.

He closed his eyes, feeling the Kyuubi's chakra leek, helping him to the jutsu; saving everyone from the chaos that was about to hit the hospital.

Everyone blinked, noticing that all were now inside a house, big enough, and saved.

Naruto smiled bitterly at them, feeling exhausted and since he used all his chakra- surpassing his limits; his system refused to work and shut down, right after Tsunade start checking his vitals.

Tsunade gasped, when Naruto just fainted.

She checked him, twice, making sure he was okay.

"Kyuubi was right. His body finally gave up on him, he needs to sleep to recover and heal internally."

She walked over Sakura, who had Naruto's baby in her arms.

"How is the little one?" She asked; smiling warmly, looking down at the angel, her grandson.

"He's fine, but he needs rest. I fed him already with his formula until Naruto wakes up?"

Both were wondering if Naruto was going to breastfeed Uzumaki-chan, but they knew that both needed to wait until said _mother_ decides to wake up from his beauty sleep.

An anbu that suddenly appeared brought them back to the present.

'_How the fuck did they found us? Well, no time to ask,'_

"Hokage-Sama, the hospital is been attack by some plant-like creatures and, Uchiha Madara as well. Half of the men are down, only Hyuuga-sama team and Nara-Sama's team are alive."

She froze, did he said Madara? There's no way that he Uchiha was here? How could it be?

"Are you sure it was Madara?" she asked,

"Yes. He introduced himself as Uchiha Madara, the one who'll bring back the Uchiha Clan to victory."

She looked back to the sleeping Naruto, biting her lower lip.

"Alright, assemble all the units, distract him; I'll take care of him."

He nodded, and left.

'_I don't understand . . . why would Madara want Naruto in the first place? What are his goals? God, this is getting dangerous more than I have thought it'd. _

"Alright, Sakura; you'll be in charge, while I go and help the others. Everyone stay here, don't go anywhere and try not to use a large amount of chakra."

"Hai!"

-SasuNaru-

-**Hours Before The Attack-**

It was afternoon; Zetsu was heading to Konoha; to his regular routine like always.

Using his Mayfly Jutsu, he sneaked into Konoha's tight security (once again) without problems.

Sensing no movements, either from people above him or close by, he headed to the heart of the village- Hokage's Tower.

He frowned, when he felt no movement, deciding to check out the place, he emerged; only to find no a single living person inside the tower.

'_Strange,'_

He submerged once again and thought,

'_Where is everybody? Is not like they knew that I'm here? Okay, where is the second place that I'd definitely find some answers? Hospital.'_

Rushing to where he knew the hospital was located, he sped, feeling a strong, powerful chakra coming from hospital.

'_Something is happening . . . that's why everybody is here, surrounding the area-wait. Could it be that he brat delivered? Shit, better check it out.'_

Zetsu was reaching, when he suddenly, stopped; due a visible barrier that was protecting the whole hospital.

'_What the FUCK! What's going on? Why can't I go through the hospital? Is it a barrier? If I keep trying, it could be deadly. . . I've to inform Madara about this; I don't think he'll have problem going through and see what's happening.'_

He teleported, amazingly breaking his record; Madara sensing him, knowing he had brought news.

He put down the scrolls, and waited for Zetsu to appear.

"I have bad news. Everyone has gather outside the hospital, some guarding, some inside, but, there's a strong barrier protecting the entire hospital; which block my jutsu and didn't let me in. And last; there's a strong chakra coming inside the building; I've recognized the chakra and is none other than the Kyuubi; Uzumaki Naruto." He finished, he observed the man in front of him, and he shivered, when he looked at him sternly.

"And why the fuck- didn't you try to go in? Didn't you use the Jutsu that I taught you?" He harshly said, his eyes turning crimson.

"Look; I didn't because I knew that that barrier wasn't a regular one. Besides, you're the one who knows all about S-rank Jutsus- because trust me, that wasn't a normal one."

"Fine. Let's go and check it out. We'd probably face them and we might have to fight, so get ready. I have a feeling that the baby was born so; get ready because we're taking both today."

-SasuNaru-

"You were right," Madara hissed.

Both had arrived to the scene, only to stop due the barrier guarding the hospital.

"So, what are we suppose to do?" Zetsu asked.

He couldn't come up with a good plan, he had tried all the jutsu's he knew, well, except the jutsu Madara taught him, but, it was dangerous.

'_Well, he's the one who actually wants to go and get his brat, I'll let him think and come up with a plan.'_

"We're going to face them, kill every one who gets in our way; and retrieve Naruto and his son."

Honestly, Madara had the feeling that if they didn't hurry and get inside the hospital, he'll loose the blond forever. So without wasting any more time; he decided to do what he's instincts told him, kill them, and get the blond by force.

"Good idea."

"Let's go."

Both walked down the path that led to the hospital, their steps were slow.

Reaching their destination, the hospital, they stopped and smirked.

"Prepare to die in the hands of the true Uchiha Heir, Uchiha Madara." he yelled, laughing insanely.

After having a good laugh, he turn to face his partner, both individuals looked at each other, and nodded.

Rushing, at an inhuman speed, killing every single shinobi who tried to get a hit, but sadly, they were to slow and died trying.

Screams of pain, was the terrifying soundtrack that kept the duo fighting, enlighten with the wonderful sounds a human being could make.

So far, they hadn't got a scratch or a hit; both continued to kill, many ninjas until Madara finally reach the entrance. . .

One step closer to his victory. . .

To caught up with his own thoughts, that he missed the shadow coming at him, aiming at him.

It's been over a century that he has received a punch.

And frankly, it hurt like hell.

Crimson eyes turned to see the son of a bitch who dared to hit him, and surprise written in his features, when he saw none other than Hyuuga Neji.

He frowned.

"Hyuuga? . . . It's a pleasure to finally meet you, in person." he said, eyes staring at him, promising a painful death.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want with Naruto?" Neji yelled, glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha smirked evilly, "I'm taking him with me."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, UCHIHA!" without a strategy, he charged.

"I've no problem with that," he replied evilly.

He knew he didn't have enough time to play around with Hyuuga, he wanted, but couldn't; so, with his sword, he charged, his sword going through Neji . . .

Killing the brunet instantly.

Neji, coughed blood, feeling the sword go deeper, feeling Mandara hands inside his body- twisting his inside just for the fun.

'_Bastard . . . rushing to my death- wonderful.'_

He yelled, as Madara took his hand, spilling more blood on the floor.

Neji collapsed, landing on the bloody floor, facing his attacker.

'_Naruto . . . I'm sorry- I couldn't protect you, I-I couldn't protect your baby-our baby." _Neji coughed, his vision started to fade, slowly, his heart began to beat slowly; he was dying slowly, painfully.

'_Hmph. guess I won't get to see Uzumaki-Chan . . . P-please forgive me, my love-but I promise that even in the other world- I'd take care of both of you . . . Good Bye.'_

Looking at the sky, for the last time, which reminded him of Naruto's beautiful eyes-, he smiled; thinking of certain blond, as short, enjoyable memories running inside his head.

His heart beat one last time, eyes remain open, but, as he welcomed death- his eyes began to close- with a breathtaking smile; dying happily as his last thoughts were about his love, his life-Uzumaki Naruto.

Madara just stared at the pathetic Hyuuga; he hn'ed, and walked inside the hospital.

'_Stupid Hyuuga because of him Naruto escaped . . . I can't sense his chakra at all.'_

Trying to remain calm, he search one last time, looking every corner of the hospital but, sadly Naruto was gone.

He let out an animalistic roar, letting the anger out, red eyes stared at the floor- thinking; possible places the blond could've run to.

"FUCK! HE'S NOT IN THIS FUCKIN VILLAGE!" Madara roared; kicking a corpse in the process.

"What do you mean . . . he's not inside the village?" Zetsu asked.

"YES, HE'S GONE! LET'S GO AND FIND HIM-HE'S COULD BE NEAR THE VILLAGE!" he ran straight to the entrance, Sharingan activated, watching everywhere, trying to spot a spark of chakra- hoping to be Naruto's.

'_God-damn, there's no way I'm letting him ran away from me, when I know he has my kid. . . NEVER! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME UZUMAKI-NARUTO!' _

With every turn, village-his anger increased, to the point of destroying half of the village he was currently in.

Unfortunate for him, no sign of Naruto's chakra anywhere he looked. They had spent days that slowly turned into months looking, traveling in high speed through forest, rivers, seas- and nothing.

"**FUCK! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, **_**KYUUBI**_**!" **

"I think we should wait. He probably hiding, using some sort of jutsu that we don't know which is helping him- hiding himself from us." Zetsu tiredly said.

It would be to stupid to said that he was tired, traveling at top speed, in every village- is not easy as it sounds. So, trying not to anger the Uchiha even more, he played his cards, carefully.

"**So, you think I should, let him go, and wait-until he decides to show up?" **he asked; his voice vindictively malicious.

Even Zetsu, a creature-like being, shivered; hearing the Uchiha talk, the killer intent that radiated from him was enough to paralyze him.

"I think it's the wisest thing to do, since we had looked everywhere you had suggested, and still, not even a clue or a chakra signal." surprisingly, his voice was firm, deep; totally the opposite of what he had predicted.

He knew that it was pointless, but, just the thought that the blond got away . . . he can't stand there, waiting for said blond to come out to play.

'_Kami, I guess I just have to wait for said blond to come out. . . he can't keep himself lock up. . . he'll eventually will need to come out, and I, will be ready to capture him.'_

"You're right. While we both rest; I want you to put a clone in each village; we'll wait for him to come out and then, we'll attack and capture both." He said, and smirked when he heard Zetsu cursed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever . . ." Zetsu murmured, joining his 'boss' to the hide-out.

-SasuNaru-

Blood, corpses and the smell of death was the repulsive scene that Tsunade and the others found, as they all arrived to the hospital.

"Oh my," Honey eyes widened; staring at the bloody scene in front of her.

She couldn't breathe properly- staring at the familiar faces, now dead- she let a small moan, clutching her heart in pain.

Everyone were paralyze as they all stare the bloody scene.

After a couple minutes, the med-Nins arrived at the crime scene.

Unlike the rest, they all had pokerfaced expressions- as they made their way through the corpses and tried to find if anyone was still alive.

Alas, the search was over, she looked up only to confirming her theory, as they all had their heads down; mourning the loss souls.

She closed her eyes, feeling a tears running down her cheeks.

She bit her lower lip, as she heard total silence- it was suffocating her, she needed to leave the scene.

Ready to leave everything to the captains in duty, she stood up; wiping the fresh tears in the process, but someone stopped her.

"Tsunade-Sama . . . we will like to have a word with you, if is possible, of course."

Tsunade nodded, she rose slowly, with a black expression.

'_God, what could be worst than this?' _She thought.

"One of the survivors witness the battle between Madara and Hyuuga Neji." he stopped for a moment, letting her complete the awful news for him.

'_Oh no, please-NNOOoo!' _

Watching her eyes widened, he looked down and stay quiet.

"NO! DID YOU CHECK TWICE? NO, RIGHT?-"

The man looked up, eyes softened as he looked at the Hokage, tears running down, refusing to accept the death of Hyuuga Neji.

"Tsunade-Sama, we found his body, cold; lifeless- it was indeed Hyuuga Neji."

She yell, letting out her emotions, the loss of someone dear to her; the immense pain that this will cause to Naruto. How will Naruto act, when he finds that his lover, soon-to-be-husband was now, dead-by the hands of the same one who's planning to take away his baby? Life was not fair! Oh-h god, Neji-he's gone. She wished this was just a stupid genjutsu, and everything was going to be alright.

Sadly, life will never be the same-without Neji in their lives.

To be honest, she was starting to love the brunet-deeply, since he had promised to take care of Naruto, love him- and that, was all it took for her to love the kid and see him in a different way.

'_SHIT! WHY? KAMI-WHY? YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY SANE PERSON WHO HAD CHANGE NARUTO'S MISERABLE LIFE. . . I don't think- NO! I'LL BE THERE FOR HIM!'_

She bit her lip, tears had stopped, and all her strength was gone, thus she remained still.

In a trance-mode, she spoke softly, "Prepare everything for the ceremony."

-SasuNaru-

**-Four Days Later-**

It was morning.

The sun shone brightly, the sky was blue- with fluffy clouds.

Even birds had made their presence; singing their tunes, beautifully.

Over all, everything looked and felt-right.

And this is how; the young mother woke up from his comatose state.

Blue eyes snapped open, as he rose into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that went through his spine and stomach.

He looked around, immediately spotting Sakura-sleeping calmly in the nearest chair near a small crib.

And then, he heard it- the most beautiful sound coming from the crib . . .

'_Uzumaki-chan,' _he thought happily, tears threatening to go.

Smiling warmly, he moved a little bit to the edge of the bed-trying to see his baby.

Sakura's ninja skills were better than he had expected, because the moment he took his first step, the pink-haired girl rose faster than anyone he knew, holding a kunai in her hands; looking around trying to detect any danger.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but ignored it.

"Sakura-chan?" his said hoarsely.

His voice brought back his friend, she looked at him, previous danger long forgotten; her expression softened- she smiled at him.

"Naruto-Kun . . . you're awake." she smiled bitterly.

She couldn't look at him and pretend that nothing was wrong. She didn't know how she would be able to tell her friend that his lover died, protecting him and his baby from Madara.

She bit her lip, as she felt freshly tears running down her cheek.

It was after a long moment of silence that said blond dared to look at her friend- only to regret it due to the awful state she was in, crying, pale and dark rings under her eyes; obviously from the lack of sleep.

The moment he looked at her, he knew something bad had happened.

The way she looked at him, her tone- something terrible had happened while he was in coma, but what?

Gulping, breathing slowly, preparing to ask and ready to hear the bad news.

"W-what's wrong Sakura?" he stuttered. Silence was her response, ready to yell at the girl he stopped when she finally cried, her hands covering her face; crying to heart out.

'_What's going on? Did my baby died? GOD NO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT MY BABY IS ALRIGHT-GOD PLEASE!' _

"Sakura is Uzumaki-chan alright? What happened? SAKURA? _**TELL ME GODDAMITT!"**_

she looked up- eyes red from all the crying, she opened her mouth, letting the news that shocked him, froze him and _kill_ him, _**again**_.

"N-Neji . . . fought with Madara, he-he protected you til the end- and-an-n-d h-he is dead."

'_**STUPID HUMAN-YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT! KID-KID CALM DOWN, NARUTO CALM DOWN!' **_Kyuubi yelled, feeling his kid heart's beat faster.

Blue eyes widened, _'no, no-this is a sick joke . . . it can't be. . . NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!'_

"Sakura, haha-this is not fuckin funny-SAKURA-YOU BITCH-NO-NO-YOU'RE LYING-NOOOO!" he yelled, crying- he started hitting the wall; letting out his anger.

"NEJII!" he cried harder, tears falling; soaking the bed.

He clutched his heart, _'God-I can't breathe- my Neji-my love. . . NO! THIS IS A JOKE; HE'S NOT DEAD-HE'S NOT DEAD!' _

At the exact moment; something happened with his heart, as he stopped breathing properly, feeling a stabbing sensation on his chest, "Shit," he tried to clam down, but the pain was so intense that the only thing he did, was lay back and tried to regain his breathing.

But, as he closed his eyes, his heart slowly, begin to stop beating.

'_**DAMN STUPID HUMAN! YOU CAUSED HIM TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK-SHIT- KID-CALM DOWN!'**_

Kyuubi knew that only Sakura was inside the building, so, he did the only thing he knew, and, was the best thing for now, until Tsunade was back.

Taking over his body, he put Naruto's body in a coma state; which will avoid the heart attack and will keep him calm until Tsunade was back.

She (N/A I KEEP saying 'she' so Kyuubi, I think is a girl lol) knew that news of Neji's death will definitely affect his kids' life forever.

'_**Rest my child, because when you wake up again . . . you'll see that this was real; no dream of any genjutsu.' **_

Kyuubi sighed.

It was hard to believe that her child's mate had died, leaving his poor soul alone, mourning his lost and, leaving him all alone, again.

'_**If I had Uchiha in front of me, I'll kill him, rip his heart out, burn him; and spread his ashes in hell! Dammit, if only I could do such a thing,'**_

He felt his kids heart beats beat to a normal pace.

'_**Well, I make him sleep until I see that everything cools down . . . meaning that he won't get to be in his love's funeral . .. but it's for the best. Tch, if I don't do that, the brat will actually go, taking all the tubes/machines with him; risking his own life . . . so no, better be safe and sorry.'**_

After minutes, Kyuubi finally return to his cage, now that the danger was over, for now. He curled in his fluffy fur, ready to take a long nap along with her kid, since she had used most of her chakra for the birth and keeping Naruto's body steady.

Yep, she needed a _long_ rest.

With a long sigh, she finally closed her eyes, resting after a long nine moths of hard work, but, every little thing was worth, seeing his kid pup, healthy and, beautiful as _his_ mother.

-SasuNaru-

Surprisingly, to everyone, the day of the ceremony was quiet beautiful, breathtaking day.

The warm rays from the sun, shone down; along with a nice, autumn breeze.

Over all, the weather was perfect.

But, even the weather didn't help the mood.

It made it worse; since everyone hope, that this was a nightmare, that suddenly, all of them will wake up-and see, their love ones, again, and _alive_.

As they shred tears uncontrollably, they all sat in silence, praying.

Like usual, the Hokage gave a brief speech, in honor for those brave ninjas that Konoha had loss.

Even the mighty hokage, couldn't hold back the tears- ending the speech half way, excusing herself, and bowing down in respect.

After that, there was a complete silence.

Some were just admiring the beauty- while thinking about their love ones- as the petals from the Sakura's trees dance, adorning the monument.

Nobody felt as the time passed, everyone were enjoying the silence and the atmosphere around them, that nobody felt the cool breeze or the sun going down - indicating that it was late at night.

As the lights from the torches' slowly faded- surrounded the area, lighting the place, each family started to make their way back to their homes; silently crying, or just walking in a trance-like mode.

It was hard to admit, that they had lost more than 20 strong ninjas in one day.

As the stars and moon appeared; the cold breeze became cold, blowing the torches off- leaving the portraits of every ninja in total darkness, resting in peace at last.

-SasuNaru-

**-Six Days Later-**

Somewhere inside his mind, he could hear a high pitch cry.

His eyes felt heavy, the strength he knew he had- suddenly vanished, leaving him weak.

Again, he heard the cry- a _desperate_ cry, calling out for _**attention**_.

'_God, can someone stop that annoying sound . . . it's fuckin bothering me!'_

'_**Finally, you're awake . . . the kid is calling you, you better wake up and do something.' **_Kyuubi said, annoyed, from all the nonstop crying.

That seemed to wake him up to _his_ reality.

Blue eyes snapped open, staring at the white ceiling, now, the cries were clear and loud- and _now_, he knew where it came from, and most importantly, from who.

He turned his head to his left, and found a tired looking Sakura, trying her best to calm the infant in her arms, who kept crying, _harder_ and _**louder**_, _now_ that Naruto was awake.

"Shhh, calm down, mamma is sleeping-let him rest, please- are you hungry?" Sakura's tiring voice echoed inside the room, letting Naruto know that only they were alone at the moment.

Naruto smiled, and slowly, he rose in a sitting position and said,

"I take it from here Sakura-chan . . . thanks." Naruto's croaky voice, caused Sakura to jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was Naruto.

"NARUTO, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND YOU SHOULDN'T FORCE YOURSELF!" She made a clone; said clone rushed to his side-checking his vitals.

The real Sakura looked down at Uzumaki-Chan, sighing for the umpteenth time,

She rose from her seat, and walked to Naruto's side, nodding to the clone.

"Well, since you're perfectly stable, _now_, you can carry your son." she smiled brightly, watching those eyes shine.

'_Oh my GODD!' _Naruto squealed, mentally, and he gladly accepted the baby, _his _baby, who had stopped crying; feeling his _momma's _presence.

Uzumaki-chan giggled, extremely happy, now that he was with his _real _mommy.

Naruto stopped breathing for mere seconds, as he, looked at his son in his arms.

His baby was breathtaking; his definitely inherit Sasuke's genes.

He couldn't' believe that he just had his baby, who was more beautiful than anything he had seen in his whole life- even more than his own father.

'_Damn bastard, even his genes are stronger than mine-fucker! But still, oh-my-god . . . he's so cute! Gosh, I have the feeling that he'll be a heartbreaker . . . like his father. . .' _he smiled as Uzumaki cuddled in his arms, making a satisfaction noises.

'_I want to see his eyes . . . wake up Uzumaki-chan. . . .'_

"C'mon, Uzumaki-chan. . . Wake up; I want to see your beautiful eyes that I gave you, or your daddy?" he cooed at his baby.

Then, a miracle happened, Uzumaki-chan _opened _his eyes, reveling dark-_blue _eyes; surprising his mamma, and his aunty.

"_OH-MY-GOD!"_ Sakura squealed, jumping up-and-down staring at his nephew's eyes with awed.

Getting her thoughts together she said, "NARUTO! Look at his eyes . . . they're beautiful." She sighed dreamily, wandering how could Naruto's baby have dark-blue eyes, when his father had dark-eyes?

'_Oh well, it's just amazing and, quiet beautiful to see . . . there're unique.'_

Naruto smiled, he stared at his son with pure adoration.

"It was meant to be, for him, to have the eyes of both of his parents."

Sakura smile vanished, she looked at Naruto, who kept his smile intact; no sign of sadness or hatred.

Naruto felt Sakura's gaze and turned to looked at her, "Yes, I know, I did say his parents; meaning Sasuke and I."

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

_**Author Note:**_

**Thanks for all those wonderful reviews; I'm glad all of you like my fic . . .**

**But,** there's something I need to announce, and it's not good-it's terrible! : (

In, October 24 I'm moving to my new home, therefore I won't be posting the second part of the chapter.

Yes, this chapter was longer than this, actually was more 20 pages in MW, but, I know that it would be a long time before I get the chance to post a chapter, so I decided to post the first part. . . : (

Honestly, this is not my best chapter, in my opinion but, I'll try to fix it later.

Sorry for those who wanted NEJINARU. . . but, this was inevitable. . . one of them _had_ to died. . . and, this was SASUNARU since the VERY beginning. .. so yeah, I'm deeply sorry for those awesome people who kept telling me to kill Sasuke and get Neji's dick inside Naruto . . . damn- sounded dirty- haha, sorry. : )

AWWW. . . AND SADLY, I WONT BE ABLE TO DO A NARUSASU FIC THIS YEAR!

AND –OMG- IM CRYING NOW FOR REAL- I DIDN'T DO MY NARUTO'S B-DAY FIC THIS YEAR! STUPID MOVING/OTHER SHIT THAT NOW IS TAKING OVER MY BRAIN!

Anyways, Happy Holidays-THANKSGIVING/CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS. . . LOVE YOU, AND WISH YOU THE BEST . . .

Love, Fer3333.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_Sakura smile vanished, she looked at Naruto, who kept his smile intact; no sign of sadness or hatred._

_Naruto felt Sakura's gaze and turned to looked at her, "Yes, I know, I did say his parents; meaning Sasuke and I._

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who voted on my poll, thanks.

(I'm BACK!)

_Chapter Eleven — Darkest Times_

-SasuNaru-

Sakura smiled, "Naruto-kun . . . I'm so happy for you. You had changed your mind. Your _priority_ is now your son because he's your present and future." she cried out her last sentence, as she hugged him.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan . . ." he gulped, looking down at his son, "I know is not going to be easy, but I have to do my best for him." he cried, as Neji's name came into his mind.

"Oh, Naruto," she hugged him tight, both cried, as both let everything out.

After minutes, Sakura pulled back, smiling at the infant who was now, sleeping peacefully in his mommy's arms.

Wiping her tears she said, "Well, I know it will be hard to talk about, but, you know you can't avoid the topic forever." she took Uzumaki-chan and carefully laid him in his crib.

While Sakura check Uzumaki-chan, Naruto sat down, all of the sudden he felt nervous.

Biting his lip, he looked outside the window, gazing at the sky, fresh tears coming out of his eyes.

'_Why? Kami, why would you take him? WHY?' _he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, but the bittersweet memories coming, playing like a movie inside his head.

Clutching the sheets tightly, he breathed, taking the small amount of Neji's smell.

'_GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HE-HE LEFT ME-E. . . I'M ALL ALONE. . AGAIN.'_

'_**You're wrong kit, you're not alone.' **_

'_Kyuu is not as easy as it sounds. . . I loved him!'_

_**-Sigh-**_

'_**Kit, I'm going to say this once and only once. . . YOU didn't love him, you liked him . . . he was just a replacement but not your mate. As an adult, and now, a parent; it's your duty to put everything behind and focus on the most important thing, which is your cub. Your dead lover is dead; you can't bring him back to life. Naruto, you were alone since the very beginning and did that stop you from achieving all your goals? NO. You told yourself that everything will be okay, as long as you have me . . . Neji, was a beautiful human being who care about you more than anyone I know, he sacrificed himself in order to save you and Uzumaki-chan from the danger. Be a man and step up, for Uzumaki Chan's sake and yours too. Specially now, that you have to take care of him twice as much as before.'**_

Naruto froze. Kyuubi's sinister voice made Naruto shivered. It was strange for Naruto to hear Kyuubi's cold voice. As cruel as it sounded, he knew it was the truth.

'_But-but he-'_

'_**NO BUTS' NARUTO. You have to understand that Neji DIED for YOU. . . Now, you have to live happily with Uzumaki-chan, with or without a companion. **_

'_You're right . . . but is going to take me a while to get used it . . . been without Neji.' _

Kyuubi's chat felt like minutes, but in reality- they only took seconds, before he realized that Sakura was coming towards him.

"We need to talk Naruto," She started, sitting down next to him. She grabbed his hand, holding it tight as she continued.

"Please forgive me, if I sound cold but you need to hear this." she silenced him and continued.

"I know that Neji's death still is a soft topic, but you need to realize that your son is now with us, thanks to him; he's with you, instead of Madara's evil hands. Yes, Uchiha Madara, the one who killed Neji, wanted to take you and Uzumaki with him. . . but Neji put up a good fight and gave us more time to teleport us safely away from him. We don't know his intentions but we know he's after you two." she paused, smiling at him, "If Neji was still here with us, he'd have wanted you to move on and be happy with Uzumaki chan, not crying over him and completely ignoring your son."

Naruto looked to his side, unable to look at her eyes.

'_Why is everyone telling me to move on, when I feel like I'm been torn apart.'_

'_**Because we know that this could be temporary not permanently.'**_

"Neji hated when you cry," Sakura said. She knew that it was wrong, using Neji's name but if it works, she knows that Neji wouldn't mind at all. He'll be proud to know that it was him, who caused Naruto to move forward, and accept the cruel reality.

Naruto stopped.

"_Naruto my love, don't cry . . . your eyes don't shine beautifully when you shred tears. Look, now, your eyes are red . . . smile for me, even when I'm not beside you; keep smiling, my love." _

The memory faded; killing the small amount of strength he had gain.

"Oh, Neji," he whispered as he cried again. Sakura hold up the tears that threatened to spill and said, "We're here for you . . . you got me and all the girls, don't feel like you're all alone. Besides, you promise Neji that if anything would have happened to him, you'll stand up and keep going . . . honestly, you're doing the opposite of what you promised."

'_**That's right . . . he made you promise, remember kit?'**_

'_How could I forget? It-t was the day of our first month anniversary. . .'_

"Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"Can I, have some privacy Sakura, please," He asked. He looked down, it wasn't an option it was an order.

Sakura reluctantly left, taking her time; hoping Naruto would call her.

'_What am I thinking? He needs time.' _Sakura thought.

"If you need me, I'll be outside, okay," she smiled, closing the door, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

-SasuNaru-

**-Naruto's POV-**

Neji is gone; out of my life and never coming back.

The only one who gave me hope- hope to live happily again, to stand up for myself and live my life to the fullest.

He was the one, who made me love again, forgetting about Sasuke and open the door for a new love.

I know I sound dramatic, but, nobody knows how I feel.

Fine, I wasn't the only who loss their loves ones, but, is not the same.

My case is different.

He gave me a new meaning to live, made me; live again.

Now, I'm back to square one, alone and, and-

_**GODDAMN, BOY IF YOU KEEP SAYING ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT YOU BEEN ALONE, I'LL – JUST SHUT UP! You are forting about certain Uzumaki? Doesn't he count? He's tiny but he'll be stronger than the Uchiha.'**_

I know. I'm a sick bastard who only thinks of himself, even when I just gave birth to a beautiful baby.

I shouldn't have the privileged to bare children, since I can't even take care of my own son.

But then again, I'm bless to have my own family.

My baby . . .

Suddenly, I heard a faint cry- it was Uzumaki-Chan.

I looked around, Sakura must be near, but I couldn't sense her chakra at all.

Now, the cries got louder. Biting my lip, I rose- taking small steps towards the crib, afraid of touching my own baby.

I heard Uzumaki chan cried as loud as he could, trying to get my attention.

_'What should I do? Where's Sakura-Chan?'_

_**'Kid, just grab him, and rock him back to sleep.'**_

Honestly, I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to take a chance and grab my son, but the other . . . was afraid of touching what's mine.

I covered my ears, trying to block the sound, but it was useless.

Sighing in defeat, I called out his name.

Immediately, Uzumaki-chan seemed to sense my presence, as he stopped crying and smiled at me, his beautiful eyes shinning at me.

Somewhere, inside me, felt a new feeling- a foreign feeling that seemed to be sleep inside my heart, until now.

I smiled at him, and carefully, I carried him.

A warm sensation spread like fire throughout my body.

I hold him tight, as the feeling got stronger and I knew that I just straightened our bond.

I smiled at him, as I watch him yawn cutely.

I couldn't deny him any longer. I have to protect him, be there for him and guide him to the right path.

He was my son, my own blood; my whole world.

Hell. That's the place I deserve with all those dark thoughts that I had- giving away my son, killing him in the process- just because of my lover's death.

Yes, I loved Neji, but honestly, he was the substitute of my true love. The love that help me have what I have today, Uchiha Sasuke- was _once_my love.

I don't feel love for him, he's simply is the father of my son and that's all he ever be to me.

I don't hate him, nor do I love him.

'_Did I just say . . .'_

'_**Yep, you just accepted that you were just acting like a fool,'**_

'_Very funny, Kyuu,'_

'_**Any time, well, at least you know that you weren't in love with Hyuuga,'**_

'_Yeah, I know . . . I don't even love Sasuke anymore . . . he's in the past.'_

_**'Be a fool and he'll kill your son.**_' Kyuubi roared, giving out her opinion about Sasuke.

Yes, I knew that.

In the past, he kept repeating that he'll kill his family; in order to avoid a terrible future that waited them, since they will inherit a bloody curse, The Sharingan.

_**'What are you going to do?'**_

_'Avoid him. Hide. Anything that will prevent him for finding us. I need to protect him.'_

_**'You can always do the jutsu?'**_

_'NO! He's a baby! I wouldn't do that! Maybe after he's four, I'll do that, but not now.'_

_**'Are you going to take the red-hair? Cause, she has a talented gift, she'll know if anybody is around the area.'**_

_'I don't know. I have to ask her. But, if she joins me, I'll have to preform the jutsu on her.'_

_**'Good idea.'**_

As I came to the present, my son was asleep. His small hand had grabbed me, afraid of me leaving him behind- just like I did before.

Leaning down, I kissed his forehead softly, _'I would never leave you again. I promise.'  
_  
Gently, I laid him inside his crib. God, my body still feels heavy, and my stomach hurts.

_**'It's okay; I'll heal it right away.'**_

_'Thanks kyuu.'_

Deciding it was best to change; I looked everywhere for my clothes, or some sort of clothes that I can use.

It was then, that Sakura came inside the door, smiling brightly at me.

**-End of Naruto's POV-**

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?" she asked, her eyes sparkled, she knew my answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

He smiled, giving her the news.

"I'm ready to take full responsibility."

She squealed, delightfully- glad to hear the news.

"I'm glad you chose the right path. So, are you staying here in konoha, or moving away?" her words laced with fear. She knew she couldn't join him, so she hoped he'll stay in Konoha.

"I think I'll stay here for awhile. I'll wait for Uzumaki-Chan to turn twelve, and then I'll move into a more secluded area, where no one will know me."

"Sounds good to me, but are you, taking anybody with you?" she bit her lip, curious on who he might pick to be his companion.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I know who I'm going to ask, but it all depends if she wants to come with me."

"Oh-h,"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan is not you." he smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"He-he, yeah, I figure that, you won't leave Sai, and, I know how much you would hate leaving everything behind for me-"

"NARUTO! Don't say that! You-you sacrificed everything for me, YOU TRAINED HARDER- JUST TO GET SASUKE! AND THAT, GOT YOU ANYWHERE! IT WAS JUST A CHILDISH PROMISE. BUT THIS IS SOMETHING SERIOUS, THAT I WANT TO DO!" by the end of her speech, she was crying, her head down. She couldn't look at his eyes, knowing that he'll read her.

Naruto gently put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Sakura-Chan, everything I did in the past- leaved it behind. Now, we both have someone to look up, to be with. We both know that you want to stay, with the love of your life, fiancé- Sai. You just doing this, because you're force, or you think I'm expecting something from you. You're wrong. I want you to stay, fulfill your dreams and I'll do the same."

She looked up, make-up smeared, eyes red, "Naruto, I not doing this because I'm force-" Naruto cut her off, "S-Shh, please- don't lied to me but if you want to help me then, I want you to do something for me," he said.

"O-okay, ask anything," Eager to know that somehow, she could help him she nodded.

"My son will need a friend to play with," he stood up, giggling at Sakura's shock face.

"But-but," stuttering at the statement, blushing.

"Let's go I need to find someone; you'll be delighted to see her, again."

-SasuNaru-

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL; I'M LETTING YOU, AND MY NEPHEW, WITH HER!" Sakura outburst will have probably reached the nearest village.

"Sakura-chan calm down. I haven't introduced you to her!" he pouted at her.

"HOW COULD I FORGET HER? SHE'S SASUKE'S TEAMMATE!"

"No, her name is not 'Sasuke's teammate, Sakura-chan!" he joked, earning him a punch that could've been deadly, but having Kyuubi has its perks.

"Don't fuck around Naruto, what the hell she's doing here in the first place?" her anger didn't let her see that the mighty girl, she met years ago, was now cowering behind Naruto, afraid of her and the damage she could cause her.

Naruto stopped laughing, his expression change, now serious.

"I know what she did in the past was wrong, but like I said before, I've move on and therefore, I forgave her and welcomed her in konoha."

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto would take someone like Karin, yeah; she knew her name and what she did _for_Sasuke.

"No. I can't let her stay here or will I approve that you'll take her! Have you thought that, maybe she's working for Sasuke to get to you, and when you least expected- she'll take Uzumaki-chan to him!"

"I trust her with my son's life, even my own." he said. His tone left no room for questions, as he stared at those angry green eyes.

"Ahh-h you're no use at all. Alright, tell me everything to convince me that she can be trusted." she sighed in defeat, watching Naruto jumped, hugging the terrify-girl who was smiling at him.

Sakura stared, watching closely for any sign that could give her away.

Sadly, all she saw was happiness and serenity, unlike the Karin she met years ago.

After hours of discussing about Karin, Sakura finally understood that Karin was used, just like them, by none other than Sasuke.

"Okay, so, when are you going to tell Tsunade-Sama about Karin?"

"After I talk to Karin." he grinned at her, happy to know that Sakura finally accepted Karin.

"Naruto-kun what do you want to talk about?" Karin asked, looking between Naruto and Sakura. Sakura rose, excusing herself, leaving both to talk privately.

"Come here," she sat down next to Naruto, waiting.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, after Uzumaki turns 12yrs old- I'll move away from Konoha. Of course, I'm not forcing you, if you want to stay here, than you're welcome to stay."

Naruto blushed. He wasn't use to ask random people to tag along with him, especially since it was a girl.

"I accept." she said, without thinking, but glad to know that Karin will join him.

"Are you sure? I'll understand if you don't want to come."

He definitely didn't want to force anyone to join him.

"I have no reason to stay here. You brought me here, and I'll anywhere you go- even if you don't want, I'll follow you til the end." her words were sincere. Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you Karin. I'm glad you're coming with me, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening,"

"Since we're traveling, I don't want people to find us- so, I'm going to ask you if I can perform a chakra sealing on you."

Karin blinked, "Naruto-Kun, of course you can. I don't have problems- I'm used to the pain; it's not a big deal."

Naruto smiled, "Alright, tomorrow I'll perform it, and tomorrow- we'll talk to Tsunade-bachan."

Taking her hand, they both walked inside Naruto's room, where Sakura was taking care of Uzumaki-chan.

"Naruto you need to name him you know." Sakura faced them, after laying the baby, who was now asleep.

"I know, I still need time, but don't worry I have some names ready," he smiled.

"Naruto," Karin whispered softly.

"Yes?" Naruto turned, facing Karin who was holding something in her hands.

"Hyuuga-San gave me a letter before he went to battle. I didn't have time to give it to you, so I waited for the perfect time."

Naruto froze; listening to Neji's name made his heart stop, but he regained his composure.

She handed the letter, Naruto's hand trembled as he took the letter.

Karin and Sakura looked at each other, nodding, they both left- closing the door behind, giving Naruto some privacy.

'_Calm down . . . it's just a paper, nothing else.'_

Shaking, he opened the letter and read it.

_Naruto, my love._

_If you reading this letter, it means that I didn't make it,_

_Alive._

I knew that this day will come, when I'll leave this world, leaving you behind- alone with Uzumaki-chan.

I sacrificed myself because I wanted you both to live, happily, carelessly and, together.

I'll do it all over again, just to see you smile, happy and with your son, alive.

Remember the promise you made me, you wouldn't cry for any reason, especially in front of Uzumaki-Chan.

_I know you Naruto, and please,_

Don't waste your tears on me, instead, I'd love for you to continue with your life- leave the past behind, and concentrate in the future, your son.

I've left everything I own to you; my house- highly secured- my money.

I know that you'll travel most of the time, and to do that, you need money. Use my money wisely- it will to help you since you'll need to buy formulas and things for the baby. It will make me happy, to know that I was able to help, even when I'm not there with you.

I love you Naruto. I love you; even in death, my love will stay strong.

Take good care of Uzumaki-Chan for me, and tell him that I love him and I wish I could've been there for him.

_Guess what?_

_I did my homework, remember our last conversation . . . _

_Yes, I had a few but I chose,_

I like the name, Izuna.

I have always loved you, Naruto.

_Take care of Izuna for me,_

Goodbye.

He couldn't hold up the tears any longer.

_'Neji,'_

_'He knew that this was going to happen, and yet, he-he didn't say a thing!'_

_**'Kit, he knew what he was getting into, the moment he accepted you- he knew that Sasuke or someone might have try and take you away.'**_

_'But,'_

_**'kit, the kid loved you, don't ruin everything. The only thing that you can do is, do what he said; live your life to the fullest and take good care of Izuna.'**_

_'I-Izuna?'_

_**'I like it.'**_

Naruto stared at the letter,

_'Uzumaki Izuna, Perfect.'_

**-Three Weeks Later-**

The past weeks, Naruto and Uzumaki Izuna, were extremely busy.

After reading Neji's letter, he headed to Tsunade, signing the birth certificate- naming Uzumaki-chan, as Uzumaki Izuna.

Immediately, Sakura and Karin worked together and made a small party- inviting everyone they knew.

After a day, Naruto had the chance to talk to Tsunade about Karin status.

It took hours of persuasion, annoying Tsunade, but at last, Tsunade finally agreed to let her stay and be Naruto's companion.

Only, with one condition; a full Interrogation with Ibiki Morino.

It wasn't pretty but she made it and passed everything. In the end, she was finally a Konoha citizen, Jonin level.

At last, done with Izuna's documents, and with Karin's jutsu; the trio headed to the Hyuuga's cemetery.

It was hard, but he needed to say goodbye properly.

He didn't attend Neji's burial, so I least he wanted to say his goodbye to Neji, but now, he won't be alone because he had Izuna with him.

It was hard to say goodbye, but he knew that this wouldn't be the only time they will visit.

Naruto will make sure that Izuna knows everything about his stepfather, who loved him and died protecting him.

-SasuNaru-

No food and water; practically dragging his feet- that's what Madara felt, when he kept searching for Naruto.

Not even a clue, or a single spark of his chakra.

Nothing.

_'He couldn't be far. I have searched everywhere.'_

As he walked inside the nearest village, he decided to rest and head back, hoping Zetsu will bring good news.

**-With Zetsu-**

_'Damn, where could he be?'_

It's been more than a week and still, no results.

He looked everywhere, even in the poorest villages- and still, not a single clue.

_'I'm fuckin done with this shit! I'm going back.'  
_  
Hoping that a least Madara will bring a clue.

_'I doubt it.'_

-SasuNaru-

**-One Month Later-**

Black eyes stared at the gate, unhappy to see it, but glad that now; all his questions will be answer.

_'At last, Naruto, I will know if you truly had my child or not._' he thought darkly, his eyes turned crimson just the thought of _his_blond, and his supposedly heir.

"You know what to do. I'll make two clones; one will go with you Suigetsu, and the other one will stay here with you Jugo. We'll meet each other here, if, someone takes longer than 30min to get here, we'll meet at the base." Sasuke took off his cape, he secured his Kusanagi.

Suigetsu got his sword ready as well, ready to go. Jugo just stared at them, watching the birds' fly- sensing that something was going to happen.

"Let's go." Each took off, to their assign location.

Sasuke took off to Naruto's apartment. Sharingan activated, he looked at ahead, scanning for Naruto's chakra, but found none.

He stopped, sensing someone inside the apartment but once he looked inside- he found a young couple, having breakfast.

Wrong target.

He frowned, heading to his next stop. Casting a Henge-jutsu, he jumped and landed in front of Ichiraku- Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"Teuchi-San, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice was childish- taking the form of a twelve year old.

"Oh, Naruto-kun? No. The last time I saw him it was at the party of Izuna-Chan." the old man answered carelessly. He turned back to help some customers, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Party? Who's Izuna-Chan?" Sasuke glared at Teuchi.

"Boy, weren't you invited? Naruto's son, Uzumaki Izuna; his baby boy." he smiled at the boy, unaware of the deadly chakra leaking out of his tiny body.

Controlling his temper, he asked, "Do you know where he lives?" He wanted nothing more than to kill the old man for ignoring, but chose to ignore it.

"To be honest, nobody knows, since both are in danger. I'm guessing that both are well-hidden, somewhere inside the village."

Satisfied with the information he got, he vanished, completely forgetting about his Henge- giving away his true appearance.

Instead of looking the other places, he headed to the base, where the others were waiting for him.

'_Izuna, Uchiha Izuna . . . nice name. Probably the old man heard wrong, it has to be Uchiha, not Uzumaki.' _Sasuke smirked.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the base, where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Fuckin dobe! He shouldn't be that hard to find!" he said, his right hand going through his hair, desperate and unsure what to do.

"Yeah, I got some shitty news; you won't like it at all." Suigetsu smirked evilly at him.

"Tell me!"

Suigetsu sighed, _'Damn Uchiha, not fun to play with,'_

"Aright, but please sit down, count to ten, 9, 8, 7-"

"**Suigetsu,"** Sasuke warned, but Suigetsu kept counting, wanting to know how far he can push Sasuke's buttons.

"6, 5, 4, 3,"

"SUIGETSU!"

"Can you wait? It's only two numbers- Fine- fine."

Suigetsu smirked, as he watched Sasuke fuming, his chakra out of control.

"Hyuuga Neji, was currently dating Uzumaki Naruto there were engaged, ready to married but Naruto gave birth-"

"WERE DATING? ENGAGE?" Sasuke temper got out of control, as he destroyed the nearest wall. Again.

"Tch, let me finish-damn," Suigetsu rolled his eyes comically, as he stared at his leader.

"The same day he gave birth, Madara attacked the village and tried to take Naruto and his son. That's where the hero, Hyuuga Neji, comes in the story- as he sacrificed his life in order to protect both, giving them time to flee. The latest news, is that Naruto still sees Neji as a lover, and is planning to tell the boy that even when Neji wasn't his birth Father, Neji was there, and the one who saved him from the hands of Madara."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! HE'S MY SON, NOT HYUUGA'S -MINE! I'LL KIDNAP NARUTO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES-SHIT I'LL FORCE HIM TO SEE THAT I'M IZUNA'S FATHER! THAT DOBE CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'LL BE HIS ONLY LOVER, AND FUTURE HUSBAND!"

He laughed insanely, scaring his teammates.

Jugo coughed, getting Sasuke's attention.

"This is not my place or my problem but, I don't think that's the right thing to do. You said that you love him, but to me, you just want to have him. If you truly want to have both willingly-you have to find them, beg Naruto to give you a chance to be in Izuna's life. Remember, you raped him Sasuke; rape is not easy to forget and move on, especially for a lonely person such as Naruto. Neji was there to aid him, make him forget- unlike you who dedicated his life to traveling nowhere, only wasting time. This was your entire fault, and yet, you're trying to force yourself on Naruto, _again_?"

Suigetsu, blinked, uncertain what to say or do. He was, for the first time, speechless.

'_That was . . . deep Oh-JUGO, nice knowing you pal, I see in the next life,' _Suigetsu thought, waiting for the Uchiha heir to react.

Sasuke just stared at him, glaring daggers.

_'SHIT! He's right! Stupid. I was so fuckin pissed that totally forgotten about doing the right thing. Need to control myself more.'_

He sighed. Counting one-through-ten, he answer, "You're right Jugo, thanks for been honest with me and tell me what I really need to do. But, there's something I'm curious, you described Naruto so well- it seems to me that you had met him or talk to him." he asked, staring at his teammate, suspiciously.

'_Damn, this time is for real man, I see you in hell, and he looks pissed,'_

"I met him in the forest. My friends led me to him -he was sitting, feeding Izuna-Chan. I couldn't interrupt that, besides, you're the one who needs to approach them and apologize." he looked at the side, the glare that Sasuke send his way could've kill him but he knew that he did the right thing.

_'GODDAMN! Fuck, he was there and he didn't stop him!_' he mentally yell, cursed Jugo.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've stop him and made him talk to me!" he yelled, crimson eyes whirling, staring at Jugo's eyes.

Jugo screamed in pain, as Sasuke punish him with a genjutsu; the same one Itachi had used on him- using Kimimaro as weak spot. (1)

"Sasuke! Stop! He did the right thing! We both know that you wouldn't stop and chat with Naruto- you would've taking him as hostage and kept him hidden, until you force yourself on him!"

Both didn't have time to blocked Chidori Nagashi, aiming directly at both Suigetsu and Jugo, silencing both at last.

Sharingan eyes stared at his victims, satisfy with the results.

"You both have no right to tell me what to do! I'll do whatever I fuckin want- I don't follow orders especially from you two." he laughed, ad he pass them.

He sat down on the floor and said, and sighed in defeat.

"Although, I hate for you to tell me what to do, this time, you're right Jugo. I'll give you credit for that. I've to find Naruto and make him see that I'm truly sorry and, I want to be in my son's life, as his father." he looked at both, both trying to stand up- beaten up by the powerful jutsu.

_'FUCK! This time he actually wanted to kill us . . . it hurts like hell,, shhit- it hurts!'_

Suigetsu groaned, his body arched, having trouble standing.

Jugo, been victim with both gruesome attacks, laid in a comatose state, his body on the floor lifeless.

"I'll wait until you both recover, so we can head out and start looking for Naruto."

It was three days later both recovered.

Sasuke decided to split the team, each taking 9 villages; in order to take advantage and find him faster.

Suigetsu; from all the nine villages, 5 of them, knew Naruto but none of them knew where he was.

Jugo; only three of the villages he searched, knew the blond but, he got the same result. No one has seen Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke, sadly, he got the same results but at the end, he finally got a clue. A civilian who sold Naruto some wood, told him that he met Naruto inside the village, (Konoha) along with Izuna.

But the others were useless, no one knew about him and his whereabouts.

It took them almost five months to finish all the villages-a record time, in his opinion.

"Did you search every alley, house? There's no way in hell that he- just disappear." he punched the wall, a custom of his when things don't go the way he wanted.

"Sasuke, we look everywhere. Every house, apartment and even dark alleys- and still, we came empty handed." Suigetsu said, banding his hand from an injury he got during the trip.

"Even my little friends help me, and they all told me the same, Naruto is still inside Konoha Walls. There must be a place that you didn't look, or miss." Jugo said.

"Hn. We'll rest for a week and then, we'll head back to Konoha and we'll search together."

-SasuNaru-

The trio had disguised themselves, portraying a civilian family.

It was useful, and easy.

As they looked, asked for any information- they weren't paying attention that a lovely red-hair, with eyes wide, staring at them, as they ask for Naruto.

_'I knew it. I felt their chakra but I thought I wrong but now . . . I have to let Naruto know. We need to move and fast.'_

-SasuNaru-

"There's has to be a place that we haven't look, but where?"

Suigetsu groaned, tired and hungry from walking the _entire_village.

"We checked everywhere and we still got nothing. We even asked if anyone knew Izuna and got nothing."

"Hn."

Sasuke was getting tired of this situation, still hoping that they'll find Naruto so, he can finally rest in peace.

"C'mon, let's check the last time." Suigetsu groaned.

-SasuNaru-

"Naruto! Naruto we have to go now!" Karin rushed inside the house, immediately starting to pack.

"Karin, calm down- what's going on?" he asked softly.

Naruto was feeding Izuna the moment Karin showed up, starting to yell and packing.

"It's Sasuke! Sasuke, he's here- and-and he's looking for Izuna a-and you- We have to go!" She didn't stop for a moment; she rushed to her room- packing her clothes immediately.

Naruto dropped the spoon, as soon as he heard Sasuke's name.

"H-how did he know that I was here- no never-mind. Yes, let's pack. We're leaving immediately."

'_**Kit, you don't have time, he'll see you.'**_

"Where? We haven't thought about a place yet?" Karin shouted across Naruto's room.

She knew that they didn't have time to travel to Suna, been the nearest, but she didn't know anywhere else.

"Neji's house. He has an underground basement, and I could use a barrier."

Taking Izuna's formula, diapers and other stuff. He grabbed clothes using the help from one of his clones; he hid their stuff, in case Sasuke finds this apartment.

"Let's go. I'll use my teleportation jutsu, just hold on to me and don't let go."

She nodded, grabbing his arm.

In a blink of an eye, they landed safely on the ground.

Karin stared with awed; it was a beautiful house- Two story building- Kitchen four bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, underground basement and a garden. Over all, the house was perfect for them.

"Can you take Izuna, while I set up the barriers." she nodded.

After 45 minutes, he was done, securing the entire state. Exhausted, he sat down next to Karin, right on time as Izuna began to cry- looking for his mommy's warmth.

"Well, everything is set-up. We just have to wait." taking Izuna from Karin's arms.

"Do you want me to send a clone to investigate?" she adjusted her glasses, looking for her coat.

"Yeah, it will be great, but let's wait a couple minutes more." she nodded.

Joining Naruto, Karin watched Izuna happily played with Naruto's necklace.

-SasuNaru-

"I tired of this shit! I going to see the hokage and demand some answers, after all, he's my son and I deserve to see him!"

Sasuke's Sharingan visible to the public, his deadly aura could easily scare anyone; while his fists were turning white.

They had asked everyone; even some of his ex-comrades but nobody seemed to know where his blond was.

The only one who they haven't encountered was Sakura.

But, somehow, he knew that it will be dangerous task because she will recognize him.

"Sasuke, I think it's best if we retrieve and just keep checking for any signs of him. You could always go and _demand_ some answers, but she'll immediately try to capture you and you're never going to make-up with Naruto." Jugo said.

Even if he was traumatized from Sasuke's Jutsus, he couldn't just watch Sasuke, he'll get himself and the whole team in trouble.

Sasuke hn'ed- indicating that he had agreed. The trio left the village, leaving with a small amount of information.

As soon as they were out, Sasuke looked back.

With a lifetime promise, he swore that he'll find him soon and make him his, forever.

_'I'm getting you back Naruto. You'll be mine again, but this time, I'm not leaving you ever again.'_

-SasuNaru-

**-Twelve Years Later-**

Blue eyes stared at the boy that once; he had carried in his arms.

Said boy now twelve, was walking in front of him; all grown up.

It was twelve long years for Naruto, painful, but the best years of his lonely life.

He still couldn't believe that his baby boy was now, grown up and amazingly strong.

_'It felt like it was just yesterday that he said his first word- mommy!'_He thought happily.

Now, he understood, how mothers felt when their sons' speak their his first word.

Hearing his baby's voice for the first time made his heart warmed up, beat up faster than normal; smiling every time he accomplish, or learns something new.

His second greatest moment was when he took his first steps.

Astoundingly, Izuna took his first steps at an early age; surprising both Karin and him when they saw Izuna holding on to wall, calling Naruto's name.

Of course, it was impossible that he could've walk, both thought of the worst, but later found out that it was really Izuna who had walked by himself.

So with two years and ten months, Izuna knew how walk.

At the age of three and seven months, Izuna knew how to talk, in full sentences, perfectly.

Naturally, Naruto and Karin helped Izuna but mostly Naruto, who did the job.

Obviously, little by little, Naruto taught Izuna colors, ABC's and his favorite animals.

Naruto actually started teaching him how to read, write and even show him some hand-signs, basic ones at least.

Karin was against all of that, suggesting Naruto that the kid needed to play, have fun- instead of learning about hand-signs and ninja tools, that he could learn when he was old enough.

At first, he had thought the same, but realizing that one day, Izuna will be all alone, without anyone to protect him- especially when two bastards are after him - he started to teach him simple things.

Later, he found that that Izuna actually _wanted_to learn, since then, he became Izuna's teacher, taught everything he knew.

Of course, Naruto took sometime from his training; giving Izuna time to played with his friends and do other stuff that normal kids do.

He could've gone to school at a very early age, but Naruto decided to do home school; hiring Iruka to teach him what Izuna was missing and needed.

_'From what Iruka told me, Izuna is just like his uncle- Itachi-San,'_

He was shock, and proud, when Iruka told him that Izuna was like his uncle. Describing how Izuna was extremely smart for his age, to the point of surpassing the previous generations- including the two top Uchihas, his father, and the very famous Uchiha from all, Uchiha Itachi, his uncle.

Yes, Naruto was proud of his son.

_'Sasuke would kill me if I say that he looks like Itachi.'_

Izuna without a doubt inherited the Uchiha genes, striking handsome.

His hair was silky, straight with dark-blue highlights.

His eyes that were once dark-blue become lighter as he got older- but were indeed, breathtaking, beautiful pair of eyes that his son has.

His skin was a mixture of both, a nice color- perfectly matching with his eyes and hair color.

Of course, one thing he inherited from Naruto without a doubt- was his smile and his attitude.

Happy, energetic, talkative- were some traits that the young Uzumaki heir inherit from our lovely blond- oh, but let's not forget the same grin, smile and cute pouf that Izuna had master, to avoid any punishment from his lovely mommy.

Yes, the kid was special- in every way and will be even greater as time passes; older and wiser he would get.

The trio had lived in the same house- Neji's- for the twelve years and luckily, they haven't run into Sasuke's teammates at all.

Both, Karin and Naruto worked-doing small jobs, anything that won't attack attention.

Unfortunately for both, they couldn't go out being themselves, as both used their Henge all the time- just to be sure that Sasuke won't find them.

Sakura, Tsunade and some of his friends would visit once in a while, but not as often as they'd like.

Even Izuna had to go with the same process. Eventually, Naruto did something that he never thought of doing to his own child- especially since he was small.

It hurt him, as he heard his son cried in agony, but, he knew that it will help them in the future.

Adjusting the sealing-Chakra for Izuna and performed it, were the hardest things he did in his life. Kyuubi helped him, making the jutsu weaker and safer for Izuna.

Everything was going smoothly, life was great but unfortunately, Naruto's reality came back to hunt him because, his worst nightmare started when Izuna turned six years old.

It was inevitable, he knew it, but still hope that Izuna remained oblivious about Sasuke.

He hadn't planned to tell him anything about Neji and Sasuke, but somehow, he found out that Neji, who he thought was his father, turned out to be his step-father.

Of course, he had asked Naruto and Naruto at that time, didn't know what to tell him- so he told him that when he was old enough to understand, he will tell him the truth.

Surprisingly, Izuna waited, patiently until now.

Now, at age of twelve, he was sitting in front of his son.

Izuna loving eyes turned cold, ready to listen to the truth.

Izuna body shook, excitement was all he felt at the moment; the moment he's been waiting for.

"Mother, I'm ready." the years had turned his sweet voice into a deep, cold tone incredibly sounding just like Sasuke.

Naruto shivered, staring at his son, handsome, genius twelve year old that could intimidate his own mother.

"Izuna, son, promise me that you won't do anything reckless after I'll tell you everything." Naruto voice changed as well, deeper, demanding respect and stating that he was _still_in charge.

"Mother just tell me! I've waited almost six fuckin years for this and you're asking me to act normal?" he yelled his Sharingan proudly activated, as he stared at his mother.

Naruto couldn't believe when his son came one day, screaming, terrify- yelling that his eyes were strangely red.

Naturally, he had thought that he had poked his eye by mistake, or had an eye infection but froze, as his son, age five, came running with his own pair of crimson, ominous Sharingan.

After a long chat with his son, he soon found out that the cause that triggered his Kekkei Genkai to activate was because someone insulted Neji, telling him that he was a fool by giving his life for the son of the rouge ninja, _and_killer, Uchiha Sasuke.

Surprisingly, Izuna acted like an adult; ignoring the bastard- heading back to his house, directly to his room.

Once inside, he let out his rage and destroyed his room, shouting words that he shouldn't have said, but it was then, that it happened.

Uzumaki Izuna had awakened his Sharingan, at the age of six.

"IZUNA, DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, BOY! I'M YOUR MOTHER, FUCKIN RESPECT ME!" he rose from his chair, knocking it in the process, his eyes changed into- Kyuubi's cat-like crashed with Izuna's own Sharingan.

Izuna shivered, and back down.

Even at his current level –Jonin level- he knew, he couldn't take his mother, and definitely knew that Naruto could control him- thanks to the Kyuubi.

It was fascinating when both trained, Naruto, showed him how to controlled his Sharingan and Naruto learned some tricks of his own.

Specially, he learned how to deal with the Sharingan.

Kyuubi didn't lied when he said he knew many things about the Uchiha' deadly Sharingan.

Even Naruto became immune to his son's Sharingan, thanks to an old scroll from the Uzumaki-Clan that help him tame the deadly Sharingan that one day, could control him due the Bijuu inside him.

Using Kyuubi's help, and Kakashi's, Izuna master his Sharingan at age seven, and at 10 he had achieved the second stage, the Mangekyo Sharingan. (2)

Mysteriously, he got it without killing anyone. Kakashi, inexplicably, helped him reached that stage.

Only Izuna and Kakashi knew the secret training they went through.

"Alright, if you interrupt me, or I hear a word coming out of your mouth- I will stop. Got it?" he picked up the chair and sat down.

"Yes, mother." he copied his mother, sat down and deactivating his Sharingan.

Naruto calmed as well, his cat-like eyes returned to his normal shape and color.

Izuna watched his mother made some signs, which he knew by heart- shadow clones.

Izuna gulped, as Naruto's stare became hard to bear, uncomfortable. He shivered, as the room suddenly got colder and dark.

"I was seventeen years old, same old me- extremely happy that I got assigned to an S-rank mission by myself. Of course, it wasn't easy, but I manage to take my enemy and retrieve the scroll. Later that night, I decided to stop, and get some proper rest- paying a room at the nearest hotel. It happened that night, the night that _he_broke my heart and soul; the night that your birth Father raped me." he paused. It was painful, everything he went through, digging the past that was buried inside his heart.

Izuna gasped, uncontrollably his eyes turned red, Sharingan taking over his beautiful eyes.

He looked at Izuna and continued, "He raped me, destroyed me internally and left me there, half dead. I know, what you're thinking, why didn't I fight back? Well, honestly, I had used all my chakra in the battle, I even used my last resort, which was Kyuubi's chakra, and you know how deadly it is for me. I couldn't defend myself from him, besides, your father, Uchiha Sasuke, was the same level as me but unfortunately I don't have the Sharingan. At that time, I didn't know anything, so he easily used his eyes on me and defeat me. I came back to the village and it was then, after a month that had passed, I found out that I was pregnant, thanks to Kyuubi. I wouldn't lie to you that one of my options was abortion, but, thanks to Neji and Kyuubi, I chose the right path and I kept you." he smiled, tears falling like waterfalls.

Izuna looked away, unsure what to say.

"Hyuuga Neji," as he said the name, a brunet with long hair and pale eyes, tall and handsome appeared behind Naruto.

"This is Neji, Hyuuga Neji who saved you from the hands of the enemy, who tried to take you away from me. He saved both of us, by going and tried to take down Uchiha Madara who wanted us. He died in battle, leaving me a letter- that I'll show you after this- to both of us. He loved you, took care of me when I was pregnant and helped us financially. I loved him, dearly, but as I came to my senses- he was the substitute, healing your fathers' wounds on my heart. I loved your father, but he destroyed whatever feelings I had for him the moment he rape me. Therefore, without no father figure and single, you became my priority, so I focus my entire being in you, and took care of you."

He saw two shadows behind his mother and he gasped- his eyes widened as he stared at the two clones that had two similar pair of Sharingan eyes.

"This is your father, Uchiha Sasuke, rouge ninja; wanted by all nations. As you can tell, you inherited the Sharingan thanks to him, as well as his looks."

Sasuke's clone took a step back, as Itachi's clone came forward.

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, your uncle that was killed by the hands of his very own brother. I knew Itachi personally, and he was loyal, compassionate and loving human being."

A foxy grin appeared on his tan face, "I know what you're thinking, and I agreed; you look more like you uncle than your own father, right?"

Izuna nodded, comparing both brothers, but in the end, he couldn't deny the similarities between Itachi and himself.

"Y-yeah, the only thing that I inherit from Father was- the hair color and height."

"Exactly." he chirped happily.

"B-but what happen to them? I heard that father left to join orochimaru? Uncle, joined a powerful organization called, Akatsuki? Where is Father? Is he still alive?"

"To make the story short; The Uchiha Clan was very powerful, fearless clan that one day decided to take over Konoha, of course helped by none other than Uchiha Madara. Itachi at the time, Anbu Captain, worked as a spy for both parties. He told the elders and the third hokage what the Uchiha Clan true intentions were, and was ordered to kill them, all.  
Your uncle deeply loved your father, and at the very end, couldn't kill his brother, letting him live. Sadly, Itachi lied to your father; saving Sasuke from knowing the truth. But instead of doing the right thing, he created a monster, as rage took over his small heart. Itachi joined Akatsuki, due his status as a rouge ninja, and knew that in Akatsuki Sasuke would think twice, before coming to seek him and others reasons I don't know. Sasuke then, promised to kill Itachi, but stupidly he thought that leaving, taking the offer that orochimaru gave him would help him kill Itachi. In the end he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, but he also found out the truth, but never returned to Konoha. Your father still alive and I'm pretty sure he still is looking for us til this day, but thanks to the seals that I performed on Karin, myself and you- he hasn't find us yet, thankfully."

He grabbed his son's hand, "I know he's still looking for us but not because he misses us, or wants us back as loving family. Now, that you're older and stronger, you can decided on which path you'll take, but like always, I'll support you all the way, my son." Izuna hugged Naruto, tight.

"Thanks, mother. Thanks for telling me everything about father (Sasuke), dad (Neji) and my uncle. I'm sorry for bringing up the past, making you remember everything that you had buried deep inside your heart. I love you mom, and thank you for been there- giving me a chance to live. I'm happy to have you as my mother, and have your last name Uzumaki, instead of my fathers'." he said, a smooth voice that Naruto knew by heart.

"Oh, Uzumaki-Chan!" both hugged and cried, both letting everything go.

After awhile, Izuna pulled back first, "This never happened, kay as well as the old nickname," he gave him one of his grins, teasing him.

"Aw, but-but I'm your mother, I could call you anything I like!" he pouted cutely at him.

Izuna groaned, _'No wonder Father and Dad, loved him- my mom is extremely cute.'_

"Fine. But not in public." he warned Naruto, who in returned smile.

"Izuna, most of the people know that I used to call you Uzumaki-Chan!"

"MOM! It's embarrassing! Please!"

Naruto waved his hand, in a playful manner, "Fine. Ahh-h let me get you the files I promised you. It took me hours, acting annoyingly with the hokage, but, I got all the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Uzumaki's files." Three shadow clones appeared, carrying boxes, carefully putting them beside Izuna.

"I want you to know everything- meaning your two bloodlines. Last but not least, Neji's letter."

Deciding to leave Izuna to have some privacy, he walked to the door.

"When you're finished, let me know what you're going to do, please."

He walked out, leaving Izuna alone, who started to read immediately.

_'Uchiha Sasuke, Father- at last,'_

It was after three days, without taking a break-only when it was necessary, he finally rushed inside his mother's room, with a dark aura surrounding him- his Sharingan activated.

"Mother," he said in a cold tone, getting his mothers full attention.

Naruto was resting, a nap before dinner was now a custom for him, but was rudely awakened, by the deadly chakra coming next room.

_'It's time,' _he knew that his son had finished with his assignment.

He shifted his position, now sitting on the bed, calmly waiting for Izuna to come.

Right on time, his son rushed inside his room; a total different person.

"Tell me," Naruto whispered.

He blinked, Izuna pulled him, and hug him

"Mother, I'll protect you with my life, until the very end. I'll always see Hyuuga Neji as my dad that would never change." he pulled away, now facing Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke, I'll acknowledge him as my Father but nothing more- I'll kill him if he ever tries to get close to us. He died the moment, the moment he walked away from you." Naruto stared at those deadly eyes. "I'll die protecting you from the hands of Madara and Father. As far as I concern, I'm an Uzumaki according to my birth certificate, not an Uchiha- so don't you think you can get ride of me that easy, because you know that Uzumaki's stick together til the end."

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

-1- Its the jutsu that Itachi used on Sasuke I think it was episode 81. . . I try to find it but no luck.

-2- Okay, in Naruto Wikipedia, it says that Kakashi didn't kill anyone, and still got the Mangekyo Sharingan. So I did the same with Izuna.

Author Notes:

Hey! I'm back! Yes, my SasuNaru awesome fans, I have return to stay.

I'm in my new place; it's cool and quiet, lovely.

I'm so sorry it took damn, 5 months right? Or even more, for me update.

But I didn't have any inspiration at all, why?

Guilty, I'm been reading Edward & Jacob fics, _then_, Edward & Harry crossovers, god, I been neglecting my SasuNaru fandom . . . –sad face-

I don't know if this is a good idea, but, I'm been writing three stories at the same time, yes, I know- shoot me NOW, but I can't help it.

My question is . . . does anyone like these pairs? If I post one story, would you read them?

Let me know what you think. . . I probably might just post one; it could be Edward & Jacob or Edward & Harry. If you do like them, pick one.

Well, let me know what you guys think about my chapter. I honestly think . . . this story is getting better and it's reaching to the end.

PS.

DID ANYONE GUESS WHERE I GOT THE NAME IZUNA? THIS WILL LEAD TO ANOTHER DRAMA IN THE FIC . . . FUCKIN genius right? LOL

**-NEXT CHAPTER-**

**Madara's POV, Sakura, Karin POV'S . . . AND, FINALLY. . . SASUKE AND IZUNA'S REUNION!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING . . . STAY TUNE. . . FER3333.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **_Please forgive me, I'm been busy and I, finally realized that my Beta had quit on me. So, please forgive my mistakes and hopefully, I'll get another Beta soon, or never. :D

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, I'll acknowledge him as my Father but nothing more- I'll kill him if he ever tries to get close to us. He died the moment, the moment he walked away from you." Naruto stared at those deadly eyes. "I'll die protecting you from the hands of Madara and Father. As far as I concern, I'm an Uzumaki according to my birth certificate, not an Uchiha- so don't you think you can get ride of me that easy, because you know that Uzumaki's stick together til the end."_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who voted on my poll, thanks.

(I'm BACK!)

_Chapter Twelve — The Past & Future_

-SasuNaru-

**-12 yrs ago, Akatsuki Hideout-**

"Madara, tell us the reason we're here?" Nagato's deep voice cut the silence between the last members of Akatsuki.

Madara had summoned the rest of the members, not giving a reason; they arrived, each took their seat at the conference room.

The elder man had revealed his true identity, since half of the members were now dead. He didn't see the point of hiding his true identity any longer, besides, it was time to follow his master plan; Uzumaki Naruto retrieval.

Nagato, been in second in command, was sitting next to Madara- waiting for his answer.

Black eyes looked back at Nagato, "I want Uzumaki Naruto capture by the end of the month."

Silence, was all Madara got; everyone just stared at their leader. Kisame, who was the first one to react, grinned evilly.

"Can we kill him? Or do you want us to bring him here and _then_, kill him?"

"No. I want him alive and unharmed. Once you caught him, bring him to me." he ignored the curious looks they were giving him and continued.

"So, do you still want us to get the other tails?" Nagato asked, completely taken by surprise by Madara change of plans.

"No, for now, ignore them- I want you to focus all your attention in finding Uzumaki Naruto."

Madara stood up but before he left he said, "I want him alive, if you find him with a child- kill _him_, spare Naruto."

Everyone in the room just stare, Nagato shrugged and continued to instruct his plans and directions.

After an hour of planning, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan and Nagato left to their points- with the goal of finding Naruto.

**-The present, Akatsuki-**

Everyone was present, Madara, walked inside the room, glaring at everyone.

It was the 8th time that he had held the same meeting, with the same results.

Nagato, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu and Madara were irritated, tired and ready to quit any given chance _but_, calmly waited for Madara's arrival.

They had searched twelve long years and got nothing.

At first, it was just plain annoying, but at the years passed, they realized that Naruto was serious about hiding, since no one knew where he was.

Now, after years, they were all here, sitting in their eighth time with Madara who kept glaring at them.

They didn't care. They knew that they did everything they could but Naruto was strong more than they give him credit for.

At last, the leader spoke, voice fill with hatred as he faced his minions.

"This is ridiculous! Akatsuki, an S-Rank organization with the best ninjas- and _yet_, they failed to get at least a clue!" his fists connected the table, breaking the table in pieces.

"Give me your fuckin report now!" he spat, crimson eyes staring at Nagato.

_'Please tell me why am I still working for this ass?'_

"We had searched throughout the entire nation, village after village and got the same results; Uzumaki Naruto whereabouts are unknown." he sighed, ready to hear Madara's speech.

Madara sat down, closing his eyes for a moment; he began to plan his next strategy.

Red eyes fluttered open, "I want you to go to your assign village, but now; you're staying- watching for anything that might be suspicious and retrieve information. I will call you when I feel that it's time for you to come back, now _**go**_!"

Nagato didn't even talk back; he simply followed their leader's commands.

_'This is the last time, if we come empty handed again, I will kill him,'_

Everyone soon follow, wanting nothing more than stay inside the base and rest.

Madara stay behind, still sitting on the chair- deep in thought.

_'Where are you stupid fox? It's impossible for you to still hide your chakra, and live a normal life, especially if you got your brat. Still, I will find you and when I get my hands on you, I'll punish you for all these years that I wasted on you. Uzumaki Naruto, I'll find you.'_

-SasuNaru-

**-Karin's POV-**

Adjusting my glasses, my clothes ready to start another day; I walked into the kitchen.

I can't believe that twelve, incredible, years had gone by and I'm still with Naruto.  
We both been through everything, Izuna's incredible growth, Naruto's change of personality and, last but not least, I have changed in so many ways.

It was all thanks to Naruto, who showed me, guide me- leading my rotten soul out of the darkness.

Naruto.

What a beautiful human being.

He had gone through much worst things than me, and still has a big sweet smile on his face. I don't know how he does it; _seriously_, yes I've change but _**damn**_, sometimes is hard especially when you're dealing with conceited people.

I admired him, -laughs bitterly- I used to think that I love him at some point. But - sigh- if you could only see the fine specimen that I have the privilege to see every day, _yeah_, someday you'll eventually fall for his charms- Naruto, _**damn**_, he's hot!

Over the years, he had changed- he's taller, his pregnancy fat gone; I didn't even see any after labor, his hair was longer and his body- god, well toned, simply gorgeous.

Is not that I'm over reacting, it's the truth!

But, what makes him such a beautiful human is not his Adonis body- is his caring, sweet personality that melts your heart right away.

Even straight guys are dumbstruck by his beauty, and _gosh_, and don't get me started with crazy females that are after his sexy ass.

Yeah, I admit, my best friend- Uzumaki Naruto is fuckin gorgeous, sexy and, _god_- perfect.

But, I don't love him, as a brother _yes_ but not in a romantic way.

After three years of thinking, asking myself if this was real- I finally conclude that, after five long years, I have some strange feelings that once I thought it was temporary, or so I thought, now were getting strong every day.

Yes, it was the feeling call, _love_, that I've never experience before.

I was in love with the person I never expected to be; the person who I thought I hated, who I thought was inferior to me.

Hozuki Suigetsu, the one who I thought was _**disgusting**_, _annoying_ and fuckin ugly- now, I'm head over hills, suffering and, missing him so much that it hurts.

I wanted to go back and look for him, tell him to come with me, _beg_ him but, if I do that, I'd have to leave Naruto and Izuna, who are now my only family I have.

No. Naruto and Izuna are everything to me, and I'm not even sure if Suigetsu feels the same or at least thinks differently about me over the years.

I won't risk everything knowing that I may be fooled by him.

So I stayed.

I buried him deep in my heart, or should I say I _tried_, because I can't get over him.

He's slowly killing me, destroying my heart, making my life miserable as I keep trying to live a normal life without the love one I deeply fell in love.

But hey, if I survived twelve years already, why can survive another twelve?

"Karin, are you talking to yourself again?" Naruto's sweet voice called out from the living-room, to deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear him enter the room.

"Yeah, you know me," I let out a chuckle, as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You'll never change, seriously," he laughed softly and sat down, joining me as I start breakfast.

Life was good, can't complain. I may not have him, but I have someone who loves, cares for me unconditionally- and I'll be a fool to let this wonderful life, just because of him.

Only if he comes, and _proclaims_ his undying _**love**_ for me- which I doubt it, I might consider joining him.

Besides, he used to, or still, hates me, for him to love me - is out of the question.

-SasuNaru-

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Watching people walked, talk and laugh wasn't something I enjoy to do, _but_, in a desperate situation that I'm currently in . . . that's the only thing I could.

It's been years, I don't know how many, I stopped counting after eight, and I'm still alone without Naruto or Izuna.

Suigetsu tired of walking, village after village, trying to find something that may, or may not exist anymore and to be honest; I'm tired too- desperate to find a clue at least.

But I'm still hoping, hoping to get a spark of Naruto's deadly chakra, or spot a mop of yellow hair. I, Uchiha Sasuke, pray every night, to the gods somewhere up there, watching me suffer- to give me another chance.

I'll wait, as long as I have to. _Yes_, I'll _**wait**_.

Right now, I'm still here in my spot, spying on people- trying to see if one of the many villagers turned up to be Naruto, disguising, hiding from me.

Well, I did get clue years ago, and it was only my son's name and possible last name, _Uzumaki_.

I laughed when I heard the old man said Uzumaki, instead of Uchiha as anger block my senses, knowing that Naruto did this on purpose.

Now, I understand why he did it.

I raped him, I killed his soul, and I destroyed what was left of the love he used to have for me.

It'll be a miracle _if_, someday, Naruto will ever allow me to see my son.

It's getting late; I should go before I attract attention. Well, another day has gone by and still nothing. I need to think of a plan, besides Suigetsu is ready to burst, might as well used him before he goes and search for Karin.

If only I knew where he was... _Naruto_,

-SasuNaru-

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto closed his eyes, calming his fast beating heart. After minutes, he opened his eyes, staring at his son who was calmly waiting for his reaction.

He sighed.

His expression changed within seconds as he spoke to his son, "Izuna, I don't want your protection, all I want from you is for you to avoid your father. I know that you're capable to fight anyone but he . . . He's different."

"_Mother_, you can't do that to me! Someday, I know, he'll come and demand to see us and I want to be there, _**fight**_ him and _kill_ him if is necessary." he spat, his Sharingan spinning, just the thought of his father near his mother made his blood boil.

"Izuna, _dear_, all I'm asking is for you to avoid him, please, listen to me-"

"**NO**!"

"IZUNA! I FORBID YOU TO FIGHT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, his eyes changed color, as his deadly aura surrounded the room.

Izuna shivered, sensing the killing intent coming from his mother.

"Mother, _**please**_, you have to understand; all I want is to protect you, I want to show you that I'm capable to fight him- I'm grown up. Now, is my duty to protect you, since you gave everything and risk your life for me." he looked down, a single tear rolled down.

Naruto sighed. He knew that this was going to happen, but he had hope Izuna will obey and forget about this whole-protect-mommy-act.

Slowly, he wiped Izuna's tears, and made Izuna looked at him- smiling softly at him.

"Izuna, you don't need to prove yourself to me, I'm your mother not your crush. Also, I'm not asking or demanding your protection Izuna. But, since I know you're not going to obey- all I want, _beg_ you, is for you to let him come to you. _**Only**_, if he comes- _then_, you may do whatever you please."

It was hard for Naruto, to give Izuna, his son, permission to fight Sasuke, who's stronger and, might actually kill him but he knows that Izuna would do it anyway, with or without his permission.

_'At least, it will give me time to prepare myself if he comes and seeks revenge. Besides, I don't think Sasuke will ever find us.'_

"Seriously, mother, do you mean it?" Izuna jumped and grabbed Naruto's hands, his eyes sparkled hearing that Naruto had agreed.

Naruto smiled, "Yes, but if only he comes seeking trouble. Izuna, promise me that you will only fight, only of he provokes you and if he tries to hurt you."

Izuna pouted, but nodded- knowing that he couldn't win the battle.

"Good. Now, put everything back in order and get ready- it's Sakura-Chan's birthday, and we're late."

Twenty minutes later, both Naruto and Izuna, were standing outside Sakura's house.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura and Sai were _married_.

What made Naruto gaped like a lost fish, was that Sai, the cold, creepy prick had actually got down in one knee, and asked her to married him properly.

_'And here I thought, Sakura force herself on him, or damn, threatened him for them to get married. Who knows? Poor Sai, I pity him, seriously.'_

The wedding was the event of the year. Sai, made sure that Sakura had her wedding dream, agreeing on everything the pink-hair girl said -paying the bill without even looking the price.

Now, after a year, they had a son named Hikaru, who was a year younger than Izuna.

_'Thank god, Hikaru didn't inherit his mother's hair color.'_

Hikaru had Sai's color skin, black hair and even his eyes. Sai's mini clone was born, but unlike the quiet, cold attitude of his father- he sadly, for Sai, inherited his mother's, talkative, hyper and ruthless strength from Sakura.

_'Perfect, now, I need to worry about my son, fearing for his life, since Hikaru practically spends his time with Izuna,'_

It was funny to know that Hikaru suffered the same flaw as his mother, short temper, hitting anyone- sending them straight to the hospital.

Both waited, until the door opened, revealing Sai with a happy-Birthday-hat, smiling at them.

It wasn't the sinister, force smile- it was a _real_ smile.

Sai, surprisingly, changed in some many ways that even Sakura couldn't name all.

He was a new person, thanks to Sakura, and his son.

"C'mon, Sakura is ready to cut the cake."

Naruto laughed, _'Sakura, you'll never change,'_

Everyone was here, Kiba with Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino. The only ones without partners were Choji, his girlfriend was on mission, TenTen who remained single and Lee's whose boyfriend remained unknown until one day, both came together shocking everyone. Said boy is none other than Gaara, yes, _the_ Gaara, emo, killer was Lee's boyfriend.

It was after everyone watched in pure fascination as Gaara calmly, and without shame, kissed Lee in front of everybody- daring to anyone to comment about their relationship.

Everyone had their own family, happily living their lives, raising their kids with no worries.

As the party continued, everyone getting drunk, laughing- enjoying the time together, at least for a night.

Sadly, at that very moment, a dark figure entered the village, skillfully avoiding the guards.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until he decided to show up- ready to ruin their lives along with their hope for a better future.

-SasuNaru-

**-Hours before Sakura's party- With Sasuke-**

Sasuke took a sip of his sake; his eyes were close- letting the alcohol take over his senses. He was alone, sitting in his room with a three empty bottles of Sake; meditating a new plan to get information. It was the fifth plan, and in every single one there's always something that could go wrong.

_'C'mon, think of something Sasuke . . . Oh wait, what if I Henge myself again as a kid, but this time, someone who knows Izuna or is close to him. Yeah, that'll do it! If I'm correct, Sakura has a boy- a boy that could be Izuna's friend since Sakura and Naruto are close. Hn. Perfect, all I have to do is spy Sakura, followed the kid and Henge myself using his body and go see my son. Fuckin perfect.'_

Sasuke stood up, feeling a little bit tipsy but ready to go and spy on Haruno. He grabbed his katana, his black cloak and some food for the trip.

Ready to go out, but a voice stopped him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Suigetsu said a piece of bread in his hands.

Sasuke raise a brow, but answered him, "I'm going to spy Naruto's friend and follow her son, that will lead me to Naruto and Izuna."

Sasuke watched Suigetsu devoured the bread in seconds, and smiled evilly at him.

"And you're not going to take us with you?" he said, teasing Sasuke.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wanted to do it alone."

"You might need us."

"No. I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Suigetsu . . . ." Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu laughed but stopped.

"Fine. But let's know when you find the kid, so we can help you."

"Tch. Fine. I'll send a snake."

Sasuke then teleported just outside Konoha's walls; immediately, he caught the guards in one of his genjutsu- walking inside the village without breaking a sweat.

_'Well, part one is completed. Tomorrow, the fun is going to start.'_ he smirked; red eyes glowed in the dark.

In a blink of an eye, he was gone- heading to a place where he could rest, without anyone bothering him- and the only place that he knew was the Uchiha Compound.

_'Naruto, I'm getting close. I can't wait to see your shock face once I trap you in my arms, and keep you forever.'_

**-Next Day-**

Black eyes opened slowly, rubbing his eyes lazily, stretching gracefully like a feline.

After his regular morning routine, he went to the kitchen- grabbing something to eat, ready for his mission.

Leaving the comfort, as strange as it sounds, of his dark, lonely house- he teleported to Sakura's house, hiding his chakra, standing like a statue listening to the family.

"Sa-i, C'mon _baby_, just one more time . . . _please_?" Sasuke's ears were ready to bleed, hearing Sakura pleads for sex wasn't a good way to start the day.

"Saku, we did two rounds, and you still want more?"

"Yes, just one more, please," she whined childishly at Sai.

"No."

"What are you doing? Sakura, I said NO! Ohhh-shit,"

"Mmmhn, Sai, you feel so damn good,"

"Sakura- moan-, you forgot to put the jutsu- god"

"Yes-yes- SAI!"

Thankfully, Sai did put the barrier _and_ jutsu, blocking the horrific sounds that Sakura was making.

After minutes, Sakura came out of their love-shack- with a bright smile on her face, followed by a normal Sai.

Watching them act as a family, do things that he'd love to do with Naruto and Izuna, made his heart throbbed in pain.

_'Thanks to my stupid libido, I would've the chance to have a family like them- Naruto and Izuna, and maybe, another baby coming,' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

He shook his head, getting rid of dark thoughts, focusing in his task.

Finally, after minutes standing like an idiot, he heard what he's been waiting for- after 12 long years.

"Hikaru, Izuna-Kun is waiting for you at the park in 30 minutes. Be sure to be back before sunset okay. Here, this is for Naru tell him that I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you but I'm needed at the hospital. Now go, or you'll be late."

He heard the kid's footsteps, as he ran to his room and changed; ready to follow his prey he Henge himself, now looking like twelve year old.

He jumped down, waiting for the kid. "Bye, Momma, by Papa." he yelled, running towards the Hokage's monument where the new park was located.

_'I should act fast, before he reaches the park,'_

"Hikaru-Kun," this time, he Henge himself as a girl, using his mother as an example- but in a chibi version.

Hikaru stopped, swirling around to face whoever had called his name. He was shocked to see a lovely girl, blushing cutely at him.

_'She must be new, I haven't seen her around. But she's cute.'_

"Yes,"

"Hikaru-Kun, I-I was wondering if you would like some company," she blushed redder, as he stared at her- she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to but I'm meeting someone right now, maybe next time." he gave her a soft smile.

Sasuke's eyes began to water, his acting skills now perfected by the years; cornered, stalked by his fans.

"Can I come with you?" she fluttering her eyelashes, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, you can't come with me- oh-h no, don't give that look, fine, fine you can come with me but before we enter the park you need to go,"

"Okay." she chirped happily.

"So, you're going to see your girlfriend?" both started to walk, Hikaru laughed at the question.

"No. It's my best friend. I might visit my uncle later it all depends."

'_Yes, for once, I want you to keep talking kid,'_

"Ah-h, what's his name?" black orbs looked at Hikaru's.

"His name is Izuna; he's cool a year older than me. His mother is the best, powerful, fun to be with and his aunt is so weird, especially without her glasses but she's cool. Tch, her hair is red and every time she gets mad she looks like the devil himself." he laughed as he remembered the time he dropped her scroll, accidentally, in the toilet.

_'Red hair glasses and gets pretty violent easily? She reminds me of . . . Karin! No. It can't be, there's no way that Karin and Naruto will tag alone and heck, live together, especially since she was in my team. Naruto wouldn't do that.'_

Sasuke felt jealousy spread like fire through his body, even if the idea was stupid, just thinking that Karin had the opportunity to see Izuna grow- it was to much. He'd love to be there for Izuna, he'd love to have Izuna's friends admired him but he got nothing.

Risking, he asked something he wanted to know.

"What about his father? Is h-he still alive?"

Hikaru whole demeanor changed, his once care free attitude- gone, as he stood frozen.

"I think this is where we need to split. It was nice meeting you. Bye." he said coldly not wasting anymore time.

_'Damn, well, this is it.'_

Using his speed, he knocked down Hikaru- watching every detail as he Henge himself, posing as Hikaru.

Hiding the body in the bushes, he head down to meet his son.

_'At last, I'm going to meet him- after twelve years. I wonder, if he now posses the Sharingan.'_

Walking slowly, trying to spot a twelve year old, raven hair and creamy skin, _'He's an Uchiha, he has to look like me,'_ at last, he found him, sitting on a bench.

Using his Sharingan for a brief moment, he captured Izuna features- his eyes widened as he stared at his son.

_'God, he looks like- no way, h-he looks exactly like Itachi.'_

With every step, his heart beat faster, he couldn't breathe when Izuna turned around, smiling so beautifully- remaining Sasuke of Naruto's breathtaking smiles.

_'He inherited Naruto's smiles,'_ he thought sadly, as he wish he could get more of those stunning smiles after this brief meeting, but knowing that it was impossible.

"Hikaru, what the hell? You're late!" Izuna's voice wasn't like the other kids, childish or annoying- it was smooth.

Sasuke would've jump-up-and-down, as he observed his son's incredible, powerful than a regular kid at his age, chakra. He knows that Izuna will make a fine Uchiha heir which will proudly lead the Uchiha Line to greatness.

Unaware of his speed, or eagerness to be near his son, he was now in front of him, staring at him, making Izuna uncomfortable and suspicious.

Izuna was not stupid, he had stopped counting the people who tried to out smart him but failed; and this is a good example. He can deny the fact that this individual Henge's was far the best he had encounter, _'I'll_ _give him credit for doing such a nice job'_ but sadly, their work went down the drain, as soon as _'he'_ walked, so unlike Hikaru, towards him. At that moment, he knew that his friend was an imposter; his chakra signature gave away his identity.

_'Now, I understand why mom train me so hard, even remembering everyone's chakra signatures,'_

Also, thanks to his Kekkei Genkai, he had learn to tell if people were using Henge, as he become good at it- he trained his eyes without using his Sharingan, of course his mother taught him that and tricks to discover other Jutsus that could hide the others identity.

Deciding to end the silly game he knew the other one planned- he didn't want his mother to come to check if he was okay- he glared giving the other his best Uchiha glared; he wouldn't admit that it was the only thing he like about the Uchihas, shocking _'Hikaru'_.

"Cut the crap, and tell me where is my friend and what do you want?" he spat, glaring daggers at 'Hikaru' letting out some of his chakra, making it clear that he won't hesitate in fighting, or killing the other.

_'Impossible!'_ Sasuke eyes widened, taking a step back- feeling the chakra burned his skin.

_'How did he know that I wasn't his friend? What an incredible chakra, strong and deadly- ironic, just like his mother.'_

His shock expression slowly turned into a smirk, as he continued to admire his son.

Still smirking like a maniac, Sasuke said, still staring, proudly "So, are you Naruto's son?"

As soon as Naruto's name came out of his mouth, a shuriken flew pass- inches away from his target, Sasuke, dodge it gracefully.

_'Shit! I didn't see him taking the shuriken out . . . he's fast,'_ he looked at Izuna, who had his head down, trembling; Sasuke could only guess it was from anger.

Sasuke was back from his thoughts, when a cold voice threatened him.

"I suggest you keep my mothers name out of your filthy mouth, Uchiha." Izuna refused to look at him, and it was making Sasuke furious.

_'How the fuck does he knows that I'm an Uchiha? He probably knows that I'm his father.'_

With a poker face, Sasuke undo the jutsu, as he finally showed his true self at Izuna.

Now, feeling much better than pretending to be someone else, he tilted his head to the side and said,

"I see that you inherit his temper too,"

"Don't talk about my mother like you know him!"

Sasuke knew by experience that once your mind is filled with anger, they tend to loose control over their actions- and that's what he's waiting, for Izuna's breakdown so he could take him and tried to talk to him. 

Sasuke, foolishly, thought Izuna was a newbie, or was weak like_ his _mother, charging at izuna. Izuna saw it coming and dodge it in time; surprising Sasuke with a powerful kick in his abdomen that sent him to the other side of the park.

Groaning in pain, he stood up, barely standing to face at Izuna.

_'He's pretty strong and it was one kick- can't imagine the Jutsus potential or abilities he posses.'_ he smirked, once again feeling excited that his son was strong, he was an Uchiha after all, and _his_ son.

Knowing that there's no way for him to have a peaceful chat with Izuna, he coughed gaining Izuna's attention.

"I'll get to the point. I want to talk to your mother, Naruto, privately tomorrow. If he doesn't show up, I'll kill Hikaru and send the body to Sakura's door step. This meeting is only between the three of us, don't tell anyone or I'll flee and you'll never see him. I'll be watching, and waiting for Naruto, until then . . . my son."

He walked but before he disappeared into the darkness, he heard Izuna yelled hatred lace with every word.

**"I'M NOT YOUR SON, UCHIHA! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET!"**

It hurt, more than he thought it'd.

_'I'll win your heart my son, as well as Naruto's.'_

-SasuNaru-

Izuna ran full speed towards his house, even though part of his mind told him that he doesn't need his mother's help, he knew he couldn't do it alone. Besides, the bastard clearly asked for Naruto.

He slammed the door, causing Naruto and Karin to jump- turning to see a very livid Izuna.

"Izuna what happen? Where's Hikaru?" Naruto turned his body now facing his son's.

He frowned as he noticed Izuna's Sharingan adorning his baby's eyes.

_'Something bad happen, oh no- please-'_

"He's here in Konoha, and he took Hikaru as hostage." Izuna's voice was cold.

Karin gasped, _'Oh no, that fucker- how did he find us?'_

Naruto sighed; unaware of his eyes had closed, _'Okay. Relax, Naruto. You know this was going to happen eventually- now is time to face yours demons and __**kill**__ them.'_

He opened his eyes and said,

"What does he want in exchange of Hikaru?"

Silence.

"_Izuna_," Naruto asked, perfectly knowing that his son wouldn't say a word.

"**IZUNA**!" said boy flinched by the tone of his mother, Izuna gulped, as he looked up to ser his mother's blue eyes.

"You; he wants to talk to you, mother. He told me not to let the others know; he'll be watching and if we tell Sakura or Sai that he has his son- he'll flee and we'll never going to see Hikaru's body again." his legs gave up on him, feeling useless, staying silent as his mother planned the rescue. Karin picked him, bridal style taking him to his room; adding a barrier to guard Izuna.

Karin walked up to Naruto- who was frozen in his place.

"What are you going to do, Naruto?" Karin said, waking Naruto from his daydream.

He looked at Karin's worry eyes, only to smile at her.

"I'm going to talk to him. This is the moment I'm been waiting for."

As soon as he said that, a pair of arms enveloped his cold body.

"No. Please. It's suicidal! There has to be another way, y-you can't face him, Naruto please-please," she to began cry helplessly, hoping that Naruto would think about another solution.

Naruto return the embrace, smiling sadly, knowing that this may be the last time she'll see her.

Pulling away, he looked at her teary eyes- wiping the tears and smiled.

"Thank you Karin, for this twelve years of been together, helping me raise Izuna and stick with me through every obstacle. Thank you so much."

"**NO! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT PLEASE, PLEASE STOP** . . ." she hugged him again, afraid of loosing him forever.

"Karin, I want you to be there for Izuna, in case something happens to me." he was cut off by Karin who began to yell, hitting him on his chest, crying harder.

**"NO! I WON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE, WITH US, ALIVE!"**

_'I had to do this or else she won't understand,'_ Naruto thought bitterly. His face expression changed, Kyuubi's features took over- ready to make Karin's life miserable.

Harshly, he pulled away- forcing her to look at him.

Red eyes locked with shock ones.

"**I'm going to deal with Sasuke, and I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Izuna, **_**if**_**, **_**I**_** die. You knew that this meeting was going to happen, and now it's time. This fight is mine, I don't want you to interfere."** his dark voice froze Karin on the spot; she gulped, looking the other way.

Naruto growled, and shook her body violently- getting her full attention again.

"**PROMISE ME KARIN**!" he yelled.

Karin bit her lip, crying, refusing to agree.

**"KARIN!"**

"_**YES, YES- I'LL TAKE CARE OF IZUNA- YES,"**_ she finally gave up, knowing that he'll go anyways but she hoped that he'll stay and ignore Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, as his Kyuubi's traits faded slowly, his eyes, smile returning back to normal.

"_Thank You_."

Walking to the door, he stopped, his back facing Karin.

"Tell Izuna that I love him, more than anything in the world, _even_ my life."

With that said, he left heading to the highly anticipated reunion, where his future was- where either his glory or death waited for him.

Karin's body gave up, collapsing on the floor as he stared at the door. Her eyes dull, her spirit crushed; her body lay on the floor, lifeless.

Unbeknown to Naruto and Karin, Izuna broke the barrier, as he silently listened to his mother speech; following his mother to the scene.

-SasuNaru-

**-Naruto's POV-**

Scared, Nervous, numb, stupid; were the some emotions I felt at the moment. As the wind caressed my face, my heart beat faster seeing the Uchiha Compound getting closer; the nightmare that kept playing in my mind, over and over, torture me with different outcomes, was happening now. Call me crazy, but I actually hope Sasuke would've find me sooner, to get over with this stupid chase and confront him- kill him- ending Izuna's and mine, miserable lives.

Izuna had loss the chance to live a normal life, going to school- have friends; be normal kid.

And what was the worst is Izuna's dream will never come true _if_, this situation keeps going.

_'I rather be dead than have Izuna's dreams go to waste. Besides, I know that he'll a great leader, Anbu- he'll the second Uchiha in command, just like his uncle, Itachi,'_

I smiled sadly, hoping to be alive when that day comes- when my son becomes the next Anbu Captain.

Landing outside the gate, I sighed- for the last time, knowing that there was a high chance that I wouldn't make it alive.

_'But I have to do this, this is it. The moment we were waiting for.'_

Walking through the dark streets, kunai in my hands, I walked til I reached the heart of Uchiha Compound; Sasuke's house old house.

I didn't need to wait, for Sasuke was sitting, patiently waiting for me. Crimson eyes, roamed my body, licking his lips; seen the changes in me that I had made over the years.

By the lustful stare, I guess he likes what he's seeing.

Whatever.

Let the games begin or, the blood-bath.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_'He's sexier than before, __**damn**__, I can't wait to have him underneath me, moaning my name as I thrust- god control, Sasuke.'_

Naruto, and here I thought that I had destroyed, _buried_ the feelings that I had once for you. Damn, just looking at you makes my heart beat faster, in an unhealthy way, ready to burst out of my body.

Naruto.

To think that Izuna was the only reason I had for this meeting, but _now_, looking at you- face to face- it's more than what I thought.

My body and heart still wants you, and I hope I'm not late to get at least a little bit of your love.

Shit. He's gorgeous. He's like an angel from heaven. I don't even have a better description on how his looks improved, or how _beautiful_ he's now.

_'I'll do anything to get you back in my arms, __**Naruto**__,'_

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

He stood up, his eyes turning back to normal, walking towards Naruto, ready to have a nice chat with the blond beauty.

Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke in the eyes; those eyes that hunt him every day-night were alluring, making his body hot and _really_ uncomfortable.

_'I feel like he's eye-raping me, damn, __**stop**__ staring Teme!'_

**-Naruto's POV-**

Oh no, stop beating so loud, stupid heart- stop acting like this stupid body!

**'Kid, you can't ignore it- you still love that bastard,'**

NO! I don't!

**'Hn. Why are you blushing, your temperature rose the moment you saw him looking at you. Do me a favor and just admit your feelings and focus on your mission; retrieving Hikaru and fuck off the Uchiha that, god, is aroused by looking at you.'**

Kyuubi! Stop talking nonsense; he's . . . he's,

**'Exactly. Just be-careful. If you still love him and you're planning to give him a second chance, think about it before you say anything that will jeopardize both futures; Izuna's and yours.'**

You're right. Thanks.

But I have made up my mind, and even if I'm dying, I will not give him a second chance, well, who am I kidding? I might, _only_ if Izuna forgives him and accepts him. That's the only way for me to actually let my love out of my hidden box inside my heart.

**'That's much better,'**

Stupid bastard, even after these years, he still looks hot- damn, hotter than before!

**-End Of Naruto's POV-**

"Naruto," Sasuke's velvety voice shouldn't make his body hot, and definitely shouldn't make his heart throb like a crazy fan girl.

"Sasuke, give me Hikaru, now!"

Sasuke smirked, seeing the sexy blush on his blond, and the shiver when Sasuke called out his name,

**'Perfect,'**

One of Sasuke's clone came out from the darkness, carrying an unconscious Hikaru- smirking at Naruto, the clone waited.

"Come and get him, Naruto," the clone said, his smooth, dark voice sent chills throughout his sensitive body, cursing for having such a weak body.

Naruto created a clone, ordering him to take Hikaru to his house, hoping to sneak his limp body inside his bed; safely, before Sakura or Sai find out.

Sasuke watched the clone go, licking his lips as he watched the real Naruto in deep thought.

Finally, Naruto looked back at him,

"You wanted to talk, so talk!" Naruto's eyes flash between his beautiful natural color and his demon eye color.

"I came to see my son, _and_ you," he said it naturally without even thinking about his previous actions, plus, his ego wouldn't let him say the real things he wanted to say to the blond; ruining his last chance to be with Naruto and his son.

Naruto looked down, "Uchiha, better go and forget about us. He may have the Uchiha blood, Sharingan but he- he will never see you as his father! Leave us alone, if your cold heart still beats- _please_, leave us alone." he pleaded, now standing in front of Sasuke, he couldn't kill him or hurt him. His plan changed dramatically after seeing his dark angel, his crush- love once again.

_'Dammit! Stupid Sasuke! I hate you . . . but I love you too,'_ he closed his eyes, feeling fresh tears ready to hit the ground, but held them as much as he could. He would not cry in front of him, **NEVER**!

"NO! I DESERVE TO SEE HIM, HE'S MY SON- HE'S AN **UCHIHA**, THE _**HEIR**_ OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!" Sasuke yelled his plan to act normal were out of question when Naruto opened his mouth to said, irrelevant things that are not even true! He tightened his sword, his fits turning white.

"_**Uchiha**_, you actually think you deserve to see him, after _you_ raped me, **left** me there- and tried to kill _**me**_! **YOU FUCKIN BASTARD, YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING**! **HE'S MY SON, HE'S **_**UZUMAKI**_**, NOT** _**UCHIHA**_!" this was the moment Naruto was waiting for, the moment he will shove the truth in Sasuke's face, telling everything he kept buried deep inside his heart, but _now_, he let it out not afraid of what Sasuke might do; he didn't care.

The moment Naruto said those words; Sasuke's Sharingan came to live. In a flash, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall, his sword ready to slice Naruto's throat.

Staring down at the blond, he said, "Don't _ever_ said that again, _**I swear**_ that I-I kill you! He's my son- he's an _**Uchiha**_!"

Sasuke frowned, when Naruto laughed, "Please, Uchiha, understand. He may have your genes, Kekkei Genkai but, his last name is U-zu-ma-ki, **Uzumaki** _**Izuna**_!" Sasuke pressed his sword deeper, cutting the skin but was surprised to hear a poof, as the Naruto he had pinned vanished; a shadow clone.

"Dammit," he cursed, even when he had his Sharingan, he didn't see the blond making hand-signs or the difference between the chakras.

_'He improved,'_ he smirked, looking everywhere but found no blond near.

Getting inpatient, he yelled, "He needs my guidance, he needs to know every Uchiha jutsu, and how to use his Sharingan? I'm the only one who can teach him that, as his father- it's my duty to be there for him." Even when he desperately wanted to tell the blond that he was sorry, he knew that Naruto needed more than just a _sorry_ and for that- it was complicated; so this is the closes he'll say or do, to Naruto for _now_.

"Izuna can learn by himself, he has me and many others that are willing to help. He doesn't need you, or your stupid guidance to learn!" Sasuke heard him, but couldn't find his hide out.

"Oh, _so_ he already posses the Sharingan?" feeling proud of his son- who now posses his own Sharingan at age twelve.

_'Well, even if he didn't get it at age of 8, at least he could master it faster than me, now that I'm here, he will reach the next level faster if I help him,' _he smirked.

"Oh _please_, get that smirk off your face, because there's no way you will ever see him again."

"I have the right to see him, he's my son Naruto! You can't prohibit him from seeing me- **he needs me**!" Sasuke yelled,

Emerging from the shadows, Naruto glared at Sasuke, "_**Uchiha**_, for the last time, he doesn't need **you**; he has _me_!"

Sasuke had reached his limit, now using his real strength; he popped in front of a shock blond, crimson eyes staring down a fear blue eyes.

"What about you, _Naruto_? Do you need _me_?" he pushed Naruto to the nearest wall, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and the other in Naruto's cheek, touching the delicate, soft skin that he miss so dearly.

Naruto froze, afraid to move, afraid of the reaction that will cause his body, feeling Sasuke's soft touches- and Sasuke's body that was so close to his body.

_'Ahh-h, no, no, no this is not right! NO! I can't let him win me again, not after everything I went through, NO! What to do, what to do. . . oh my, no, no, I can't do that I'll be impolite to used his honor- but, that's the only way for him to understand that I move on. Yes, please forgive me Neji, please forgive me,'_

Intense blue eyes looked up to meet lustful eyes, Naruto finally build the courage and said.

"I don't need you, never had and never will. While you were god knows where, I had the wonderful human being with me all the time, who took care of me and my child. He loved me til his last breath, and help me since he arrived to my life until now." he paused, memories of Neji, and using his name in vain was making his heart throb.

Sasuke looked down and what he saw made his blood boil.

_'He couldn't love that bastard; he loves me as much as I love him.'_

But Naruto's reaction was not what he expected.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had different reasons to feel bad.

Unaware of his eyes had close, he opened them, electric shocks Sasuke felt at seeing, the mysterious emotion running through those eyes, feeling close to snap any given moment, but held on, hoping to be wrong.

And like several times, he was wrong, as Naruto confirmed his nightmares.

"Hyuuga Neji was the one who I love, even after all these years; he's still in my heart. He's also the only one that was there when I needed him the most during my pregnancy."

"Naruto, I swear, if you say what I know you're planning to say- **I'll kill you Naruto**!" Sasuke yelled tightened his hold on Naruto making him winced in pain.

But Naruto continued, asking for forgiveness from Neji and silently hoping this will work.

"**YES! I LOVE NEJI! IN KAMI'S EYES NEJI IS IZUNA'S FATHER NOT** _**YOU**_!"

"_**Take it back Naruto**_, _I don't want to hurt you_- _please_ take it back," he hissed warningly at Naruto who was now crying in fear, and sad to lied to both Sasuke and Neji.

**"IN MY EYES, NEJI WAS THE REAL FATHER, UNLIKE YOU!"** he yelled closing his eyes preparing for the worst.

Waiting to be hit but feeling no pain, he dare to open his eyes and gasped as he stared at black eyes that he couldn't read.

Sasuke chose this as a good opportunity to kiss the blond, as the frozen blond just stared at him, letting Naruto wrist go.

Upon feeling surprisingly warm lips, Naruto gasped, letting Sasuke inside Naruto's sweetness mouth, tasting the blond at last.

_'Damn, it-it's so delicious- addictive, mmhn,'_ he couldn't think straight, as he felt Naruto kissed back, feeling those, soft, hands in his hair.

Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's hips, pulling their bodies together.

The kiss was amazing. Both needed this, to feel their bodies together, tasting each other sweet taste and most of all, _feel_ the _**love**_ that each had feel for the other. Sadly, both needed it to separate, as they both needed so air.

_'Oh no, it was a mistake!'_ Naruto thought, pushing the raven and wiping his mouth with his hand, faking to be disgusted.

Sasuke glared. He knew Naruto still loves him, and had enjoyed the kiss, still refusing to accept that he loves Sasuke.

_'Oh no! Now that I know that he feels something, I'm not going to let him go,'_

"Naruto," his words were cut off by Naruto who turned around, his back facing Sasuke.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU UCHIHA! NEJI WAS MY EVERYTHING . . . NEJI-"

**"SHUT UP! YOU STILL LOVE ME, DON'T DENY IT!"**

Naruto knew he couldn't let Sasuke closer, after all he was a missing-nin and even if his heart let Sasuke in again, his mind was still sore; refusing to let him in.

The best thing to do is to forget and move on.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and started to walk away.

**"NARUTO, STOP! DOBE, YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE . .** ." he yelled, dark thoughts filled up his mind as he stared at the blond walking away from him.

_'I beat him up, if I have to, that will make him realize that he loves me,'_

As his mind started to process, Naruto looked back and said, breaking Sasuke's sanity at last.

"Leave me alone. We don't need you, we got each others back, besides, why waste time on someone who will never love you?" he smirked, unlike him but this was the last straw for Sasuke.

At that moment, Sasuke, who was controlling himself from hurting Naruto, had enough and charged towards Naruto with an incredible speed that Naruto speed's couldn't avoid the impact.

Naruto turned around, feeling the dark aura coming his way, gasping at the incredible speed Sasuke was using.

_'Shit!'_

Seeing that it was inevitable; the only thing he could do was hold on tight and endure the impact and hopefully survive.

Closing his eyes, waiting to be hit, Naruto waited but instead of feeling pain, he hurt a thud, coming from Sasuke's direction.

Feeling his body complete, unharmed, he opened his eyes; only to gasp when Izuna's body stood in front of him, protecting him, blocking his view- clueless on what had happened with Sasuke.

Izuna was panting, his chakra out of control, his Sharingan visible to the naked eye.

He only planned to watched, but he thanked heavens for deciding to follow his mother, or else his mother wouldn't be alive.

_'Damn bastard! I warned him and yet, he does it!_'

Sasuke groaned, opening his eyes, wincing as his body felt heavy, feeling some of his bones had broken from the kick he received.

_'Who the hell did that?'  
_  
He glared, noticing he was still on the cold floor, he began to stand up only to fall again, his injuries were greater than he expected.

_'Shit, whoever did this to me- is pretty strong, one kick and he broke most of my bones and sent me to the other side of the compound. Damn,'_

Trying to breathe properly, he stood up, barely keeping his composure, ready to face whoever did this him, and more importantly, who interrupted their conversation.

_'I told him not to tell anyone, and yet, he still did it.'_

He teleported himself closer to the two individuals, turning to face them; only to gasped, unlike him, as he stared at his son's deadly Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke never expected someone to easily defeat him with a simple kick in his abdomen. He most definitely didn't expect said person will be none other than his own son, but the thing that shocked him the most was that his son had already master the Sharingan, now possessing his own Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of twelve.

_'I don't know if I should be proud or afraid that he has the Mangekyo at his age.'_

Now, his dream of seeing his son with his crimson Sharingan came true, ironically, he was the first one who tested his abilities.

_'Incredible chakra, his Sharingan shows knowledge; his speed is incredible; faster than his mother and myself. . . Damn Naruto, you taught him well,' _

Sasuke beamed happily, so unlike him, watching with excitement at his son, but before he could say a word, Izuna beat him,

"This meeting is over. Now, you saw _me_, now **go**! **I don't need you now and never will, nor will I ever see you as a father figure** . . . _**so just go and leave us alone!"  
**_  
Izuna didn't bother looking up, head down, controlling his desire to kill Sasuke for hurting his mother but held on for his mother's sake and his own.

Sasuke glared, the Uchiha glared directed at Izuna, "I'm your father and as the heir of the Uchiha clan- you need more than what you know to become-"

**"Don't you understand? I'm not fuckin Uchiha**- _my last name is_ **Uzumaki Izuna**, _not_ _**Uchiha**_!" he looked up meeting with shock emotionless black eyes.

Recovering from the shock, Sasuke slowly looked at Izuna, and then smirked at him causing Izuna to glare.

"Who says that I'm leaving so soon? I came here for a purpose and I'm going to get what I want; and that is you to give me a chance, both of you, _please_," the smirk gone, now a serious Sasuke was in front of them, eyes filled with hope, silently begging both to give him one more chance.

Naruto mentally gasped, hearing Sasuke say please was more than a prove that the raven was serious but also the rare emotion in those eyes, that he knew well, were more than a prove or action to let him know that this Sasuke, was completely serious about been in Izuna's life.

'_But of course, he always chooses the wrong words,'_ Naruto thought.

'_Kyuu?'_

'**What?'**

'_Is he serious?'_

'**Honestly, yes, he's fuckin serious. I feel no trace of malice or him lying.'**

'_Thanks.'_

'**Just be careful and I hope you're doing the right thing, Naruto,' **

'_I know, don't worry.'_

While Izuna kept glaring, Sasuke looked at him now with a poker face. Naruto decided to end this once and for all.

"Give me a _good_ reason for us to forgive you and then, I _**might**_ give you a chance, one-_**only**_ _one_."

Izuna turned rapidly at his mother, not believing what he was hearing or seeing- _heck_, everything seemed like a nightmare after Naruto to let the Uchiha explain his actions instead of just ending his life.

Sasuke smiled, _'Naruto, thank you,'_

With a termination set on his mind, he opened up, letting all out, his feelings and . . . the words that never seem to fit him or were harder to say.

"Naruto, please forgive me, -he kneel down- words would never be enough for you to forgive all the things I did. _I'm sorry_, sorry for breaking you in pieces _but_ what I'm terribly sorry the most is that . . . I let you think or assumed that I hated you, which is completely false- as I, Uchiha Sasuke, _love you_, _**cherish**_ you and will **kill** for you. No, is not recently that I felt this way for you, this goes back years ago but since I knew or thought you hated me . . . I left the village, seeing no reason to stay; fearing that one day I will see you with a girl, leaving me in dark and _alone_. I kept denying my feelings that I felt for you over the years, it took a lot but I did; thanks to Orochimaru and my revenge. Finally, at that faithful mission, was the last straw for my incredible resistance over you; I couldn't resist, you had changed so much, and my hormones went out of control, and I stupidly took you by force." he paused- confident and with a killing aura he continued, "I'll come back, but not alone- I will bring their heads as my prove and a way to pay up all my mistakes. I don't know how long it will take me, but I _will_- I want to be with both of you, and try to warm up your cold heart Izuna. As for now, I'm leaving but with a promise to come back to stay. See you both later; take good care your mother Izuna. Goodbye."

He left, vanishing into the thin air, leaving two dumbfounded persons behind and a long term promise in the cold air.

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

Author's Note;

Hello, SasuNaru Fans- yes, I know a miracle but I did it- I updated FOREVER MINE!

-Cheers from Fer3333 stuff (lol) and Naruto fandom and cast-

I hope you like it; I worked hard to finish this chapter. As you can see it was longer, lots of action in this chapter happened and suffered from lack of inspiration- oh and tempted to start an Edward&Harry crossover for a friend of mine. Please review, make me feel that you still enjoy my fics –please and I will update sooner- or think are worth to let me some love.

If you haven't vote on my poll, please do so and for those who did, thank you so effin much, FOREVER MINE is winning so far .

My next update-

Naruto and Izuna's small conversation about Sasuke.

Izuna's reaction and much more. . .

Thanks for reading my fics

fer3333


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **_Please forgive me, I'm been busy and I, finally realized that my Beta had quit on me. So, please forgive my mistakes and hopefully, I'll get another Beta soon, or never. :D

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

"_I'm leaving but with a promise to come back to stay. See you both later; take good care your mother Izuna. Goodbye."_

_He left, vanishing into the thin air, leaving two dumbfounded persons behind and a long term promise in the cold air."_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

Everyone, who voted on my poll, thanks.

And

Celestialfae

Thank You so much for all the reviews,

Words can never repay the happiness I feel

When people like you are still reading my fics,

Thank You So Much. Hope you'll keep reading my future Fics.

_Chapter Thirteen — The Path To A Better Future_

-SasuNaru-

As the wind blow making the leaves dance around the two frozen bodies; as they stood in silence, both waiting for the other to react.

Izuna was the first to speak, hurt and surprise as he looked at his mother.

"Are you _serious_? You're giving him a second chance?" yelling without checking his volume, or caring that it was his mother he was talking to.

Naruto smiled softly, avoiding those cold-black eyes,

"I didn't say I'll give him a chance to be with me, did I?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Izuna, I'm ready to move on, leave the past behind and move forward, and to be able to do that . . . I need to forgive him _completely_."

"Mom, you don't need him you got me!"

"Darling, right now, you're just clueless and hurt but once you grow up and see the real world, you'll understand me better."

Izuna grabbed his hair, frustrated, angry, "Fine. But I'll never see him as _my_ father, _**understand**_?"

Naruto smiled, lifting his hands in surrender "I didn't ask you to forgive him nor did I say to talk to him. I just told you that _if_, only _if_ he comes _back_to Konoha- I'll be civilize and I'll talk to him like the old days- he deserves a second chance like everyone else . . . he's sorry Izuna, and that's the reason I'm putting everything behind."

**"SEE! YOU STILL LOVE HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM WOO YOU AGAIN? UNBELIEVABLE!"**he kicked the wall, breaking down in pieces.

"I'll be honest with you; yes, I still feel something, I don't know if it's love or just pity. I want to find out, and if he comes back like he says he will, I'll gladly give him a chance; after all he's your father. No, I'm not forcing you to see him as your father, I wouldn't even force you to say hello but you have to understand, he got through a rough childhood and he doesn't know how to control, or show his feelings."

Naruto walked, ahead of Izuna and said, "Just think about it, what would _you_ do if you were in Sasuke's shoes?" he smiled, and disappeared letting Izuna have some time alone.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto arrived at his house later that day. He frowned, noticing that Karin wasn't at home but shrugged it off thinking that she was out.

Opening the door, he was welcomed at the sight of Karin's unconscious body.

Immediately, he picked her up and rushed to the hospital.

After an hour of waiting, Tsunade and Sakura came out, Sakura smiling softly and Tsunade glaring at Naruto.

"Shoot me,"

Tsunade glared, "She's in coma. All build stress made her mind shut down. We're hoping that with chakra fusion, she'll get better." (1)

Naruto sighed, "That's good."

"Now, there's nothing for you to do, go rest." He nodded, agreeing that he needed to rest; after all, it was a hard day for him.

_'Seeing the father of your son after twelve long years and finding out that you still have some unknown feelings, yeah, a long ass day!'_

**-Izuna's POV-**

_'I can believe it! He's going to let him into his life once again!'_

I couldn't, wouldn't believe it that my mother would let that bastard into our lives once again. I mean, he chose to abandon us, to go and seek revenge over us- why so interested now?

_'He didn't know you existed,'_

Damn conscious, his guilty don't try to come up with excuses.

_'He was afraid of your mothers reaction once he find out that your father loved him not as a friend but like a lover,'_

Still, if he would've stay and tried to talk to mom, I bet mom wouldn't freak out. He's the type who listens and _then_, he yells.

_'Just remember, what your mom told you . . . What would you do if you were in your father's shoes?'_

Oh c'mon that's an easy answer!

If I were in Sasuke's shoes, I would have . . . I would have,

_'It's not that easy to judge without knowing the reasons behind the crime,'_

Shut up!

Well, so what? Okay, fine, I admit. I would have done the same, NO, _**hell no**_, but I might have run away, to think, and come back days later and comfort my partner. Yeah, that'll do it.

_'What about if she avoids you? Goes into hiding clearly ready to move on and live his life without you promising that you'll never your heir ever again?'_

Fuck no! I will find him; force her to bring my son to me! Nobody has the right to take my son away from me, not even his mother, even if she gave birth to him! It should be my son's choice not his mother and- and- oh god,

_'The true hurts, isn't?'_

Dammit!

Damn conscience; making me see the truth! Now, I-I feel like . . .

_'Shit?'_

Fuck off; you did your job, _now _I'm screw.

Now that I realized, I'm daydreaming, still in the park.

Damn, I must have space out after mom left.

Shit, this never happened to me, I could have been killed without even feeling a thing.

I should go home and talk to mom.

I think he would know how to handle my situation better than anyone I know.

-SasuNaru-

Izuna arrived to his house, late but safe. Taking his time, he head to check if his mother was awake, thankfully Naruto was reading a scroll in his desk.

Knocking softly, he heard Naruto hn'ed, letting him know that he was available for him.

Naruto turned around, setting his reading glasses to the side, ready to listen to his son.

"Can we talk, Naruto?"

Years ago, Naruto had told Izuna that if he ever needed a friend to talk to, he was there for him but _not _as his mother but as a friend. To make it easier for Izuna, Naruto had told him that whenever he felt like talking, just by naming his name, in a serious tone, he'll know that he wanted to talk as a friend not as his mother.

Thanks to that, there bond was stronger than ever.

"Sure, talk to me Izuna," said Naruto, his tone flat.

"I'm been thinking about my parents situation, and insanely, I came up with the conclusion that I might give my father a chance. No, he still needs to work hard to get my trust and respect but, I'll talk to him respectively and acknowledged him as my father." he blushed.

"Why?"

"Because, because I realized that I would've made the same thing or even worst, I don't know if I ever have shown my face to my lover, _hell_, my ego wouldn't let me come and ask for her forgiveness."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Right now, nothing. Wait, until he comes back and wait for his move, then, I let him win my affection and see where things go from there." he smiled, staring at the ground.

"What about your mother?"

"I was selfish. I know that one day, I'll find my soul mate and leave mom alone. What better person to take care of him than father, who risked his freedom just for him, to see him once again? Besides, both still love each other and he's my real father, w-we can still be a family and _maybe_, it all depends, I can have a sibling." he smirked at Naruto who in returned blushed.

"Is not to late to fix up the past."

"You're right; is not to late to fix the past and to make a better future." Naruto smiled tenderly at Izuna.

"Thanks Naruto," Izuna turned around, not even bothering to say goodbye, as they knew that the chat between friends was over.

Naruto smiled, happy to know that Izuna had finally seen the truth and gave Sasuke a chance to win his son's love again.

With a soft smile, he turned around and continued to read his scroll.

-SasuNaru-

**-The Next Day-**

- In the Hospital -

Red eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry from the lack of her glasses. Reaching the nightstand, she found them, instantly put them on; seeing the white ceiling and bright room with an open window.

Trying to sit up, but failed due the long tubes and wires set around her body, she unplugged them carefully knowing that one will make the nurses know that she was awake.

The last one was the one that activated the alarm, stopping her from getting freed, as Sakura busted in, glaring at her, hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing? You need to rest and recover!" using her speed she connected all the wires back in place, checking her vitals and her process.

Finally, having the courage to speak, she said, "I need to stop Naruto. . . _Please_, Sakura-Chan let me go," she pleaded, eyes softer and ready to shred salty tears.

Sakura's completion softened, and smiled at Karin, "Don't worry; Naruto is here, he's outside waiting for your recovery so he can come in and see you."

Karin smiled and relaxed, getting back into a conformable position.

She closed her eyes, for a brief moment, but darkness was stronger than her will of staying awake, taking over as she slept peacefully with a soft smile on her face.

-SasuNaru-

**-With Team Hawk-**

Suigetsu and Juugo were eating in silence, rarely exchanging words but over all, each in their own world.

Finally, Suigetsu broke the silence as he spoke, "I think it's time to look for Sasuke. It's been a month and we haven't received a signal from him; something must have happened."

"I know, but where do we start looking? He could be anywhere by now." Juugo said.

A moment of silence follow, each thinking possible places Sasuke could right now.

"I think we should stay here and wait for his signal."

"Hn. I think you're right."

**-A Week Later-**

A black snake slithered his way to the dark cave that his master sent him, finally arriving to his destination.

Hissing, he found the guy his master told him to leave his message.

Gaining his attention, he hissed, Suigetsu immediately grabbed a scroll and threw it on the ground- the snake slithered his way to the ground and disappeared as he turned into letters that slowly turned into Sasuke's message.

Suigetsu grabbed it, reading as he went to get Juugo, ready to flee where Sasuke was resting, waiting for them.

It didn't take hours for the team to get supplies, food; leaving immediately, at top speed, resting only when it was necessary.

Days passed, but at last; they arrived where Sasuke was located. Gasping for breath, they knocked their secret code; soon the door opened revealing Sasuke who looked badly beaten and tired.

"Come in," He order, stepping aside letting them in, closing the door with lock.

Making themselves comfortable, they waited until Sasuke decided to speak.

"We're going after Madara,"

Blinking, waiting for Sasuke to said, 'I'm kidding' Suigetsu coughed, "Madara- are you fuckin serious?" he yelled, seeing Sasuke's poker face, conforming that he was dead serious.

"Yes, we're going to attract his attention on us. I'll pretend to be fooled by his words knowing that he wants Naruto and will make sure to try brainwash me with his stupid plans, then I'll joined him. We'll attack when he less expects, I'll kill him; bringing their heads to Konoha."

"Heads?"

"Zetsu's, Kisame and Madara's heads are the trophies that I'll bring with us to Konoha, asking the hokage for forgiveness."

"Why would you want to stay in Konoha?"

"Because Naruto still loves me and I'm willing to do anything just to be with him once again. And, _certain_red-hair is with my blond-"

"What are we waiting? Let's go and get ready!" Suigetsu in a flash was out of the room, packing what they needed for the trip.

Sasuke smiled, knowing that Suigetsu wanted the same thing, determine to do anything just to be with Karin.

_'Oh well, let's go,'_ Sasuke joined Suigetsu; Juugo smiled softly and followed the other two.

-SasuNaru-

**-Two Days Later-**

-Naruto POV-

Calm down, Naruto, calm down!

So what? It's been a week and you haven't heard anything from Sasuke. He could be resting and yet, you are thinking the worst.

No. But it's so unlike him to rest knowing his target could flee or move farther.

God, if only I could go and check if he's okay, besides knowing him, he'll push his limits and might end up dead or badly beaten- anyone could easily defeat him or kill him.

If only I knew where he was going. Shit! I should've asked him!

Without a clue, I have nowhere to search, I'll be wasting time and Tsunade won't easily let me go without telling her where I'm going.

Damn, that means that I have to stay and wait for any sightings of him.

Please, god, take good care of him, he's a reckless bastard who won't stop until he gets what he wants, even at the cost of his life.

Please, guide him, protect him- I don't want him to die, like Neji, I don't want to loose another one, please, please, bring him back to me, _alive_.

-End of Naruto's POV-

-SasuNaru-

**-With Sasuke-**

The team was secretly hiding just outside Amegakure, Sasuke ready to explain his plan to the team; because in less than ten minutes, they'll face Akatsuki feral teammates to try to negotiated, or get killed.

"My priority is to get Pain and konan alone, while you two guard. I'll talk to them about my plan and from there, things will happen on its own accord. But, either way, stay on alert, you know my signal if we need to charge."

"Okay, got that _but_, what about if we do get whatever you want from them?" asked Suigetsu.

"We'll go to our next target Kisame, then last but not least- our main target Uchiha Madara." Sharingan eyes turned deadly, just by mentioning his name brings such dark emotions to Sasuke.

"Oh-h okay. Gotcha!" He grinned showing his white-sharp teeth.

"Well, let's go!"

The trio ran towards the village where their only hope resided, where either victory or death waited for them.

Their only hope was to make it alive, to see once again their love ones _and_ be forever together again.

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

-1- Hehe, please forgive me I don't know anything about medical Jutsus, I'm good at creating plots not describing illness : (

Author Note;

Thank You for reviews . . . Love you all, seriously. : )

By the way, I just post an Edward & Jacob Fanfic if you're into this fandom, please check it out and let me your thought about my new story . . . So far people are really liking my idea for this couple : ) so I guarantee you that it's good . . .

Thanks to 60 wonderful users who had voted on my poll, thank you!

Please stay tune for the next Chapter of FOREVER MINE

LOVE, FER3333


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **_Please forgive me, I know I don't deserve you guys but I'm been having writers block, : ( I never thought I would experience that feeling . . .

Plus, I'm been into Twilight and Harry Potter crossovers, : P so, yeah Naruto fandom is slowly fading from my system but, don't worry I got to finish this story too.

My Beta, I don't know what happen to me, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Please enjoy this short chapter, I have to re-read the fic and get my shit together and come up with the new chap.

Enjoy.

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_"Well, let's go!"_

The trio ran towards the village where their only hope resided, where either victory or death waited for them.

Their only hope was to make it alive, to see once again their love ones and be forever together again.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR

The Dark Crimson Blood

You were my 200th review,

you fuckin rock \m/

and thanks for reviewing.

_Chapter Fourteen — First Glimpse Of Our Future_

-SasuNaru-

Chapter 14

-Three months Later-

Three figures ready to fall any minute, arrived to the main gate of Konoha.

One of them was carrying two bodies, the other two, were supporting each other as they walked; both ready to collapse.

The guards that were on duty, yelled, telling them to stop for inspection but they didn't listened, they continued.

At last, now in front of the two shocking guards, Uchiha Sasuke yelled- with the left strength he had- and told them that he wanted to see the hokage.

One of them recovered and rushed to get Tsunade, who glared at the stuttering guard for interrupting her precious time.

Upon arriving, she found out why they were in that state,

Uchiha Sasuke and his team were here, with certain someone who she thought was dead, years ago.

She yelled, calling shizune, who immediately rush to Sasuke's side and began to heal him. Seconds later, the med-Nins arrived and healed Suigetsu and Juugo.

Now, healed and capable to talk, Tsunade escort them to interrogation room- with Moreno Ibiki.

Tsunade, couldn't believe that Sasuke was here, and had kill Madara, but what for?

He must have a reason, but which one?

It didn't take long for her to find out what the Uchiha wanted, and why he did it.

Naruto.

He wanted to come back, to start again but this time, with his family; Naruto and Izuna.

As for Akatsuki, they only asked to be left alone, out of the bingo books, not bother ever again.

He had risked everything in the battle, just to kill the man who nobody could defeat, until now, just to be with his family once again.

Plus, he had told them everything; how he did it and who were his accomplices.

After tracking Pain who turned up to be Nagato, he told him about his plan and asked if they wanted to be part of it. Without a thought they agreed, giving their own requirements; which were to be left alone, to live a peaceful life in Ame.

Together they head to Kisame who he refused to fight in their side, but told them that he had enough- since Itachi was the only one worth to be partner with, he rather stand aside and live a peaceful life.

So, without Kisame, they head out seeking the last member they all thought wouldn't be hard to defeat- Zetsu, they were wrong.

Pain and konan fought Zetsu, the battle left them deep scars, but in the end, Zetsu was killed.

They decided to rest, heading to their hide-out where Pain and konan rested a day- Suigetsu and Sasuke guarding while Juugo took care of the injuries of the two.

The next day it was Madara who found them, pissed that Pain had betrayed him, killing Zetsu, destroying his plan to obtain Naruto.

Sasuke, who had enough charged, starting the fight that took incredibly a day- combining everyone's strength and Jutsus.

The last strike that ended Madara's life came from someone unexpected- Kisame.

He told them that he wanted to see the fight, but seeing that all their efforts will go to waste, he decided to help them.

He left after that, leaving the five of them handle their wounds.

Pain and Konan remind him of their deal, vanishing into the darkness, promising to see each other again.

Sasuke and the other two, decided to head to Konoha, injuries forgotten, wanting more than nothing to be their love ones and getting this over with.

Sasuke sadly was at a risk of loosing his sight, but thanks to Tsunade, it healed only sixty percent but the other half needed intensive care and probably surgery.

After two whole days of interrogation, Sasuke's team was sent to prison where Tsunade kept them hidden from anyone else.

But unfortunately, when it was time to seal their chakras, Karin was the one who felt the last spark- who gladly told Naruto about the possibility of Sasuke been near along with the team.

Naruto, after finding out that Sasuke was here, under the hokage's surveillance, Naruto fainted comically- Karin caught him saving him from a head ache. After waking up, choking with his own saliva once he heard Karin repeat that Sasuke was here, Naruto didn't know how to react or say about his arrival.

Karin, were just as Naruto, clueless and scare to see Suigetsu. She didn't want to go and see Suigetsu alone, her only hope was Naruto, hoping that he'll recover from his shock and agreed to go with her to see them.

Three days later, everyone in Konoha find out about Sasuke; their reaction was suspected, afraid, glad that he was caught, and some happy he was finally in Konoha.

But were thankful that he had killed Madara, and stop Akatsuki in time before another war started.

Everyone had different opinions about him, but the important ones were from the elders and Hokage.

The same day, Naruto finally got the courage to pay a visit to Sasuke, dragging Karin with him, who didn't complained knowing that she will be able to see Suigetsu.

Unknown to both girls, Sasuke and Suigetsu also wanted to see them, hoping to see them one last time before total lock down.

**-Suigetsu and Karin-**

Darkness, silence and loneliness were the exact feelings Suigetsu experienced inside his cell.

Staring at anything at particular, Suigetsu sighed; memories flowing inside his mind, remembering Karin's eyes as they sparkled, or the way her attitude changed into a seductive.

_'But they weren't for me,'_

He hissed, knowing that he'll probably never get a change to see Karin, hopefully after prison, if she let's him see her.

A pair of footsteps brought him back to the present, he looked up as the door opened and a sweet melody reached his ears- Karin's voice, as he thanked the guard.

He looked at her, eyes widened, mouth open and his mind going wild as he stared her.

Her hair had grown passing her shoulders, she had contacts- showing her beautiful ruby eyes and her outfit completely new, Konoha's Jounin's outfit.

Over all, she was a new person, she's look gorgeous. 

Karin blushed beet red, feeling those eyes roamed her body, almost raping her with his stare.

It wasn't the big deal really, yes, she did change over the years, but she looked normal!

No more glasses, her hair was longer and no more Orochimaru's ugly ass clothes!

Suigetsu couldn't look anywhere else, his eyes were glue to her, loving the new Karin, wishing to have one opportunity to let her know about his feelings . . .

"How are you?" she suddenly asked, interrupting Suigetsu's thoughts.

"Okay, I could be better but I'm okay."

"Good, well, I better go," call her coward but, her mind froze once she step inside the cell, her body going auto-pilot, thankfully going through the visit.

Suigetsu's body react before he could think of the right words to stopped her, as he rushed, grabbing her by her arm; pulling her flush body towards his.

She blushed, as he felt him hugged her, tighten his arms around her, _'Oh my god,'_

"Please don't leave, _yet_," he whispered into her ear, making her shivered, feeling her body closer as she returned the hug.

"Karin, please forgive me if I sound hash or if this is a lame confession, but, I can't take it; I love you so much and please forgive for yelling at you that day. I-I felt like idiot after Sasuke kick you out, secretly knowing that my life was now empty without you. I love you, and please I just want a chance to prove you that I'm telling you the truth. I-"

His words, were rudely cut off by a pair of soft lips, shyly kissing him.

_'OHMYFUCKINGOD! He loves me! I'm going to faint! Someone pinch me, please!'_

Her eyes widened, as she listened to his cute excuse, but after a minute of hearing, stuttering; she had enough!

So, the only thing she knew, and hoped to work, was to kiss him.

Her first kiss and it wasn't romantic like she had dreamed of but it was alright.

_'At least it was with the right person,'_

He finally kissed her; instincts took over, kissing her passionately- leaving her breathless.

A cough broke the pair, stumbling as she regained her thoughts straight.

A guard, blushed, apologizing for interrupting but asking Karin to leave, her time was up.

She nodded, and gave Suigetsu a peck on the lips, and said,

"I'll be waiting for you,"

She left, Suigetsu grinning like a killer, knowing that it was only a matter of time so they could be together at last.

_'Mmhn, yes, together,'_

-SasuNaru-

Black eyes, stared at the ground, his mind wander, thinking about his current situation, and thinking about certain person.

The sound of the door opening woke him up from his daydreaming, as he waited for the person to come in, expecting to see the hokage, but was shock to find his motive, _his_ love at the door; _his_ beautiful blond, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto smiled, letting the guard know that he got this under control. Turning to face the one who torment his dreams, he smiled at him and walked closer.

Suddenly, out of pure craziness, he hugged Sasuke and said,

"Don't ever do that again, I was worried that you wouldn't return to _me_, and to your son." Naruto felt his strong arms circled his lithe frame, blushing slightly, squealing like a fan girl as his raven spoke, with a natural sexy voice.

"I told you that I'll come back for you and our son didn't I? I'm planning to win you again."

Pulling away, a little, Naruto smirked sexily,

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Sasuke smirked in return, and said, "Like this,"

He kissed Naruto, surprising the blond, kissing him for the very first time after so long, that almost killed him of not having a taste of those lips once again.

Moaning, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, he kissed him deepened the kiss, both moaning as both tasted each other fully satisfied.

Their tongue war was interrupted, by a knock, following by the guard's notice as Naruto's time was up.

Still, hugging each other, Sasuke smiled,

"Please wait for me," he begged, it was his first time, but it was to only person he'll do it without shame.

Naruto smiled eyes full of love,

"Didn't I wait long enough to have you kissed me? It won't hurt to wait a little longer so I can finally have you all to myself, forever."

Pulling from the warm embrace, Naruto walked out, leaving behind a strangely happy raven with a true smile on his handsome face.

-SasuNaru-

Ironic both Karin and Naruto met each other in the lobby, both flush and insanely smiling at nothing in particular.

Both stopped, as both stared at each other and yelled,

"YOU KISSED HIM!" both said in unison, blushing as they both knew that both had gotten what they wanted.

Simultaneously, both walked out, refusing to talk to anyone, heading straight to their home.

Finally, closing the door both faced each other- poker faces soon turned into laughter as both hugged each other, clearly happy that both had seen and gotten their loves feelings return.

"I'm so happy for you Karin!" he smiled at her, making the girl cried.

"Thanks Naruto, hope this time, the ass won't ruin his last chance." she smiled kindly at him, earning a grin in return.

"He better not, or else; he'll be died incomplete." 

Both laughed; happy to know that soon, both will have their mates.

Unbeknown to both females, crimson eyes stared at them- watching the blond's eyes and that smile that he haven't seen in years.

'_Let the games begin,'_

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

Please forgive me- I'M SORRY- I know I don't deserve you guys but I had other shit to fix and- I got married! Yay! Move back to my country to start working and, here I'm, back on FF hoping that I still got ideas for my fics . . .

Plus, I'm been into Twilight and Harry Potter crossovers, : P so, yeah Naruto fandom is slowly fading from my system but, don't worry I'm going to finish this story too. I'm starting to read more and I'm getting my ideas back. . .

My Beta, I don't have one, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Please enjoy this _short_ chapter, I have to re-read the fic and get my shit together and come up with the new chap.

Believe me, it was hard!

Enjoy.

_**Previously~ On ~ Forever Mine~**_

_"Thanks Naruto, hope this time, the ass won't ruin his last chance." she smiled kindly at him, earning a grin in return._

"He better not, or else; he'll be die incomplete."_  
_

_Both laughed; happy to know that soon, both will have their mates._

_Unbeknown to both females, crimson eyes stared at them- watching the blond's eyes and that smile that he haven't seen in years._

'_Let the games begin,'_

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

All my loyal readers, and for the patience, and love for my poorly work,

Thank You

_Chapter Fifteen — Shadows_

-SasuNaru-

Red eyes stare at the girls, smiling, squealing like fan-girls - fuckin annoying.

'_So mom, you're giving him a chance to woo you . . .'_

Getting tired of the idiotic scene in front of him, he came out of his hide out, glaring at his mother.

Naruto's smile faded away, sensing a killer aura behind him- he closed his eyes- ready to deal with his son.

Karin shivered, _'Geez, Izuna has the same dark aura that Sasuke had when he was pissed,'_ smiling softly, hoping to calm Izuna down, she turned and froze seeing Izuna red eyes' staring at Naruto.

"Rin, could you leave us alone please," jumping at the sound of Naruto's voice, she gulped, nodding her head; leaving them alone unable to help her friend.

Izuna's chakra was out of control; young and powerful, izuna still had problems controlling his chakra which caused the walls to crack easily.

"**WHY? ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE?!"**

Blind by his anger, he let out his frustration towards the man who had raised him. In Izuna's eyes, Uchiha Sasuke was his nemesis and he's not going to give in and let that man come back without a fight.

Naruto opened his eyes, blue eyes gone-replaced with red cat-like eyes,

'_**Kit, he's your son remember . . . he's just pissed that you gave the Uchiha a chance, calm down,'**_

"**TALK TO ME MOTHER! WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" **

It was enough, Izuna charged at Naruto, full power, ready to knock some sense into his mother, or _died_ trying.

_**'NOW KIT!'**_

Blocking the powerful hit coming at his direction, Naruto grabbed Izuna, and teleported both into the training field close to their home, aware that this will take time and _space_.

-SasuNaru-

'_This chakra? Naruto's'_ Sasuke thought, it was like nothing he had felt.

_'Who could it be?'_

"Shizune, call Kakashi and Yamato, tell them to keep an eye on those two."

"Hai,"

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she bowed at her Sensei.

"I want you to go and observe the fight, Izuna could be in trouble and by the chakra I'm feeling, Naruto forgot that's his son. Stay with them and intervene if it's necessary."

"Hai."

'_I guess Izuna-chan found out about Sasuke-kun,'_ She ran towards the battlefield increasing her speed, praying that both were okay.

She gasped, staring at the field,

'_Naruto,'_

-SasuNaru-

Raw chakra protected Izuna's body from his mother's powerful attacks, skillfully avoiding them, while thinking of a plan to take down his mother.

'_**STOP IT NARUTO!'**_

'_NO! HE NEEDS THIS, I WON'T HURT HIM- HE NEEDS TO LET HIS ANGER OUT ON ME!'_

'_**BOTH OF YOU WILL HURT EACH OTHER BADLY, YOU'RE USING MY CHAKRA- AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT HE CAN ACTIVATE MY POWER AND THEN, YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE!'**_

'_Well, I guess I have to add more power . . .'_

'_**NO!'**_

Naruto concentrate, sage mode and Kyuubi's chakra- equal to a total destruction, determent of ending this fight with Izuna.

'_Damn, he's using his full power; he's not playing games anymore.'_ Izuna took some steps back, thinking- hoping that something useful might come into his mind.

'W_hat do I do- god- think-THINK IZUNA!'_ crimson eyes' stared at his mother with terror, paralyzed- unable to think or ran away, his anger long gone, replace with fear.

'_**NARUTO! STOP IT, H-HE CAN'T MOVE, STOP THIS FIGHT NOW!'**_

"**IZUNA WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FIGHT! YOU START THIS, NOW NEED TO END IT LIKE A TRUE NINJA! **_**C'MON**_** IZUNA!" **

Smirking, Naruto took some steps forward, while Izuna stood there, eyes wide and dull.

Closing his eyes, revealing his normal eye color- he smirked, and launched at his son without a thought or remorse.

Izuna's yes widened, his Sharingan helped to capture every movement but, even with his Sharingan- his mother was fast, faster then anyone he had fought.

Ready to take the strong blow, he closed his eyes.

But nothing happened; he opened his eyes to see his aunt Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei and _even_ grandma Tsunade, barely holding Naruto, enough for him to move far away from them.

"**NARUTO CALM DOWM! SAKURA TAKE IZUNA AWAY!"** Tsunade yelled, still not believing what she had witness; she knew Naruto current level but never had seen it in action.

Kakashi and Yamato added more chakra, holding Naruto tight- even after training with Naruto; both couldn't keep up with the Naruto's brutal power.

Sakura carried Izuna to the other side, checking for injuries- sighing in relief when she found none.

"Izuna, you need to calm down and wait here," she smiled softly and then joined the others.

'_**Well, now you did what you thought it was right . . . control Naruto.'**_

'_Yes, I know.'_

"That's enough Naruto; you scare him to death- _now_ calm down." Sakura yelled, hands on her hips.

Blues eyes turned into normal shape, his chakra disappeared- getting back his body in seconds.

Cracking some bones, stretching- he turned to them and smiled,

"You didn't have to intervene with our fight, I had it under control." he calmly said, looking for Izuna and found him sitting down, staring at him, scared.

"WHAT HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sakura yelled, ready to start another fight _'Idiot!' _

Kakashi stopped Sakura and said, "Naruto, you were about to hit Izuna, we had to stop you."

"Kakashi, _you_, should know better than anyone else that- _that_ wasn't my full power, I was just trying to help Izuna to let out his anger on me, not on someone else."

"Well, I think we should leave Naruto and Izuna alone." Yamato said taking away a fuming Kunoichi, followed by a lazy ass sensei.

"Talk to him, don't scare him." Tsunade said before leaving the scene ready to deal with more paper work.

"Hai," Naruto smiled, walking to Izuna, now ready to _talk_ with his son.

"Izu, are you okay?"

'_**DUH! HE'S NOT. YOU SCARE HIM!'**_

'_Kyuu, calm down. . .'_

'_**HOW COULD I, YOU SCARE HIM ENOUGH FOR HIM TURN INTO A ZOMBIE!'**_

'_Just shut up and let me do this okay.'_

' '

Izuna looked up, staring at those blue eyes, "_Momma_,"

Naruto flinched, _'I think I over did it.'_

"Yes, baby- I'm sorry but I needed for you to let out everything- _now_, we can talk."

Izuna's eyes close- he nod but once he opened his eyes, tears poured down his cheeks.

Naruto sighed, and hugged his son.

Izuna had grown-up faster than any child in his generation, his goals were completely different, knowledge was his priority instead of games- getting stronger was one of his top reasons to live, instead of cuddling with his mother when he felt alone or sad.

Izuna pulled away and said, "I'm not as easy as you mother, so tell him that it will cost him _more_ than he thinks."

He walked away; Naruto just smile.

'_Well, at least he knows that I still care about him.'_

It won't be easy, he knew that, _but_, he hopes that one day- he'll have his family together.

'_Together . . . I hope so,'_

-SasuNaru-

**-A Week Later-**

It was nine am, a beautiful day- a brand new start for both, Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was with Sasuke, it became a routine since day one of his _temporary_ house arrest, as they waited for Tsunade's punishment, talking about random things but mostly about Izuna's skills.

Naruto was telling Sasuke everything about Izuna, awed with the information about his son- Sasuke couldn't help to smirk proudly.

His son was an outstanding Uchiha, strong- smart- worthy to be an Uchiha.

Naruto smiled, seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face, knowing what the raven was thinking.

"You better not said what you're clearly thinking to Izuna- he'll be pissed."

"I know."

It hurt to know that your son won't even spare a glance; he should've known that it wouldn't be easy.

In the end, he has to work hard to win his trust and his love.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

That word alone caused Naruto to looked at Sasuke,

"Please forgive my actions- I- I was trying to deny my feelings for you- and- I ended up doing the opposite; hurt you and tried to kill you. I had these feelings since our first day as Team 7 but I was confused- since I had never experience the feeling of love." he paused and stared at the blond, letting his mask fall- letting his feeling out.

"Sasuke-"

"Let me talk, _please_,"

"When I found out that you had our baby; it was a mix of feelings- anger, bless, confused- happy- I just didn't know what to do. I looked for you days, months- years looking for you but no luck. Day after day, my curiosity grew more; wanting to know my son, seeing him with you became my dream. I know Mandara wanted both of you, so I had to kill him in order for us to be in peace."

"I'll be honest with you- at first I wanted to kill you- destroy you and izuna- but, deep down I wanted to see you. I fought with my feelings, trying to keep them inside me but I just couldn't do it. I love you, I had always loved you- and I'm ready for any punishment to prove my love and loyalty for you."

Black eyes stared at blue eyes, distracted by the confession; Naruto didn't feel when Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"I want you; give me a chance- to be your other half, the father of our son; your everything. One chance, that's all I'm asking."

"Sasuke- I-I . . ."

Naruto stuttered, feeling like a three year old- unable to say a single word. It wasn't because the confession, it was the way Sasuke had expressed his love- emotions that were rarely seen- especially coming from Sasuke, were now on display just for him.

Besides, he knew what he wanted, but he needed proof that Sasuke was willing to change- and he just got what he was waiting for.

Bright blues full of love looked at Sasuke, with a smile on his face; Naruto leaned forward- and gave Sasuke his answer.

After a long, tender kiss Naruto broke the silence,

"I love you Sasuke, god knows how much I love you- and I'm willing to wait until you're free to be with us. The only thing I'm asking, _begging_ is for you to take things slow with Izuna, he's a kid and he just found out that his father is in the same village as him."

"He needs to know that I want to be part of your life-"

"Sasuke! He's not like we use to be when we were kids- he's a great captain but _now_, he's a broken ninja that needs time to get everything together; trust me, _we_ should wait and take it slow."

Sasuke looked down, there's was nothing he could do, Naruto was right.

He'll wait until his son was ready.

"Okay."

Naruto smiled, "Now kiss me _Uchiha_."

-SasuNaru-

**-Two Weeks Later-**

It's been two rough weeks for Tsunade, critics, gossip, fights and suggestions about Uchiha's future were brought up. The counselor had propose their idea, agreeing Sasuke to stay but with conditions and a proof of his loyalty to the village.

She stared at the paper; she smirked, ready to let the man know his future.

Walking out, away from the elder's office, she ordered to bring Sasuke to her office and waited for him.

After minutes, she was surprised to find Naruto, along with the Anbu's and the captive.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up and said, "I want to be present, is there a problem?"

"No, but just to let you know, I can't change anything; it's been settle, so don't try anything."

"Hai."

Surprise to hear no complains, she proceeded- sealing the room just in case.

"Uchiha Sasuke, The elders and I have come to an agreement which you'll follow if you want to reside in Konoha. If not, you'll die along with your Kekkei Genkai and your file will be destroyed."

Tsunade took a moment, and continued since Sasuke didn't object.

"Uchiha, you'll be inside the village, guard by two anbu's 24/7 for two years with chakra seals and a special seal on your his Sharingan. After the two years you'll do missions, any rank for free, _yes_, you'll have to figure out a way to fight."

Naruto ready to protest, Tsunade stopped him, and continued,

"I was ready to send you to jail for rape and attempt of murder, _but_ Naruto stopped me, telling me that it won't be necessary since you already got lots of things to suffer. I thought it was a joke, but he was right; your biggest punishment- will be winning Izuna's love and everything you had lost. So, that's enough for you."

Cold black eyes looked at the Hokage, part of him wanted to rip her body apart, the other- was glad that she went easy on him.

Keeping his mouth shut, he looked down and continued to listen.

"The Uchiha property still in process, you'll be able to move to the main house after its finish but I got an apartment for you. I almost forgot, _Naruto_ and Karin are not allowed to see you and the others, no letters, no gifts or pictures- nothing."

**"WHAT?!"** both Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

"_Well_, boys please escort them out of my office and please, do what you have been order to do."

"Hai." bowing, they grabbed Sasuke and Naruto, dragging Naruto who begin to scream at Tsunade.

"Dobe, calm down, we knew that this was going to happen, _relax_."

It was inevitable but he had hope, for them to have more time or at least a visit once a month, _'Damn,' _

Sasuke looked at his blond, and smiled, Naruto cursed mumbling words that Sasuke couldn't understand.

"Can I say goodbye to him, privately?" both Anbu looked at each other,

"Don't worry I won't run away," both guards walked away, but not far just in case.

Sasuke smirked, grabbing a clueless blond, pulling him against his body; stealing a kiss from him.

Blue eyes widened but close loosing himself, feeling Sasuke's tongue doing wonders, memorizing Sasuke's flavor; enjoying the kiss until they see each other again.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking at the blonde's state, eyes closed, a smile on his face; breathtaking and exotic sight to see.

Naruto returned to the present, feeling someone staring at him, opening his eyes- he blushed, seeing that it was Sasuke.

"Just wait patiently for me love, don't do anything stupid and don't try to get me out of this- I deserve it, _I _want this."

"But Sasuke-"

"No. it has to be done, or else I won't be able to live a normal life with you and Izuna. I know it's hard, but be patient love." he smiled, giving Naruto that strength he didn't have at the moment.

With a nod, Naruto kissed Sasuke one last time before the Anbus' took away his lover.

-SasuNaru-

It was a long walk back home, not enough energy to make conversations with friends but still manage to get home in one piece. Ashamed to know that a man could affect him so much, he had forgot that he had a son to take care of, rushing to his room, he sighed, Izuna was asleep.

Closing the door, he headed to the living room, only to find Karin sitting with her eyes close.

Naruto sat beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"He got the same punishment as Sasuke, I think the three of them received the same." she sighed, opening her eyes to looked at her friend.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay- it's just- the thought of not seeing him . . . it's killing me, I just can't sit here and wait- it's not me but, I promise Sasuke that I wouldn't do anything stupid." Karin smiled, she felt the same way, sadly; they couldn't help them.

"Don't worry, we should be happy that the elders didn't kill them or worst." she hugged him, "You need to tell Izuna about Sasuke, but please don't scare him again."

Naruto laughed, "_Geez_, it was only a _little_ fight."

-SasuNaru-

For the first time in Naruto's lifetime, he was lost, unable to keep going and pick up where he had left of; Sasuke was all he could think about and was driving him crazy.

Izuna was out most of the time, been Anbu Captain require him to be out of town, only seeing Izuna late at nights.

Karin, she felt the same way, most of the time she'll spend her time with Iruka-Sensei at the academy, returning home - directly to bed.

It was understandable, both felt lonely, unable to smile or talk normally without bringing them into the conversation, it was painful.

It become a routine for them, greeting each other, eating separately, leaving the house most of the time; and heading straight to bed and sleep.

It continued for a year, it didn't help that no one even tried to talk things out, been alone was better than pretending to be happy all the time.

After a year with three months, Naruto had enough; he sat down one day and waited for Izuna and Karin.

They couldn't be kept this up, it was pathetic- they were family and before Sasuke and Suigetsu arrive, they were a perfect little family, happy and united.

Karin agreed and apologized for her behavior, admitting that the first months were tough, but after a while- it wasn't healthy for them.

Izuna smiled, extremely happy to have his mom back and his aunty back, he knew those two were the cause but didn't say a word, it was not the time, maybe once he have those two face to face, he'll speak up- but not now.

**-Two Years' Later-**

_'Calm down, think of it as a normal day-AAhhhh I can't!'_

Today, after two years, Uchiha Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke was finally getting out- free to be with him and Izuna at last. It took a lot of patience and support from his friends but he made it. It was a long, painful journey but now, he was happy to know that he'll see his lover once again.

He looked at the mirror one last time, making sure he looked good and went to the living room, waiting for Karin.

Karin smiled at him, checking herself for one last time; she gave Naruto a nod- ready to go, grabbing her keys, as both head to see their lovers.

Both ran, smiling, happy that they'll see them at last, no more torture; be able to see them and touch them . . . it was everything they had wish for.

Tsunade was already there with Shizune, waiting for them to arrive.

Tsunade smiled, and nodded to the Anbu, both Naruto and Karin watched as the Anbus' opened the door; Team Hawk came out, clueless, blinking their eyes- getting use to the light once again, but stopped when both saw Naruto and Karin standing there, smiling at them.

It didn't take long for the girls to rush to them, hugging them, crying that at last; they could be happy and live their life with no fears.

Tsunade coughed, once Sasuke started to make-out with Naruto, "Well, behave boys report to my office tomorrow."

"We should go as well," Naruto pulled away and face Karin who was blushing.

Seeing the blush on Karin's face, Naruto asked, "What's wrong Rin?" Karin for some reason got redder as she looked at Naruto, stuttering she answered,

"I-I got an apartment for _us_ . . . I-I didn't know how to tell you until now, I'm sorry Naru-I-I didn't know how - I'm sorry." she looked down, she should've told Naruto about this since the moment she have receive the letter, but she didn't know how to tell her friend that she was ditching him for a guy. Naruto had welcomed her, helped her and gave her his trust when everyone rejected her.

But it was expected and normal.

It shouldn't upset him that Karin got her own place; after all, she needed privacy with her man, just like he needs his time with Sasuke.

"Karin, calm down- it's alright... That's the way it should be. Go now."

He smiled at her, it saddened him that she'll no longer live with him but, it was about time she started to live her life and make new memories.

_'But now with Suigetsu,'_

Karin nodded and dragged Suigetsu to their new place, eager to show him the town and spend time with him.

"You know, you never told me about your friendship with Karin... It kind of freaks me out,"

Naruto turned facing Sasuke and smile,

"Mmhn, to make it simple- I just told her that I wouldn't hurt her and if she wanted to go- she was free after her body was completely heal. After months, she decided to stay and asked for my help- that's how we started an awesome friendship." he smiled, taking Sasuke's hand, heading to his apartment.

"Hn."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either..." he laughed.

Arriving, Naruto looked at Sasuke and leaned, giving him a kiss.

"Hate to break this moment, but does Izuna know that I'll spend the night with you?"

_'Damn,'_

"He _forgot_,"

Both looked up, up in the roof, Izuna was standing and he was pissed, staring down at them with his Sharingan.

"Izuna I-"

"**Forget it**. It's cool- _besides_ I'll be in missions most of the time, doesn't matter to me . . . _but_,"

He jumped, landing gracefully in front of Sasuke and stared at him; two man that had equal power and strength, if they weren't father and son, it would've been a deadly fight.

"You better not hurt him this time, or I beat the crap out of you and _**kill**_ _you_." satisfy to let the other man know how he truly felt, he vanished, leaving a concern blond and a smirking raven.

-SasuNaru-

TBC

-SasuNaru-

Author's Note:

Hello, it's been damn, months even a year since I have update any fic . . . I feel awful and scare. .

I'll be honest with you, this is not my favorite chapter, not because of the drama going on, but because of my writing style has decreased. . .

It's bad, compared- well, I'm not a pro, but I use to write better- to my previous work and lack of practice this chap it's fuckin simple . . .

I know, I'm admitting to this, so DON'T FUCK OR COMPLAIN ABOUT MY CHAPTER OR SPELLING!

Yeah, this chapter was tough, to get back into the fic, write and think about everything again, made it harder than it was . . .

Plus, this chapter was old, and I need to check but I think I have chapter 16 already written, but chapter 16 is way better my brain started to think properly . . . lol

So, I'm deeply sorry for this chap . . . it wasn't important anyways, next chapter though, FUCK YEAH, Ohhhhh- forgot something- THE FUCKIN FIGHTING SCENE- : ( forgive me . . . it was crappy . . :P


End file.
